The Beginning of the ASL Pirates
by BeadleJuice
Summary: AU What if Ace and Luffy were actually blood related? And Portgas D Rogue had been Monkey D Rogue, daughter of Garp the Hero? How would things be different? How would they be the same? Prologue is crappish but chapters won't be. This is the story that was taken off with a few alterations. Alive!Sabo
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm going to try to message or notify everyone that followed Beginning of the ASL Pirates, but I doubt I'll be able to. My story got removed because it was "interactive." In all honesty, I don't understand how saying I'll take SUGGESTIONS for characters is interactive, it's just like having a review. I choose whether or not I'll accept or use the character, and I choose how and where the character comes in. I write out the character and most of the time the character changes from what the person who sent it to me probably intended. It's no more "interactive" than someone suggesting, in a review, that I rewrite a certain chapter or rewording something or that I don't use something in my story for whatever reason. Or someone telling me I have a plot hole or I didn't write a cannon character's personality right or my character is a little overpowered. I make the decision and I write it. **

**Sorry for the rant, but I'm a little peeved about that. There will be no open OC but I will use the characters I already put in my story and the ones I've already mentally incorporated into where I want the story to go. Thank you for your patience.**

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Prologue

"Mom!" little Ace's voice rang through the air around the house as the little two year old ran through the house. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" It was one of the few words he could say and he said it all the time.

"Just a second honey!" the woman's voice called in response. With a broad grin, the freckled toddler adjusted his path to get to his mother. As he rounded the corner into the room his mother occupied. The woman was beautiful, anyone could see that. Her hair was fiery red with hints of blonde sprinkled through it to give it an interesting appearance. Her skin was smooth and soft, flawless unless you counted her freckles. Her figure was curvy and beautiful, only marred by the slight bulge of her stomach. The boy had been told that he would be a big brother pretty soon and his younger sibling was inside the bulge so he or she would be safe. He didn't understand it, but accepted the words as truth. Why would his mother lie to him?

"The searches should be starting in a couple of days."

Sitting across from her was a middle aged man with blonde hair and glasses. Ace grinned. "Unca Ray!" he called brightly, running over to his father's best friend.

Rayleigh smiled slightly and patted the boy's head. "Hey Ace, I can't play right now, I'm talking to your mom." The boy pouted but nodded and climbed up to sit next to the man on the couch.

"Thank you for the warning, Rayleigh. I think Dad might come by soon to say the same."

"Yes, knowing Garp, that's quite possible, but Roger asked me if I would take you with me to Sabaody so you would be safe. Seeing as the people of the village already know about Ace, you would be investigated. Roger had his doubts about whether you would be safe here or not."

"I don't see how moving would help."

"You're the daughter of Garp the Hero, they wouldn't suspect you to be 'traitorous'. They would investigate you for publicity's sake if you stayed, not because they thought you were guilty."

"So you think they wouldn't come after me?"

"Exactly. That would be safest for you, Ace, and the baby." Rouge considered it, glancing at Ace and rubbing her hand over her belly. Was it really safer? Would they think her running made her look suspicious? No... she couldn't have known about this, that's what they would think. So long as her father didn't come to warn her. "Roger spoke to Garp, he shouldn't come."

She nodded, accepting this information as she rocked back and forth in the little rocking chair. "Okay. Yes, I think that would be safest."

"Good, I'll help you start packing," the man announced.

"Thank you."

~ Eight Years Later ~

"Put me down Grampa!" Luffy shouted angrily, struggling against the massive man's hold. His straw hat fell from his head to hang from his neck by its string.

"Not until you say you're gonna be a great Marine!"

"NO! I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!"

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA BE A GREAT MARINE!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Ace shouted from the man's other arm as he tried and failed to use his Devil Fruit powers to get free— about three years ago he'd stumbled upon, and ate, the Pika Pika no Mi (the one Kizaru ate)— but to no avail, the man was just too good with haki. "Put me down you old geezer! This doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"You shouldn't talk to your grandfather like that, Ace," Rogue scolded as she walked behind her father.

"You shouldn't have let him be around that damned Shanks!" Garp snapped at his elder grandson. "You either Rogue! I thought I raised you better!"

"Shanks is a perfectly nice man," Rogue snapped right back, crossing her arms stubbornly. "He used to apprentice on Roger's ship."

"He did?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes. "I didn't know Shanks was Dad's apprentice! That's so cool!" Garp growled as Luffy's worshipful-ness of Shanks went up a notch.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A MARINE!"

"A PIRATE!"

"MARINE!"

"PIRATE!" the ground rumbled a bit.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" The two fell silent and glanced at the irate Rogue. "Dad it's only fair that Luffy gets a chance to follow _his_ dreams! Luffy, stop being disrespectful to your grandfather and keep a hold on your powers!"

"Yes ma'am!" was the immediate answer from both and they settled to glaring at one another.

"I said _enough_!"

"Sorry," they muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Now, Dad, put Ace and Luffy down." Garp obeyed, grumbling about how daughters shouldn't boss fathers around. Rogue chose to ignore it. "Alright, let's get to this place you've found for us, Dad. I hope it's not a run-down shack."

"Of course not! I wouldn't have my daughter and grandsons living in a shack!"

"Or some gaudy building."

"It's not that either," he grumbled. "You'd stick out too much."

"Good, it seems you've thought this through. Or has Rayleigh been lecturing you?" Garp's glare darkened causing Rogue and the boys to laugh. The man led the way to the small house at the edge of Gray Terminal whilst grumbling under his breath about ungrateful daughters and grandsons.

It wasn't long after that that the boys met a boy a little older than Ace named Sabo who became an adoptive member of the Monkey D family, even going so far as to take the name and live with them. This, of course, also meant that he was subjected to Garp's 'training' sessions. The blonde was at a distinct disadvantage as A, he didn't have a DF ability and B, his training up to that point had mostly been brawls with people he robbed.


	2. A Shadow

Terms to Know:

Taichi — yin yang symbol

Tsuka — the handle (hilt) of a katana

Ito — the cloth wrap on the tsuka

Same — the rough covering that shows through the ito

Menuki — decoration under the ito

Kashira — the pommel of a katana

Fuchi — "collar" of the tsuka

Saya — scabbard of a katana

Seppa — spacer between the tsuka and the blade

Kojiri — the end of the saya

Kibo — Japanese for hope (Google Translate)

(can you tell I'm going to talk about a katana? I got the sword terms from )

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

A Shadow

"Bye Ace! Bye Luffy! Bye Sabo!" Rogue shouted after her sons, waving as they waved back. "Take care of each other! Be careful! Don't forget to change your—"

"MOM!" Ace and Sabo shouted, both going red. Rogue laughed.

"Bye Mom!" Luffy, ever impervious to embarrassment, shouted back.

"Good luck, honey! Be safe! Have fun!"

"We will, Mom!"

"Yeah, don't worry!" Ace called.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em for you, Mom!" Sabo yelled.

"Watch the papers!" Ace shouted. "You'll see us there soon!"

"I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!" Luffy screamed, standing tall with his arms held high. Floating in the water behind him was the sea king he'd just knocked out with Haoshoku Haki.

"I'M GONNA WRITE A BOOK ABOUT THE WORLD!" Sabo hollered, grinning broadly.

"I'M GONNA SHOW 'EM!" Ace didn't find it necessary to explain who 'they' were and just what it was he was going to show them.

"BYE EVERYONE!" the boys called, waving their arms above their heads.

"BYE BOYS! GOOD LUCK!"

The trio grinned. "Alright Sabo, set a course!"

"Aw, Ace! I was gonna say that!" Luffy whined.

"Well _I'm_ the captain."

"No _I_ am! I can't be Pirate King if I'm not the captain!"

"I'm not letting my little brother be my captain!"

"By that logic," Sabo pointed out with a smirk, "_I _should be captain."

"But I'm strongest!"

"Power isn't everything."

"But I'm gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy persisted. "I _have_ to be captain!"

Sabo sighed. "Maybe we should have made separate crews."

"NO!" the biological brothers exclaimed. "We're sailing _together_."

"Besides, Gramps would've come and dragged Luffy off to Marineford for training the second we made the newspaper."

The blonde nodded, accepting the truth of that statement. "But how do we decide who'll be captain?"

"I know! We can ask our nakama!"

"What?"

"That's a great idea, Lu!" Ace agreed with a nod.

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"We'll ask the first person we recruit who should be captain," Ace explained with a grin.

Sabo sighed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"I dunno," Luffy answered without missing a beat. "Why?" _Bop!_ "Ow! What was that for?" he whined, rubbing the forming bump on his head. He didn't get an answer.

~ Elsewhere ~

A young woman walked purposefully down the main street toward the Marine base. Her hair was pitch black and fell to her shoulders, held back from her face by a wide-brimmed black hat with a white belt (complete with a silver buckle) around the base of the crown. Her skin was a sharp contrast in comparison with its almost ghostly paleness, her eyes hidden behind a pair of silver aviators with black, mirrored lenses. She dressed professionally with a pair of black slacks that were just loose enough she could fight easily in them, a black button-up (partially buttoned) with a stark white tanktop underneath, and a white cloth jacket trimmed in black with flowy sleeves that had taichi symbols embroidered at their ends. Strapped across her back was a long, black cylinder a little longer than the length of a katana held in place by a black leather strap. It cut diagonally across the design on her back, a skull with swords crossed behind it, taichi symbols replacing the eyes, and a colored dragon-tiger taichi symbol blown up behind the image.

Against her right hip was a katana. This katana wasn't an ordinary one, though. The tsuka-ito was layered in black, white, and red with circular same rather than the traditional diamond-shaped ones. On one side of the katana, the same was silver with a golden, dragon-shaped menuki spanning from the kashira to the fuchi while the other had gold same with a silver tiger-shaped menuki spanning across it. The sword's wooden saya, painted black, was impressively carved to bare the name _Kibo Masami_ in elegant cursive with curling shapes filling in the space left over between the seppa and the kojiri. A magnificent katana if a bit on the showy side.

When she reached the Marine base, she rapped sharply on the metal door and waited patiently until a uniformed officer pulled it open. "Evening Miss, what do you need?"

"Nothing sir." She gave him a quick, polite bow. "I'm a traveling weapons' smith and I was wondering if your base needed their weapons seen to."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to ask my superior officer, Miss. Are you sure you're capable of doing that though?"

"Yes sir, I've repaired weapons at Marine bases before. Don't let appearances fool you, I'm the best smith in East Blue."

The Marine looked her over for a long moment. "We'll have to speak with Captain Morgan first."

"That's not a problem, sir." With a final skeptical look, the man led her into the base. "My name's Masa by the way."

"I'm Ensign Coby," he responded with a bowed head and a smile. "Nice to meet you."

~ With ASL ~

"WE'RE HERE! MEAT!" Luffy shouted when they reached the dock. He leaped from the boat and ran up the main street, Ace and Sabo right behind him.

"SLOW DOWN LUFFY!" they called after him. They watched him round into a restaurant and went in after him, easily spotting him bouncing on the stool at the bar.

"Hey lady, give me meat!" he called to the waitress.

"Sorry, ma'am," Sabo told the woman as she brought a plate over with a half-smile, "Luffy doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'polite.'"

"Oh that's fine, sweety. At least he's not mean about it." The blonde nodded. Yes, there may be a _lot_ of things you could say about Luffy, but mean wasn't one of them.

"Not like that meany!" a little girl agreed with a frown, her lip pouting out as she looked up at them.

"Hush, Rika," the woman hissed, shooing her daughter behind the counter. "You don't wanna get us in trouble do you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Well what can I get you two?" Rika's mother asked, looking to Sabo and his brothers who were fighting over Luffy's plate. "Two more meals?" She looked amused.

"Probably more like five for those two, they eat a lot." The woman chuckled.

"Coming right up."

When she walked away, Sabo looked at the brothers in exasperation. "Do you have to—"

"Give it back, Ace! It's mine!"

"It's mine now!"

"She gave it to _me_!"

"Well you'll have to _take_ it from _me_!"

"Ace!"

Sabo's eye twitched. _Bam! Bam!_ He smirked at the pair as they nursed their new lumps while their elder brother began eating from the plate he'd taken from them. "_Sabo!_" they whined.

"She's coming back with food for you two so shut up." They continued to pout at him, trying to steal food but failing.

Finally the woman returned with two very large plates of food which she sat before the dark haired boys. "Thanks!" they exclaimed after a look from the eldest and began eating.

"Is there someplace we could buy a ship on this island?" Sabo asked the woman hopefully. Traveling in a fishing boat with those two was _horrible_.

"No, sorry. This place is really in the middle of nowhere."

"Then why's the Marine base so big?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, we could see it from the harbor," Ace added, looking up. _SMACK!_ "Don't touch my food Luffy!"

"That _hurt_ Ace!"

"It's what you get for trying to steal my food."

"Do you know of a nearby island that might have a ship we can buy?"

The woman considered this. "I heard about a carpenter in Syrup Village a year or two ago, you could try there."

"Thanks, could you tell me where—"

Sabo was cut off by the door slamming open and vicious-looking wolf followed by a pompous blonde man with helmet hair dressed in a purple suit burst in shouting. "Make way for my precious doggy!"

"Hm?" Luffy asked, looking around at the man and animal with a steak hanging from his mouth. With a growl, the wolf pounced at the young teen, clearly aiming for the steak causing the boy to yelp in surprise, dropping the morsel. The wolf continued his advance on the boy though causing anger to flare in Ace's eyes. The teen's fist shot out, catching the dog on its chin and sending it flying into the wall. "Thanks Ace, but I didn't need help." Luffy grinned at his older brother who knew the boy wasn't lying, but protective instinct was protective instinct and what had happened had happened. No use dwelling on it.

"MY DOGGY! How dare you attack my dog! I'm Captain Morgan's son you know!"

"I don't give a damn who your father is," Ace growled, glaring dangerously at the man. "That thing attacked my brother; it deserved what it got."

"Why you! I'm gonna tell my father and have you both executed!"

Ace let out a laugh. "I'd like to see you _try_." His voice made it clear that there was no way in hell he saw that happening.

"I'M TELLING DADDY!"

"Go right on ahead you wuss!" Ace shouted back as the man ran from the building with his Marine escorts right behind him. With a huff, the teen turned back around and returned to his meal, his brothers doing the same.

"Ririka! Rika!" a young man's voice exclaimed excitedly as the door is thrown open again. He looked to be a little older than Luffy with purplish-pink hair, dressed in a Marine uniform.

"Coby? What's gotten you so excited?" the woman behind the counter asked, an amused smile on her face.

"It's great news, Ririka! Captain Morgan's been defeated! They put him in a holding cell! We don't have to worry about him anymore!"

"Really? That's great news! Who is it that beat him? Commander Ripper?"

"No! It was this strange girl! She said she was a weapons' smith— and she is, a really good one too— but, when she saw how Captain Morgan treated us and everyone else, she put a stop to him! She was so strong!" Sabo and Ace exchanged a glance. A strong weapons' smith? Maybe they should recruit her.

"What? We have to thank her! Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was headed to the docks last I saw— I was going that way too."

"Then let's go! Rika! Come on!"

"What is it Mommy?"

"I'll explain on the way, we're going to the docks!"

"Come on, Luffy," Ace instructed. "Let's go meet this girl."

"Huh? You think she'll make a good crew mate?"

"We'll have to see for ourselves, won't we?"

~ With Masa ~

_This is a nice change,_ Masa decided with a smile as she dropped the carrier from her back to the floor of her ship. _No shouting and cursing, no people trying to kill me or catch me before I leave. Just peace and quiet while I set sail... Not gonna work, I hate it. Too boring._ "Men! Sa-lute!"

"Hm?" the startled sound escaped her lips before she realized it was coming and she looked up to see a line of Marines on the shore saluting her.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING US MISS!" a little girl shouted, waving her arms excitedly beside her mother.

The young woman's eyes moved to the three boys standing just far enough away to be isolated from the group as she waved back to the girl. Two of the boys were a little older than her, the last a little younger (She's 16, Luffy's 14, Ace & Sabo are 17). One of the older and the younger looked alike in that they both had dark hair— she was too far away to make out features. The elder dark haired boy had longish, wavy hair and freckles that easily stood out on his face. He was dressed in a dark pair of shorts that reached his knees, an orange belt looped through one loop to fall against his side, and an open yellow shirt that revealed his six pack. A bright orange hat perched on his head and a strange necklace hung from his neck. The youngest had shorter hair that looked like it had been cut off with a dagger that had a straw hat perched on top of it. Under his left eye a curving scar was clearly visible. He dressed simply in a pair of blue shorts that came to his knees and a red vest. The final boy was blonde and missing a front tooth by the looks of it. A black top-hat perched on his white-blonde hair. He was easily the least ruffian-looking of the group in his blue slacks, a blue shirt, and a white neckerchief. The young woman's eyes returned to the Marines and a mischievous glint appeared in the eyes hidden behind her aviators. She turned around showing them the jolly roger— what else could it be?— on her back. She could hear their gasps and grinned before sitting. "SEE YA!" she called toward the shore before laughing.

~ Back on Shore ~

"No way," Coby murmured, eyes the size of dinner plates. He glanced at Commander Ripper who had the same stunned expression as everyone else that recognized the symbol.

"Men! As our current salute is in violation of Marine code, we will go without food for the day!"

"Yes sir!"

"You may relax."

"What is it, Sabo? Ace? What's the mark mean? Is she a pirate too?"

"What? You've never heard of the Shadow?" Coby demanded of the boy.

"The huh?" the smallest of the three boys asked.

"The _Shadow_, Luffy," the blonde teen told him. "He's— or she's I guess— a ronin pirate— that's a pirate without a crew— that goes from island to island in a pattern the Marines can't figure out. She comes under the guise of a weapons' smith and has decimated a lot of Marine bases and pirate crews."

"She's a beast!" Coby added. "She beats people within an inch of their lives and leaves it up to their strength whether they live or die! Not one person so far has lived! That's how brutal she is! And to top it off, the only thing the Marines have been able to find on her is that symbol on her back! Until now I guess."

"I can't believe that was her," Ripper told them. "She was so polite, but she _was_ brutal against Morgan." The three looked at one another and the Marine could see excitement in their eyes. Before Coby could tell them not to chase after her, they were gone.


	3. Meet Sayamasa, the Weapons' Smith

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Meet Sayamasa the Weapons' Smith

A sharp jerking and rocking of her ship stirred Masa from her sleep. That was strike number one right there; anyone that knew the young woman knew that there was no faster way to put her in a foul mood than to interrupt her nap. Except maybe pushing her into a body of water or throwing water on her. That tended to piss her off pretty well too, but I digress. Anyway, she was pissed. She glared at the ship that had dared interrupt her sleep and the person in it, her tired eyes only caring to pick up an impression of black, white, and purple. And young, definitely young. Deciding it was best to _not_ kill the kid, and needing something to wake her up enough to function, she reached into her bag for her cigarette case. Opening it, she found none. Strike number two and she didn't give a damn that it wasn't _his_ fault she'd forgotten cigarettes in Shell Town. She growled, the sound rumbling through her chest. "Get the hell out of here kid, I'm not in a good mood." She promptly laid back down, hand reaching out to grab the end of the other boat and push, forcing the two wooden vehicles apart.

Masa closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep. A minute that felt like hours passed and she snarled, jerking upright. _Damn nicotine addiction! Damn kid! Damn— wait, did I forget my medicine again? _Blinking, the girl tilted her head to check out the positioning of the sun. _Better question: do I want to take it today? Nah, can't buy more 'til I get to Common Town and... where was that again?_ She looked around, her eyes spotting the boat bearing the kid in the distance. _Beautiful, lost _again_. Hey, maybe that kid can tell me where it is! _She grabbed a small bottle of pills and popped one before shouting, "Hey kid! Wait up!" She grabbing the oars and rowing after him, not really caring that it would be a little while before the medication kicked in.

~ ASL ~

"What do you mean we're lost?" Ace demanded of their supposed navigator, Sabo.

"Just that! If you and Luffy hadn't been brawling and knocked the rudder off-course we wouldn't be in this situation! I'm not a real navigator you know! I only know the basics!"

"Next up on the agenda, find a real navigator," the brunette grumbled. "Luffy! Stop making that face! Hey! That's all the food we have left! _Luffy_!"

"What are you— LUFFY PUT THAT DOWN!"

Okay, maybe we should check in with the ASL crew later...

~ Masa ~

The black haired woman would have felt bad for yelling at the kid after he gave her directions. Would have being the key phrase. And that would have belongs before the _other_ phrase "if he hadn't been such an ass about it!" Well, he hadn't been _that_ mean but it still equated to ass in Masa's book. After all, who says stuff like that? So it was that she was grumbling under her breath and so very not in the usual neutral mood her medication put her in when she arrived in Common Town which had conveniently only been an hour away. Thank god, she was gonna kill something if she didn't get any nicotine. She took her jacket off, not wanting to get chased out of town before she got the much-needed supplies, and stuffed it in her bag which was pulled onto her shoulder. She looked down at the cylindrical carrier for a long moment, debating on the wisdom of taking it versus leaving it. With a final thought of _screw it_, she proceeded to stride quickly into town, not caring about the clicking sound of her heels as she went straight to a very important store— the one that carried cigarettes.

Common Town, being the only town in East Blue that carried her much-needed (according to her doctor, mother, and most people she'd lived with anyway) medication, was the only town in East Blue she made semi-frequent visits to and therefore the only one she could navigate with perfect confidence. As such, it took her a grand total of two minutes to reach the tobacco store. "I need cigarettes!" she announced immediately, pushing past the line of customers.

"Hey! I was here first!"

"I haven't had nicotine in a week," she shot back, exaggerating a bit. "Excuse me if I don't care."

"I see _someone's_ been skipping their medication," the clerk noted. The customers glanced at her and took a step or two away. Hearing 'skipping their medication' about someone with a sword at their hip and the air of someone that knew how to use it tends to do that.

"_Cigarettes_," she persisted in that single-minded way that tended to make people chuckle and do what you wanted. Which is exactly what the clerk did. "Put it on my tab," she told him before dashing out the door.

"SAYAMASA GET BACK HERE!" She ignored him and smacked the pack against her hand before opening it and pulling one out. New problem.

She looked around for a moment. "Anyone got a light?" No response. _Fan-freaking-tastic_. Grumbling under her breath, she went back into the store, fishing out the money for the cigarettes.

"Had a change of heart?" the guy that was next in line asked.

"No," the clerk snorted, taking out a lighter and flipping it open. "She doesn't have a light."

The black haired woman put the money on the counter and snatched the lighter away. "That's enough for this too," she informed him, putting the cigarette in her mouth and striking the flint to light it as she left the store. She took a long drag before blowing it out. A smile twitched at her lips, she felt better already. Granted, that _could_ be the medication kicking in. She strolled down the street toward the pharmacy, cigarette hanging from her mouth as she meticulously transferred her cigarettes from the pack to her waterproof cigarette case before stowing that away and concentrating on draining the one in her mouth.

~ ASL ~

"Hey! I see an island!" Luffy, who sported quite a few new bumps and bruises, exclaimed, pointing. His eyes sparkled. "Adventure!" Neither Ace nor Sabo made any attempt to talk to him, knowing he was too far gone to process anything they told him.

"Hopefully we can replenish the supplies Luffy decimated there," Sabo told his brother with a frown.

"Do we have enough to _buy_ the supplies?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on how far this Syrup Village place is and what their going-rates are. We have to take into account about how much a ship will cost too and— you don't have any idea about half of what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Ace snapped, but Sabo knew it was only for his pride.

"Don't worry, we can always steal more ya know."

The son of the former king grinned. "_That_ I'm good at."

"So you're admitting you're not good at math?"

Ace froze, realizing the trap he'd sprung for himself too late. "I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I—"

"Uh Ace? Sabo? We're not supposed to hit the island are we?"

"No Luffy. Why would you— crap!" Sabo and Ace quickly lowered the sail in an attempt to slow down the boat. It helped and they coasted the rest of the way with a little help from Luffy with the oars.

"ME—" _Bop!_ "OW! What was—"

"We are going to get provisions and maybe steal some money," Sabo told the younger boy slowly but firmly. "Not eat, not look for adventure. Provisions and money. Maybe a ship. Understand?"

"But—"

"_Understand_?"

Luffy pouted. "Meany." Taking that to mean 'I understand, Sabo', the blonde nodded and led the way into the town with Ace bringing up the rear and a sulking Luffy between them. They should have known that if Luffy didn't find adventure, adventure found him.

~ Masa ~

"Come on Michael. Why not?" the black haired teen demanded, frowning at the man in front of her.

"You're still too young."

"I'm sixteen and I've been on my own longer than you have. I think that means I'm mature enough to make this decision."

"Fine fine, but I still won't. I doubt you could take it. Tattoos hurt ya know."

Michael was rewarded by a victorious smirk. "I bet a hundred beli I could not only take it, but not make a sound."

The man frowned at her as the words processed. "You sneaky little devil. It's either take the bet and give you the tattoos or not take the bet, pass up a hundred beli, and essentially say you could take it."

"Meaning you'd be obligated to give me the tattoos." She grinned while he scowled.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll do it, but you have to pay for the tattoos along with that hundred beli you're gonna be giving me."

"Not a problem, but I'll be living fifty beli richer and you know it."

"Yeah right."

Twenty minutes later, Sayamasa strode out of the tattoo parlor 50 beli richer just as she'd predicted. She was examining the black block letters that now decorated the center knuckle of both her hands. On her left from pointer to pinky was the word 'HATE' while on the right from pinky to pointer was the word 'LOVE.' _He did a better job than I thought he would._ A young man in a straw hat on top of scruffy black hair bumped into her. "Watch where you're going, kid," she advised, not thinking twice about it. Until she took a step a second later and noticed that her pocket was now empty. Her anger flared._ That little—_ "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" And off she went chasing the straw hat wearing kid. It didn't register that the boy was the same one from Shell Town, the one with two more companions. Ah well, nothing she couldn't handle... she hoped.

She rounded a corner after the boy only to leap back when a pole and beam of light shot toward her. "Why are you chasing Luffy?" the blonde demanded angrily while the brunette seemed content to shoot another light beam.

"If you can't hold onto your money, you don't deserve it."

"I don't give two shits about the money, keep it for all I care. What _I_ want is my damn cigarettes!"

"Cigarettes?" Straw Hat echoed, poking his head between his friends'. "You mean this?" He held out the silver cigarette case which she snatched without pause. She looked it over as she walked off though she still wanted to beat holy hell out of the kid for taking it. "Wait!" And then the kid was walking beside her despite the fact that she hadn't even paused in her step. "You're the pirate lady from that Marine base town! You should join our crew!"

"No thanks, kid, now get lost." She popped open the case and took one out, quickly finding the lighter in her other pocket while she put the case back into its rightful place before lighting up and taking a long drag.

"I refuse!"

"What?"

"I refuse to accept your answer!"

"Fine, don't accept it, that won't change anything." She blew smoke out her nose. "You're not my favorite person right now so scram, find someone else to be in your crew."

"No, I've decided!"

"I said no and that means no."

"Oh come on! It's really fun! And I'm gonna be Pirate King! Don't ya wanna be on the Pirate King's crew?"

"Are you now? You have any idea how many others say that?"

"A lot!" he all but chirped. "But they're all wrong 'cause I'm the one who's gonna be Pirate King!" There was so much conviction in his voice that Masa almost believed him. "Oh! I'm Luffy by the way! Monkey D Luffy!"

"Sayamasa, call me Masa," she answered automatically. "Wait! No! Don't call me anything! Get lo—" and just like that two and two clicked together to equal four. "Wait,_ Monkey D_ Luffy?" He nodded. "As in _Monkey D Garp_? The Marine Vice Admiral?"

"You know Grandpa?"

Sayamasa stopped dead. "_Grandpa_? You're the grandson of one of the most famous Marines and you're a pirate after One Piece?"

"Yep!"

The young woman couldn't help but laugh at the irony and clap the boy on the shoulder. "I like you kid, but no I won't join your crew."

"Aw! Why not?"

She shrugged dismissively. "Don't wanna." With that, she started walking again.

"That's not a good reason."

"Look kid, I doubt you, or those friends of yours, _want_ me on your crew."

"If I didn't want you on my crew I wouldn't ask."

"And what is it that makes you want me on your crew?"

"You're a good person. And cool. And kinda funny and weird and—"

"Says who?"

"Says me, didn't ya hear?"

Sayamasa's eyes twitched._ Self control. Mind over matter. Come on Masa you _don't_ want to kill this kid. Yes I do! No, bad Masa._ "How do you know that I am what you think I am?"

"I dunno, I just _know_ you are."

"That twisted logic isn't getting us anywhere, kid."

"But—"

"MISS MASA!" a young woman with pale brown hair and a panicked face screamed.

"What is it, Linda? What's wrong?"

"They're here and-and—"

"Who's here? Spit it out."

"It's—"


	4. Mania and Depression

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Mania and Depression

"It's Iron Mace Alvida!" Linda exclaimed, terror in her voice.

"Alvida?" Masa echoed slowly. "You do realize she's— never mind, give me five minutes." She took a drag from her cigarette and strode confidently toward the port. "She's still at port right?"

"Yes Miss Masa! Please hurry! She-she killed—"

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else get killed." Masa's face had gone dark. "Except maybe a few pirates," she growled as she quickened her pace. She really didn't want to know who it was that had been killed; she'd spent enough time on the island to be fairly close to most and didn't particularly want to go into a blind rage as her disorder made her somewhat prone to do. She decided to mentally remove herself from the problem, to not concentrate on the casualties as a friend to them, but to look upon this as an assault on her territory. That's what it was too, everyone in East Blue knew that this island was the Shadow's territory even if they didn't know who the Shadow was. An attack on her territory was an attack on her and an attack on her was a grievous mistake for the other party.

"Who's this Alva lady?"

"Alvida, kid. She's one of the weakest pirates in the sea, but she has a bounty. She's also a goddamned bitch with a giant mace that's one of the worst examples of smithing I've ever seen."

"So you're a smith?"

"I'm the best damn weapons' smith you'll ever meet brat, don't forget that." Her eyes snapped up as they reached the port, hidden orbs easily locking on the big, hideous woman with a giant mace in her hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she shouted, making sure she would get the attention of the pirates. She did and a few leered at her. They didn't know who she was of course and they were about to pay for it.

"I'm the most beautiful woman in the seas, Captain Iron Mace Alvida, bounty of 5,000,000! I've come to claim this island as mine!"

"Most beautiful my ass, I've seen shit prettier than you." The pirates behind the woman paled.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRAT!" Alvida roared, slamming her mace down only to have it stopped by a single hand of the smith.

"So glad you asked," Masa answered. "Name's Mibu D Sayamasa, not that you would recognize it. Maybe you'll recognize my epithet though, ever heard of the Shadow?" Alvida was too busy trying to dislodge her mace from the black haired woman's grip that she didn't seem to hear what she was being told, but her crew certainly did as they took on the pallor of ghosts. The younger, and prettier, woman jerked the mace from the other woman's grip. "This happens to be my territory you're trying to steal." She threw the mace, which now looked like just a hunk of melted metal, several feet away. "Normally I'd give you the chance to run away like the damn coward you are, but I hear you've done a bit of killing around here."

"And I'm about to do more!" The woman exclaimed, bringing her fist down despite the fact that the woman before her had stopped her mace with a single hand. With a sneer, Masa's right foot shot out, the heel driving itself deep into the bigger woman's sternum. Luffy winced,_ Feet shouldn't bend like that._ Indeed, her toes were pulled straight back so they almost touched her leg and her silver heel had completely disappeared inside the ugly woman. Alvida was left gasping for air that wouldn't come as the smaller woman removed her heel which was now coated in stick red blood.

"Don't even try. I punctured you're diaphragm, you won't be breathing anytime soon." With a swift slice of her sword, the woman's head and shoulders were separated from one another.

"C-c-c-captain Alvida!" the pirates screamed.

"From what I understand, none of you have done any killing, correct?" They nodded vigorously. "Then I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide I'm not quite satisfied with killing only the captain." The men gulped before turning tell and booking it out of there as fast as they could manage. "Cowards," she scoffed. She picked up Alvida's head and tossed it into a dinghy, her body following close behind. Then she flicked away her finished cigarette, pulled out her lighter, lit it, and tossed it in with the body, her clothes quickly igniting followed by everything else. With a swift push of her foot, the little boat was sailing out to see, giving the former captain a viking's funeral. "More than that bitch deserves," the girl growled, pulling out another cigarette only to stop. "Shit, yo kid, you got a light?"

"That was cool! You're really strong! You've gotta be on my crew now!"

Masa stared at the boy for a long moment. "You know, kid, most people would have freaked the hell out after that. Whatever, my answer still stands. Go find someone else to bother, I've got work to do." Luffy stood there pouting a moment before turning and moping back the way they came. _Thank god he _finally_ gave up,_ she thought, having no idea just how wrong she was.

~ Luffy ~

Luffy wasn't very happy. Anyone that knew him, knew how strange this was seeing as the boy always seemed to have that perpetual happiness that knew no boundaries. Ace and Sabo would have picked up on it immediately and demanded to know what was wrong so they could go beat the shit out of whoever had made him unhappy. Unfortunately, Luffy was lost and that just so happened to be one of the contributing factors to his unhappiness, though not a big one. Being lost rarely bothered the boy, it was the best way to find adventure after all. A much bigger reason Luffy was unhappy was how very hungry he was and there wasn't even any food to eat around here! The final reason was that he had a very strong, unwelcome feeling that, no matter what he tried, his new friend Masa wouldn't join his crew. He didn't like that one bit.

It was then that his nose caught the scent of something that smelled similar to food and he pushed his way into the little shop the smell came from, not noticing or caring about the sign that read 'Pharmacy'. He blinked when he saw shelves and shelves of bottles with labels on them, a small counter with glass paneling over it and a short old man standing behind it. "Oi Mister, you know where I can find some food?"

"What's the matter, kid, lost?" The boy nodded. "You aren't the first, though why you chose to come to a pharmacy to ask is beyond me."

"What's a far-a-see? Is it food? Does it taste good?"

"_Pharmacy_," the man corrected. "And no it isn't food. This building is a pharmacy, a store that sells medicine."

"So it's a mystery store!" Luffy exclaimed, slamming his fist into his open palm.

The old man's face met his palm just then. The thought 'what kind of idiot is this kid?' clear on his face. Well, clear to anyone who wasn't completely and utterly oblivious. "Yeah sure, whatever kid. Is there something bothering you? You don't look that happy."

"I'm really hungry mister, got any food?"

"Not in the store."

"Oh."

"Is that all? You sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

Luffy considered this a moment. _Maybe this man knows Masa! She said this place was her territory after all! Maybe he can tell me how to get her to join my crew! _"Do you know Masa, Old Man?"

"I reckon just about everyone in this town knows Masa, boy," the man answered. "She's an interesting girl, comes by pretty often. I'm probably the one she sees most in this town. Me or Tommy, the clerk at the tobacco store."

"That's great! Do you know how I can convince her to join my crew?" he asked hopefully, bouncing heels and leaning against the counter. "Please Mister! I'll do anything! Well, not anything, but—"

"You're a pirate? You're awfully young."

"So what? I'm gonna be Pirate King ya know!"

The man chuckled. "Good luck with that kid. But tell me, why do you want Masa to be on your crew?"

"She's nice and kinda funny and strong and cool and a good person and weird and strong and—"

"I get the picture, kid. How long have you known Masa?"

"I dunno. An hour maybe?"

The old man stared at him for a long moment. An hour? He was so desperate to have her on his crew after an hour? What had that girl been up to? And how did he get such an accurate assessment of her character so fast? Of course, that assessment didn't always apply thanks to her disorder... "Alright, kid, I'm going to tell you a few things about Miss Masa, alright?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Have you ever heard of something called Bipolar Disorder?"

"Nope, what is it?"

"Bipolar Disorder is a mental disorder and it's beyond the control of the person it effects." The boy nodded, seeming to understand that this information was very important. "A person with Bipolar Disorder goes through episodes of what we call mania and depression at random intervals with a bit of normalcy in between. It can be a whole lot like rapid mood swings. In a period of mania, the person experiences fast thoughts and speech, increased energy, decreased need for sleep, things like that. They can also experience excessive irritability, aggressive behavior, impatience, poor judgment, reckless behavior, difficulty concentrating, or elevated moods and exaggerated optimism. Periods of depression are categorized by loss of interest, prolonged sad or irritable moods, loss of energy, feelings of guilt or worthlessness, difficulty sleeping, the whole shebang."

"So a person with this what-ya-ma-call-it change between being hyper and lazy?"

The man sighed, figuring that would be the best he got from the boy. "Sort of. It's a lot more complicated than that."

"And Masa has this disorder?"

"Yes, and her disorder is particularly unstable. She rarely exhibits periods of normalcy when not medicated and even when she is medicated she's still likely to go into rages or depressions with the correct stimuli."

"Huh?"

"If she gets really mad she'll go into a blind rage, you know what that is, right?"

"When someone gets so mad they attack everything... right?"

"Yes, exactly. And depression is...?"

"When someone's really lazy and sad?" he asked hopefully after a long moment of clearly difficult thought.

"Close enough."

"So she can still get really mad or really sad?"

"In the right circumstances, yes. She can be very dangerous to be around, I think that's why she prefers to travel alone. With the amount of time she spends at sea, and the rarity of the herb that's needed to make the medication work in her particular case, she usually doesn't have enough medication to last her from one island to the next."

"So _that's_ why she's a ronin," Sabo's voice announced from the door. Both men jumped and looked up to see Luffy's two brothers standing there, looking rather thoughtful and intrigued. "I've always wondered."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the first person Luffy wants us to recruit is legitimately crazy?" Ace asked his brother who only laughed.

"I'm assuming this place carries the herb that she needs for her medicine, right? That's why she chose this island as her territory," the blonde noted, looking at the pharmacist.

"Yes, you're right. Although she's become very fond of this place since." The man leaned forward onto the counter, propping his elbows against it. "Tell me, boys, even with knowing all of this, do you still want to recruit her?"

"Yes," Luffy answered without a second thought.

"I don't see why not, Luffy's not that far from crazy himself," Ace pointed out.

"Like you're that much better," Sabo shot back with a snort.

"Hey!"

The man behind the counter smiled slightly and chuckled. "You seem like a good group of kids so I'm going to ask something of you." The three looked at him seriously, suspicion clear on their faces. "Take Sayamasa with you."

"Huh?"

"This boy says he wants to be Pirate King, that means you're heading to the Grand Line soon, doesn't it?"

Sabo nodded. "As soon as we find a decent navigator and a cook. Maybe one or two others."

"There aren't many things that girl wants from this world, really there are only two. One is to be the best weapons' smith the world has to offer, and the other is to return to the Grand Line."

"The best huh, there shouldn't be anything less on the Pirate King's crew!"

"Wait, what do you mean _return_ to the Grand Line?" Sabo asked. "She's been there before?"

"I don't really know, all I've told you is secondhand information or speculation. Except the bit about Bipolar Disorder."

"So you _want_ us to recruit Masa and take her with us to the Grand Line?" Ace asked with a grin.

"I suspect the whole island would want that."

Luffy grinned widely and laughed. "Looks like we've found are first nakama!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"We have to find her and convince her first," Sabo pointed out.

"Hang on a second," the pharmacist instructed before disappearing into the rows of shelves behind the counter. He returned several moments later with a rather large bottle which he held out to them. "This is Sayamasa's medication. I can't include anything more than a month's supply because it doesn't keep longer than that when it's all mixed together. You'll have to find a capable doctor that can reproduce it soon. The instructions for how to make it are on the inside of the label."

Sabo took it from the man and examined the label for a minute before shrugging and putting it in his bag. "Do you know where she'd be?"

"She might still be at the port," Luffy chirped. "She said she had work to do and told me to leave."

"The port? What was she doing there?"

"This ugly pirate lady attacked and—"

"I assume there were casualties," the man cut in, not particularly wanting to hear about a pissed-off Masa, they tended to freak him out with their sheer brutality. "That means she's helping clean up the port and bury the dead most likely."

~ Masa ~

The young woman took a long drag from her cigarette and held it in for as long as she could manage before slowly blowing it out. Her eyes were closed, her body still, her mind miles away. She hated graveyards, which was where she was at the moment. That scent of death and the weird scent the soil gave off, the quiet solemnity and the and overbearing grief tearing through her. She really hated graveyards, so why did she find herself in them so often? Her weird sense of honor was why. Hell, she'd made random fields into graveyards before and they still felt the same. Always like this. She took another long drag.

And always when she stood in the midst of the dead's eternal resting place, her mind dragged itself back. That memory was probably why she hated graveyards so much; she could never quite push it away in these places. This time she'd decided not to struggle with them, to shove them away. She'd been running from those memories long enough and it was high time to confront them. So her mind carried her back over several years and miles of ocean to arrive at that one place.

_Two children, a boy and a girl of about ten years, stood side by side, the girl on the left and boy on the right. Their hands were joined, clasped tightly together as they stood close, both sets of eyes trained on the headstone. They'd been staring so long the words were blurred in their minds. It seemed so unreal, so impossible. How could she be gone? She was invincible! Nothing could hurt her! There was no way some stupid disease could take her away! It had to be a joke, some cruel prank someone was trying to pull on them. Any minute now she'd come walking up to them telling them they were idiots for believing she would die so easily. She would wrap them up in her arms and tell them that same thing she'd told them a thousand times: "you silly-heads, what are you worried about? I'm not gonna die so hush." It didn't happen. It never happened. It didn't matter that they had hoped and prayed and begged for it to be some cruel prank. She never came. They never heard her voice. She really was gone and never coming back._

_ As for the two children, brother and sister as it were, they didn't look too much alike. The girl had hair black as pitch in a cute little pixie cut, her mother had always said she looked adorable with short hair. It was true, though the tear streaks running down her face and the overly large aviators sitting on the bridge of her nose retracted from it a bit. Her brother, though, had long hair, long enough to fall easily to his shoulders, that was a strange color somewhere between orange and brown. His eyes were deep, chocolate brown and, while they were usually so bright and full of life, were completely dead. Tear streaks ran down his face and his eyes were puffy and red. Together they made a pitiful couple in their black clothing. _

_ The girl blinked hard, her left fist coming up to brush away more tears that threatened to fall; she'd had enough of crying for one day. She was strong, just like her mother had been, so she shouldn't cry. Her mother wouldn't want her to cry, she'd want her to be happy. What a stupid thing though, how could she ever be happy after this? "Sayamasa? Muramasa? There you two are, I've been looking all over." The two were swept up into a tight hug and found themselves holding tight to a pale blue shirt. It wasn't their mother but their father. "I'm so sorry I was here," he murmured into their hair as he rocked them, letting them burrow into his chest. "I'm so sorry." Even as tired from the emotional stress of the day, Sayamasa easily heard his voice crack. He was crying? But Daddy never cried! Just like Momma. The girl felt her lip quiver and her eyes water and soon she was sobbing again, listening to her father's quiet apologies until she fell asleep._

He hadn't been there. It was something Masa had never quite been able to forgive him for. Even when she rationalized it out that he'd been miles upon miles away and had come as fast as was humanly— more like inhumanly actually— possible. She pushed blame onto the Taishiro too, the men who'd refused to wait just _one more day_ so he could be there. It had only been two days after her death that the funeral was held, one more day wouldn't have changed a damn thing. Except he would have been there. But he wasn't and the cruel, irrational part of Masa's heart and brain wouldn't let go of that. Even when she rightfully blamed the Taishiro for denying her and him that right, that little voice in her head pointed out that anger and blame wouldn't change anything and that he wasn't there.

She took another long drag from her cigarette as she slowly walked from the cemetery. She couldn't stay here anymore. She was tired, emotionally drained, and she could feel one serious depression coming on. She wanted to go curl up in a ball somewhere— making sure to keep any and all sharp objects far away in case the depression his _that_ hard— and sleep like the dead. She frowned. Damn she hated that expression.

"Hey Masa!" The frown deepened. Dammit! Why couldn't she get one fucking moment's peace from that kid?

**A/N: Okay, if you were surprised with the way that chapter went, you aren't the only one I assure you. Honestly, I hadn't intended for that little flashback when I started it, or really delving so deeply into Masa's character. But the story led me there and the words came one after another. Wanna know something sad that only one of the weird authors like me would understand? Before this chapter, _I_ didn't know her mom was dead. I'd actually kinda made her alive in my head and set up all this background information and then boom! Things about her past popped into my head and _refused_ to change even in the slightest. Guess that's what I get for letting the characters come to life in my imaginary world. Oh and no, I'm not certifiably crazy... I don't think. Sorry for rambling and I hope you liked it. **


	5. Dreams

**LuffyxRuby & creativityiswriting: I actually have an idea for the whole captain thing, it's Ace, Sabo, and Luffy that don't. I do, however, really like the idea of having them each command a ship in a fleet so that may come along when the crew's big enough (it'll get bigger faster than in the manga/anime too but I don't think it'll come 'til they get to the Grand Line. And possibly Water 7, but that's just to make it easier for them to get a ship)**

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Dreams

Masa _really_ didn't want to deal with this idiot right now, here of all places. And didn't he know not to shout in a graveyard? She glared at him, not caring that her eyes no doubt relayed her mental exhaustion and her shoulders were slumped, posture looking defeated. The two elder boys looked surprised as they took in her image while the younger looked completely unconcerned, smiling brightly. "I found you! Now you're gonna join our crew! This is—"

"First off kid, show some respect and be quiet in a cemetery. Second, there is no way in hell I'm joining your crew so _go the hell away_. Goodbye." With a sharp turn on her stiletto heels— which were made with actual stiletto knives— she strode with as much determined energy as her depressed mental-state allowed.

~ ASL ~

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Be quiet, Lu, you're only pissing her off more," Sabo hissed. "And she's right about about the being quiet in a cemetery thing, it's disrespectful to be loud."

"But Sabo—"

"Just be quieter, Lu."

"Come on or we'll lose her," Ace told them, taking off after the girl. "She knows this place better than us."

Sabo and Luffy quickly followed. "She may know the place better, but I think she's in one of those depressions that pharmacist talked about."

"So you don't think she's thinking clearly enough to use that advantage?" Ace looked away from her for a whole two seconds to lock eyes with Sabo.

"No, I don't think she—"

"Hey where'd she go?" Luffy asked suddenly and the trio came to a stop. The elder two looked up and reached out with their Kenbunshoku Haki but didn't find a sign of the girl.

"Shit, how'd we lose her?"

Sabo frowned as he continued spinning on the spot. "But I was so sure... Luffy was she acting the same way she was when you talked to her before?"

"No," the boy answered, frowning. "She wasn't as nice and she looked so _tired_."

"So she was nice before? And more awake?"

"You saw her before," Ace pointed out. "She stood taller, prouder."

"And just now she looked defeated, tired," Sabo agreed, nodding. "So it would stand to reason that she was in a depressive state, rather than a mania. Unless her normal disposition is like that."

"Anyone that would set out as a pirate couldn't have that much of a wimpy attitude," Luffy responded firmly.

"I agree," Ace added with a nod.

"Sabo?" the two boys looked at their younger brother. "That man-y thing is when she's really mad or happy right?"

"Mania, Luffy, and yes. Why?"

"'Cause she was really really mad when she fought that ugly Alva lady. It was different than when I was talking to her."

"So you think that when we saw her she was in a period of normalcy?"

"Uh... yeah?" Luffy really wasn't sure exactly what Sabo had just said, but he was pretty sure that was the complicated version of what he'd meant.

Sabo nodded. "Well it's starting to get dark. I think it's safe to say she won't leave without her medicine, so we should find a place to stay tonight."

"We need meat first!" Luffy announced firmly.

"Don't worry, Luffy, I know you two need constant food. I'm actually surprised you haven't been complaining my ear off yet. I mean, you've missed two meals." Both brothers froze, eyes widening. _Shit, I _so_ shouldn't have said that!_

"FOOD!"

"MEAT!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"GVIE ME FOOD!"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO GET FOOD!"

"YAY!" They took off toward the nearest restaurant with Sabo trailing around, an amused smile pulling at his lips. Those two were so predictable sometimes.

~ Masa ~

Just so you know, walking in heels while in an emotionally exhausted, mentally depressive state is next to impossible. Masa, being severely bipolar and in heels, knew that pretty well. It was one of the miracles in life that she managed to make it to the only inn in Common Town without falling and hurting herself. When she walked through the door, she felt a small hand on her bicep and a key place in her hand. She blinked and the innkeeper developed in her sight. Masa didn't even attempt to smile, merely grunting her thanks and stumbled to her room which, thankfully, was on the ground floor. Climbing stairs while in her state (and heels) would be impossible.

It was really only due to her familiarity with the way to her room— which the inn kept reserved especially for her— that she made it there. She unlocked the door before closing it behind her, not bothering to lock it. She kicked off her heels, dropped her key to the floor along with her sword— she'd be pissed at herself later for her poor care of it but that was then and this is now— before stumbling her way to her bed and dropping onto it. As much as she hated to admit it, she only had herself to blame for this particular depressive state— after all, she's the one that had opened her Pandora's Box. She usually kept it tucked away in the deepest recesses of her mind with an air-tight seal as it held her most painful memories and experiences (though a few were also tinged with a sweetness she longed for), the things she couldn't even begin to cope with.

So why why _why_ had she allowed herself to crack the lid open even a little bit? It had been inevitable that the top would burst the rest of the way open. She didn't understand it, probably never would. This episode was probably going to win an award for the worst Bipolar Depressive State in the history of Bipolar Depressive States. Whatever, she'd come out of it eventually. Hopefully. With a tired sigh, she closed her eyes, batted away the aviator glasses that were extremely uncomfortable to sleep in, and drifted off. She really needed a nice long sleep right about now.

~ ASL ~

Ace and Sabo were suspicious. Luffy, being Luffy, was far from it. The restaurant they'd gone to earlier had given them _free_ food, _without_ resending their offer in the slightest after seeing just how much the sons of the former pirate king could eat. They'd said it was on account of what a Mr. Johnson had said. Whoever he was. After eating, they'd been directed to the only inn in town where the innkeeper had given them free rooms on the top (3rd) floor, citing the same reason. So it was understandable that the two had set up a little nightwatch, switching watches at around midnight. What had surprised them was when no one came. It was making the pair antsy.

Ace, who had had the second and final shift (Luffy was likely to fall asleep on the job so only the elder two had taken shifts), woke his brothers up. They quickly gathered the few things they had brought, Luffy whining about being hungry already. The trio was intending on finding Masa and taking her along, by force if necessary, before leaving the town. "Excuse me! Sirs!" the three stopped and turned to look at the innkeeper, tensing. Well, Sabo and Ace tensed, Luffy just grinned stupidly. "I'm really sorry to bother you so early, sirs, but Mr. Johnson said he gave you Miss Masa's medication. She'll probably be needing it; she was in a very deep depressive state when she turned up last night."

The two seventeen year olds felt some of their suspicion lessen. So Mr. Johnson was the pharmacist? It would have been nice if someone had mentioned that earlier. Though it was still suspicious that they hadn't taken the offer back after Luffy and Ace ate all they did. "Really?" Luffy asked the woman with a frown. "Is she okay?"

"She should be fine," she assured him with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you to her room." She turned and led them down the hall, Luffy bouncing on his heels while his brothers remained cautious. The innkeeper led them to a room on the ground floor and unlocked the door before leading them inside.

And there was Masa, fast asleep. She lay at an angle on the bed, on top of the blankets and still fully clothed. Her left arm hung over the side of the bed along with the top of her head while her right arm was curled up under her. Her left leg was bent so her foot rested against her right knee which was straightened so her right foot hung over the side of the bed. Immediately noticeable was the long red line on her right foot that was steadily dripping blood onto the carpet. The culprit was easily found: her heels were laying in the middle of the floor, one covered in dry, crusting blood while the other had a fresh splattering of it. Well, at least she hadn't gotten strange blood in her wound.

"Goodness!" the innkeeper exclaimed before snatching up the heels to put the on the dresser before disappearing into the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a first aid kit and sat at the edge of the bed by the girl's foot. She opened the kit and pulled out a little alcohol-soaked swab. Her hand reached out to grab the girl's ankle only to have the other foot shoot toward her, sending the woman sprawling back in order to avoid it. The brunette didn't wake.

"Let me try," Sabo offered. He'd helped Rogue tend Ace and Luffy's wounds for as long as he'd known them so he figured it shouldn't be too hard to clean and bandage this one. And Luffy was going to recruit her so it wouldn't be good to leave her injuries untreated. He took the swab from the woman and grabbed the girl's ankle. When the foot shot out to kick him, he grabbed her other ankle. "Stop that," he instructed sharply. He was surprised when the order was obeyed without any further prompting. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, but she didn't kick again. In fact, the only movement she made at all was a twitching of her toes when he put the alcohol swab to her wound.

"Well that's a relief," the innkeeper murmured with a chuckle. "It's usually such a hassle to tend her wounds when she's like this."

"She hurts herself a lot?" Luffy asked with a frown, brow furrowing in concern.

"Well, yes, but never on purpose; like stepping on her heel. Mr. Johnson says its not unusual for people with Bipolar Disorder to consider suicide, or even try it, but Miss Masa never has." The woman smiled brightly as she stood.

"Then why the hell does she keep sharp things around?" Ace demanded with a frown as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't really know. I think it has something to do with her being a smith, or maybe fighting. Oh well, I'll just leave you all to it." With a polite curtsy, yes a _curtsy_, the woman left the room.

Luffy bounded around the bed, frowning as he knelt and brought his face close to the sleeping woman's. "Hey." The girl made a grumbling noise but didn't wake up. Luffy poked her in the forehead. "_Hey_." She made another sound and swatted at him. Luffy poked her several more times. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. He—" the girl's hand collided with Luffy's jaw.

"Go 'way, Mur," she garbled, fidgeting in her sleep.

"Hey! Be still!" Sabo protested, pausing in his examination of the wound. It was a lot deeper than he'd expected, had she not noticed that she'd stepped on the sharp edge of a knife? Had she just not cared? He frowned at the wound. It would probably need stitches. Good news was that whoever prepared the first aid kit had thought of just such an eventuality— though he doubted it was this particular one— and included the necessary supplies for stitching wounds. "Luffy, leave her alone until I finish, _then_ you can wake her up." The younger boy pouted but sat back, his legs bouncing impatiently. "There, done."

"So I can wake her up now?"

"Go ahead, she needs to take her medication anyway. Ace? Can you get me some water from the bathroom."

"Sure," the slightly younger boy grunted before disappearing into the adjacent room.

Luffy grinned and jumped to his feet. "Hey! Masa! Wake up! Masa! Get up! You gotta take your medicine! Get up! Masa! Aren't ya hungry? Masa! Get—" a nice hard backhand knocked the boy back on his rear. "Ow! Hey! That hurt, Masa!"

The girl let out a deep chested growl and opened her eyes to glare at him. "What are you doing in my room?"

"We brought you these," Sabo answered, shaking the pill bottle as Ace returned with a small cup of water. The girl blinked and turned her head toward them. The boys sucked in their breath. No way, it had to be a trick of the light. There was _no way_ her eyes were really that color. Sabo handed her the bottle while Ace held out the water. Masa grunted her acceptance, popping one of the pills before accepting the water and downing it in a single gulp. She put both on the nightstand. "You're lucky we came too, that was a pretty nasty cut on your foot. It needed stitches." The dark haired woman frowned, grabbing her right foot and twisting it so she could see the bottom of it in a way that ought to be painful.

"Why did you have my medication?" she asked as she prodded the stitch job, her eye twitching slightly to indicate her pain. Her voice was tired and it didn't really sound like she particularly cared for the answer.

"That old guy gave it to us!" Luffy chirped, jumping up to sit on the bed to. "He also told us about your bear order!"

"...bear order?"

"He means _Bipolar Disorder_," Sabo corrected and shot an exasperated look at the back of Luffy's head.

"Yeah! That!"

"Don't mind Luffy, he's an idiot," Ace told her.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Sabo cut in before the two could get into a fight. "I'm Monkey D Sabo," (sounds kinda funny don't it?) "and these are my brothers Luffy, whom you've already met, and Ace."

"So it's three grandsons of a Marine after One Piece huh?" She chuckled. "I'm Mibu D Sayamasa, call me Masa." The girl had turned her eyes to them and was frowning as she looked between the three almost accusatorily. "So—" she cut off and jerked back as Luffy's face was suddenly inches from hers.

"They really are! You're eyes are really red!"

Masa's entire body froze, eyes widening. Her hand shot to her face and groped about it in search of her aviators. An image shot into her mind of abandoning them in the bathroom when she'd gone to wash off her face in the middle of the night. "Well shit."

"That's. So. AWESOME!"

"...Come again?" Awesome? Had he just called her eyes awesome?

"It's cool! I never met someone with red eyes before! Do they do anything cool? Are you a demon? Ooh that'd be neat! A demon on my crew!" He giggled.

Masa could only stare at him, completely dumbfounded. He thought her eyes were cool, had called them awesome. Her eyes moved to the other two who, while more looking more surprised and cautious than Luffy, didn't show even the slightest hint of terror or disgust or any of the other things the people that had seen her eyes had shown. They actually looked _intrigued_. They weren't running away screaming about demons or devils or anything of the sort. "I'm not a demon," she told Luffy simply. "At least not that I know of."

"Aw, oh well. It's still pretty cool," Luffy told her with a grin. "So are you gonna join our crew now?"

Masa frowned, leaning back against the headboard as she considered the three man in front of her. They knew she was bipolar and that she had red eyes and they were still asking her to join? She concentrated hard on Sabo and Ace, whom she presumed where the ones in the group that had an IQ level above that of the average five year old. "Did Mr. Johnson, the pharmacist, explain what Bipolar Disorder is?"

"Yes," Sabo answered.

The girl nodded, she'd figured as much. Mr. Johnson wasn't the type to let someone go into a potentially dangerous situation without important facts provided he knew said facts. These people knew two of her three biggest secrets and didn't give a damn, hell she doubted they'd give a damn about the third either. What did a trio of pirates care that her parents were two incredibly famous pirates? It's not like that would be a _bad_ thing for a pirate. So she considered the offer seriously for a moment, something she hadn't done. "Tell me, do you have dreams?" she asked finally.

"I'm gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy announced immediately.

"I already knew that one, Luffy. I was actually asking your brothers."

Sabo grinned. "I'm gonna write about all the places we visit; a book about the world."

Ace grinned too. "I'm gonna show the world that I am my own man."

"Daddy issues, huh?" she asked with a laugh, she was feeling a lot calmer now. Funny, the meds shouldn't have kicked in yet... "I won't ask, considering you obviously have no intention of explaining."

"What's your dream, Masa?" Luffy asked.

The girl grinned. "I'm going to be nothing less the world's best weapons' smith."

"The pharmacist mentioned something about returning to the Grand Line," Sabo prompted. "What did he mean by that?"

"I was born in the Grand Line," she answered. "When I was around ten I was brought here to East Blue and left."

"Your parents just left you here?"

"What? No, my parents had no say in it whatsoever. Mom had just passed, and Dad had to help his crew fight off some Marines. I expect he was pretty pissed when he found out; probably even tried to find us for a while."

"Why did you wanna know about our dreams?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A person's dream can tell you a lot about them, and the way they talk about it says even more."

"Oh. So are you gonna come with us?"

Masa smirked. "I think I will, but know that I follow my own goals, my own dreams. If you get in the way of them, I'll leave and I just might take a life or two in the process."

Ace and Sabo frowned at that but Luffy grinned widely. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

**A/N: What do ya think? This chapter was entirely too annoying to write because it just wouldn't flow right. I think I finally got it though. I wanted to get a bit of action in here, mostly so I could finally show you what Masa and Luffy's DF are, but Masa just isn't the type to see a show of force as a sign of loyalty or friendship. Ah well, it'll come eventually. I'm surprised no one's asked about it yet.**


	6. Politics, Captains, and Liars

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Politics, Captains, and Liars

It wasn't until they were out at sea a couple hours later that the captain issue was broached. Sabo had set them on a course straight for Syrup Island, the place they would hopefully find a ship. It had annoyed Sabo somewhat that Common Town didn't make ships— really, did no town in East Blue make ships anymore? What was that about?— but the truth was that they were mainly a farming village because of the soil there. Sure, there were more fishing boats because they had to get protein somewhere, but there weren't any ships. So the group would just have to make due with the fishing boat until they finally found a ship, which they hopefully would on Syrup.

Anyway, back to the captain issue. Masa leaned against the railing at the front of the boat, smoking a cigarette with her glasses back in place, her heels, hat, and swords sitting beside her. The trio of captain-wannabes suddenly plopped down in front of her causing the young woman to quirk an eyebrow. "Masa, as our first new nakama, there's something we want you to decide for us." The girl frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. "Which one of us should be captain?"

"Come again?"

"Who should be captain?" Luffy asked, he'd been told he wasn't allowed to influence her opinion in anyway.

"You mean you haven't already decided?"

"No."

"Are you all stupid?"

"No, we just all want to be captain, but we also wanted to sail together," Sabo answered.

"So you are stupid, but in a nice way," she concluded with a nod. "And I get to be the unfortunate crewmate that has to decide."

"Yep."

Masa considered the trio for a long moment. She had a feeling choosing any of them would royally screw her over in the future, but she couldn't not choose either. Damn. That was when a thought occurred to her and she grinned suddenly. "What do you three know about political systems?" She was well versed in political systems, and politics, especially the ones from her home island which would be very useful right now.

"Nothing," the two dark haired boys answered honestly.

"A bit, but not much," Sabo added.

"Do you know how a system of checks and balances works?" she asked him.

"I've never heard of a political system like that," he answered with a frown.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Even if the islands here can be divided into individual countries with their own governments, you only ever see monarchies. Its different in the Grand Line, because other forms of government come into play. Like Sakura's, that's my home island, system of checks and balances for example. Get it?"

"I think so," Sabo answered and Ace nodded. Luffy looked a bit confused but didn't ask.

"Good. The system of checks and balances is simple and exactly what it sounds like. Sakura has three main points of authority: the king or queen (the one that was put into power because the other one doesn't really have anymore of a say than the average person), the Taishiro, and the Goyosei. Don't get that confused with the Gorosei which is a completely different body with a completely different purpose and serves the World Government. Each of the three main bodies has a specific job and they work in a way that can counteract one another in case of a misunderstanding or corruption. Do I still have you?"

"Yeah, this seems simple enough," Sabo answered with a nod.

"You haven't really told us that much," Ace agreed.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused as his mind was trying to catch up.

Masa sighed, but decided to ignore Luffy's confusion for now. "The Goyosei are in charge of keeping the peace, they're the police force; they enforce the laws. The Taishiro are in charge of deciding the accused's guilt through thorough investigation; they're in charge of interpreting the laws. And finally the king or queen decides on punishments for the people found guilty and also creates the laws. Although each law has to be approved by the Goyosei before it goes into effect, and the Taishiro can overturn it if it counteracts an older law. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Kinda."

"Nope."

Masa sighed and turned to the two brunettes. "Each one is put in control of something very important that the country can't function properly without and the others make sure they don't do anything they shouldn't."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Luffy asked, looking as if he now understood perfectly.

Masa sighed. "I honestly don't know. Overestimation maybe? I propose you use a system of checks and balances to run the crew. That way, things stay fair for any future crewmates and none of you have to completely follow another."

"But don't all members of the crew have something important to do that we can't work well without?" Luffy asked with a frown. _Damn, he's smarter than I thought._

"Yes, but not quite in the way I mean; captains wouldn't be necessary at all otherwise. The best crews kind of use a system of checks and balances between the captain and first mate and a few other select members of the crew, but everyone takes orders from the captain. No one has the authority to overrule the captain in any situation unless they decide to commit mutiny and kill him. Or throw him overboard. What I'm saying is that you can each overrule another on a particular decision without having to resort to that."

"So what you're saying is we're all in control and are supposed to make sure the others don't do something stupid? Isn't that how crews work though?"

Masa cocked her head to the side. She'd clearly underestimated Luffy's understanding of pirate crews. "It should be, but it's not. Most crews are scared of their captain; they join up because they want to be in line with what they see as the top power. They pick a captain based on who they don't want as an enemy rather than who they want as a friend. Some join up out of respect and will blindly follow orders. There are some that work in a fashion similar to this though, but the captain still holds the final authority."

"So you're saying that each of us have to agree on decisions."

"Not necessarily, just on big decisions. The captain would decide when and who we should fight along with recruitment, the first mate would be in charge of keeping order in the crew, and the quartermaster would be in charge of ship preparation, money and ration distribution, and giving punishments."

"Why does it sound like the quartermaster has more jobs than the captain and first mate?"

"Because he does," she answered simply, "most quartermasters do. Each of you would have a limited amount of power over what the others do; your jobs partially overlap for just that purpose. If I would suggest who should be what, I'd say Luffy should be captain, Ace first mate, and Sabo quartermaster." _There, now I can state my opinion without worrying about how the other two will react._

"Why?" Ace demanded.

"Sabo is obviously the most responsible and smartest, therefore he should have the jobs that deal with more thinking, shouldn't he? Luffy wants to be Pirate King and he can't do that without being captain; he also seems to have some weird sixth sense about people so he'd be best at recruiting. Also, he doesn't seem like the type that's quick to anger so he wouldn't rush into a fight without a good reason. And you, Ace, seem to be the more commanding, in control type."

"You sure you're not the one with the weird sixth sense for people?" Sabo asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes. What I said is a pretty logical conclusion after watching how you act and hearing about your dreams." Masa shrugged and returned to her cigarette. "Oh and something else? When the crew gets big enough, why not just divide onto three ships? Luffy would take the flagship and you two would captain two others."

"That makes sense," Luffy agreed.

"If Luffy gets it then it must be simple," Ace pointed out with a smirk.

"Ace!"

It took a just over a day to reach Syrup Island, a little farming town that didn't look at all special. So why would there be a ship here? When Sabo asked just that, Masa had simply answered, "There probably won't be, but there's a rumor that's been going around about a carpenter having been on this island recently. The best bet for a ship would be Corner to the west, they're a mining town that does a lot of business with the Marines. It's a long way away and crawling with Marines though so you might as well try here first." The blonde had nodded, knowing that the girl knew more about the islands than he did after island hopping for... how long _had_ she been island hopping? It was a lot longer than the brothers had been traveling at any rate.

They landed, climbing out of the boat only to be met by a young man with dark skin and an unusually long, thin nose. His hair was dark and curly and wild, only held in check by the brown bandanna. "Hello travelers!" he greeted grandly. "I am the great Captain Usopp! I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Nope."

"Never."

"Not a word."

"You're that liar guy!" Masa exclaimed. "I remember you."

"You know him?"

"No, but I've visited the town before," she answered. "Apparently he tells some interesting stories and plays pirate with a few of the village kids."

"Oh well that's cool I guess," Luffy answered with a frown, examining the other boy critically. "We're pirates!" he announced with a grin. "Real ones!"

"P-p-p-pirates!" he looked terrified, poor guy. "But you don't have a flag!"

"We don't have a ship yet either," Ace answered.

"Can't have a flag without a ship," Sabo agreed.

"And you're so young! You don't look much older than me! And he looks younger!" the boy pointed at Luffy.

"He probably is," Ace answered. "That doesn't mean he's not a good pirate."

"I-if y-y-you're really p-pirates then leave!" The young man retreated quickly, pulling a slingshot out of his bag and loading it. "It may not look like much, but this thing is as good as any pistol." On a silent consensus, the three boys' faces disappeared under the brims of their hats, their faces becoming grim and dangerous. Masa grinned in a way that made her look like a psychopath.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Luffy asked in a completely serious voice.

"W-what?" he squeaked.

"Guns aren't for idle threats. Are you prepared to risk your life?" The boy's eyes went wide and he trembled as he stared at them. The metal pellet in his slingshot fell to the ground and he released the band before falling to his knees.

"You're the real thing..." he murmured.

"Of course we are kid," Masa answered with an eye roll.

"Hey can you show us to a restaurant?" Luffy asked hopefully. "I'm _really_ hungry!"

"Y-you're not gonna attack are you?"

"We're not really the pillage and plunder kind of pirates, kid," Ace told him. "And I'm hungry too. Come on, show us the way."

Several minutes later found the small group in a restaurant in the town. "So you came looking for a ship and crew members?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah," Sabo agreed. Usopp had pulled away a bit, watching the brunette brothers eat in disgust. It came as a surprise to both the villager and Masa when Ace's head fell into his plate, his hand still suspended with fork in hand where it had been.

Usopp screamed but Masa had the self control to only raise her eyebrows and look at the completely unaffected brothers. "Does this happen often?" she asked Sabo.

"Often enough, Ace is narcoleptic."

"Ah so he's asleep then. You can stop screaming now, Usopp." The boy did as he was asked, gesturing wordlessly toward Ace as Sabo lifted his head from his plate and sat it on the table. "He's asleep."

Usopp blinked. "Asleep?" he echoed slowly. "Who the hell falls asleep in the middle of a meal!"

"Ace," Luffy answered brightly, snatching food away from his brother's plate.

"Forget about it," Sabo told him. "Do you know where we can find a ship in this place?"

"This is a farming village, so there aren't many ships around, but there is one place you might be able to find one: up at the mansion on the hill. The mansion and ship are owned by a young woman who's been really sick for a while now."

"She's sick?" the blonde asked.

"Oh yeah, the Syrup family, I heard about that," Masa agreed with a nod. "It's really sad. Kaya, the young woman, lost her parents a couple years ago to some sickness that wiped out a bunch of people on the island. Since then, she's been bedridden with grief." Luffy, Usopp, and Sabo stared at her in surprise. "What? The Syrup family is really popular in this part of the ocean and I tend to frequent this area. Is it a crime to keep up with current events?"

"I guess not," Sabo answered. "But if you knew there was a ship, why didn't you say something?"

"I _didn't_ know there was a ship. I knew that the Syrup family is popular and that the two adults had died."

"You guys are looking for crewmates too, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know someone that wants to join?" Luffy asked brightly.

"I'll join you if you let me be captain."

"Never mind then," they answered simultaneously, returning to their meals.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey! Where's the captain?" a little boy demanded, him and two of his friends pointing wooden swords at the pirates.

"What have you done with him fiends?"

"Tell us now!"

"The captain?" Sabo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We're the Usopp Pirates! Now tell us what you did to the captain!"

"That meat was good!" Luffy announced with a grin, patting his stomach as he finished.

"Sure was," Ace agreed, leaning back against the chair with a grin.

"AH! THEY ATE THE CAPTAIN!" the boys screamed, all their eyes going to Masa.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" she demanded. Sabo laughed. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She huffed and tried to reign in her anger.

"We didn't eat your captain," Sabo told the boys with a laugh. "He said something about it being that time and took off."

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion."

"What? Where the sick girl is?" Masa asked, distracted from her anger by curiosity.

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked, Sabo and Ace looked at the boys as well.

"To tell lies."

"Isn't that a _bad_ thing?" Ace asked with a frown.

"It's not bad!" one of the boys protested.

"Actually it's great!" the second boy added.

"Yeah it's really good!" the third boy agreed.

"Huh?" The boys quickly explained to the confused pirates.

"So he goes to the mansion to tell the owner stories to make her feel better?" Masa asked.

"Yup!"

"I like his nosiness," one of the boys who'd identified himself as Ninjin announced.

"I like captain's cowardice!" another boy, Piiman, added.

"I like his lies!" Tamaneji told them.

The four sweat-dropped. "What kind of good points are those?" Ace asked.

"So the mansion-lady is feeling better already?"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the captain!"

"Alright! Let's go ask for a ship!" the teen exclaimed, jumping to his feet.


	7. Butlers, Pirates, and New Nakama

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Butlers, Pirates, and New Nakama

Getting to the mansion was easy as was getting in the mansion's gates. It made Ace and Sabo suspicious that the home of a bedridden woman that was so obviously rich would lack proper security. "Nothing big ever happens here," Masa told the pair as the group walked around the house, following the three children to Kaya's window. "The guards probably just went on lunch break or something and didn't think anything of it." She shrugged. "Besides, what's there to be suspicious of? A sickly girl attacking us? Or maybe a butler?" The two boys fought blushes, instantly feeling foolish.

"Captain!" the children called as Usopp and a blonde woman half-hanging out of the window came into view.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy called happily.

"Usopp? Who are they?" the blonde asked.

"These guys? They're new additions to the Usopp pirates! They heard about my—"

"No we're not," the real pirates protested with varying degrees of irritation.

"Miss Lady, are you the owner lady?"

The woman blinked at Luffy's question. "Well I'm the owner of this mansion if that's what you're asking."

"Great! I need to ask you something!"

"Ask _me_ something? What?"

"Can I—"

"_What_ is going on here?" a sharp voice demanded. The group whirled around to face a slender man in a suit.

"Klahadore!" the mansion owner, Kaya, exclaimed.

"Klahadore?" Masa echoed, brow furrowing as she studied the man. Why did he look so familiar?

"He's the mean old butler that always throws Captain out!" Tamanegi explained quickly with a frown.

"What was that you said about butlers, Masa?" Ace asked with an amused smirk. When she didn't respond, he glanced over at her to find she was preoccupied with studying the man; she looked like she was trying to place a face. "Masa?" No response.

"I'm assuming _you're_ Usopp," the man looked straight at the captain-wannabe.

"Oh so you've heard of me! You can call me Captain Usopp! Everyone does."

"I've heard of you alright; they call you _Liar_ Usopp. You're quite the troublemaker in town; always spouting nonsense about pirates coming to the town. It's rude, stirring the villagers up like that every day. But rudeness is to be expected from a _pirate's_ son."

"Klahadore!"

"What's wrong with being a pirate's son?" Ace snarled, Sabo grabbing his arm to keep the man from attacking.

"And now it seems you have your sights set on Miss Kaya. What is it you want from her? Her money?"

"Klahadore! That's going too far!"

"I only speak the truth, Miss Kaya. It's really no wonder he's turned out as bad as he did with that kind of blood in his veins!"

"Klahadore! That's enough!"

"I can't imagine how awful it must have been to be _abandoned_ by _scum_ like that!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Klahadore! Stop it!"

"Do you hate him, brat? He abandoned you and your mother to—"

"Don't Usopp," Masa's sharp voice interrupted the man's rant causing him to stop in surprise as she held the boy's fist still. "You're just proving him right if you hit him."

"Yes, at least someone—"

"And _you_!" she snarled, turning on Klahadore with a fury in her eyes that made the hardened former pirate freeze (I'm assuming you've seen cannon at this point). "How _dare_ you! Calling a man scum in front of his son! That's low! Especially when you do it only to get a rise out of him! And on top of that you're upsetting your mistress! She's ill and you're being cruel to her friend right in front of her! I would think you'd be grateful for his distracting her from her grief, not treating him like this!"

"He's only attempting to get close to Miss Kaya for her money," he accused.

"Accusations without grounds is a child's argument, _Klahadore_. Luffy, I'm going to take Usopp and the boys back to town before they do something stupid. Ace, you should come too." With that, she herded the group from the mansion's grounds.

"What are you two waiting for? You had best leave as well!"

Usopp took off running as soon as they were outside the mansion's gates, disappearing over the hill just as Luffy and Sabo joined them. "Where's—" Masa simply pointed and Luffy raced off.

"I'm gonna go check something out in town," Masa told the remaining pirates (both real and pretend) before she took off as well.

During her travels over the past several years, the young woman had learned that bartenders tended to keep an up-to-date bounty book and rarely through the posters away. It helped them to identify the thugs they were serving— everyone knew pirates frequented bars— and know how dangerous they were in relation to other pirates. So the first place she went to check the unsettling conclusion she'd come to was the bar. "You don't?"

"Of course not," the man responded with a laugh. "What's the point in keeping a bounty book? No pirates ever come here; there's nothing for you to worry about." Kinda ironic considering he was talking to a pirate.

"Well do you know where I can find one? I know it probably wasn't him but I just want to make sure; it'd put my mind at ease."

"Yes, yes, I understand," the man answered with a smile and a nod. "The library might have one; it's just up the street. A brick building, black door, you can't miss it."

"Left or right?"

"Right," the man answered. With a nod of thanks, the girl disappeared out the door and turned right.

~ With Ace & Sabo ~

"What happened to your friend?" Sabo asked, glancing at the two boys.

"Huh? You mean Tamanegi?" Assuming that was his name, the blonde nodded.

"He always disappears and then turns up all worked up about something."

"GUYS! GUY THIS IS BAD!"

"See?" the boy asked as his friend came into view.

"Guys! I just saw this _really_ weird guy! He was walking _backwards_! The whole way!"

"How is that bad?" Sabo asked with a frown.

"Liar," the boy's two friends accused.

"No really! Look!" he pointed and sure enough there was a tall man with grayish hair walking backwards toward them.

"Who's weird?" the man asked as he stopped in front of them. "Certainly not me."

"Of course not!" Ace agreed, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "After all, everyone walks backwards!"

"They do?" The light logia face-palmed. Never in his life would he have though he'd meet someone as oblivious as his little brother.

"It's called _sarcasm_ dumbass."

The man scowled. "That's mean you know."

"I don't care."

"I'm a perfectly normal, run of the mill hypnotist!"

"A hypnotist?" the children echoed. "Show us! Show us!"

"Idiots! You don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting, no way am I showing you my hypnotism!" He produced a metal ring and dangled it in front of the boys. "Alright stare at this," he instructed.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna show them."

"When I say 'one, two, three, Jango' you will fall asleep. One, two, three, Jango!" And just like that all three boys dropped to the ground, fast asleep. So did Jango. In a fit of completely unrelated narcolepsy— as he would later argue— Ace went out as well.

~ Masa ~

The young woman let out a frustrated snarl before storming into the nearest establishment. She'd arrived at the end of the road without seeing the library, despite the bartender's 'can't miss it' comment. It was just as the girl opened her mouth to demand directions that a shout rang through the air. "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING! WE HAVE TO LEAVE TOWN! PIRATES ARE COMING!" Masa whirled toward the door, hand shooting to her sword.

"It's okay miss!" the woman that shared the room with her insisted quickly, hand falling on the girl's arm. "It's only Usopp, he does this everyday. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, directions to the library. But you really should take precautions, Miss. You never know if it's a Boy Who Cried Wolf scenario."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You're a long ways from the library, I'm afraid. It's nearly on the other side of the town. Just go left on the road outside, take it down past the bar, turn right at the green mailbox and it's right there."

"Thank you." Masa nodded at the woman before setting off again, happy to have much better directions this time. Finding the library should be easy this time— the warning of pirates coming fading from her mind.

Emile was not the most imposing-looking of men. Not that he was really a man, more of a boy really. He was only thirteen, though he'd be fourteen in a little under a month. He was short, not even coming to five feet, and scrawny. His skin was pale, his black hair was messy, and most people thought he was stupid to not wear a shirt under his leather jacket as if he actually had anything to show. He was aware of all of this of course and didn't care one bit. The boy had just landed on one of the Gecko Islands and was taking a stroll from the place he'd docked in search of some way to get up the cliff face. He was on the verge of just morphing and flying over when he saw it. Or, rather, him.

The boy was pretty close to his age, maybe a year older. His hair was short and black with a straw hat on top... er bottom. The top of the boy's head was planted rather firmly on the ground. _Weird way to sleep,_ Emile decided. He continued his inspection of the stranger. He was dressed in a sleeveless red vest, a pair of denim shorts that were cut off and fraying at the knees— like they'd once been pants but had been cut at the knees—, and a pair of sandals. His arms were muscular, unlike Emile's own stick-like appendages, as were the legs. A smile pulled at the boy's lips; he was cute. With a smile, the scrawny boy walked over to the sleeping one and poked him in the shoulder. No response. Another poke. "Hey, wake up." No response. "Wake up!"

"Go 'way Ace."

"I'm not Ace." Who was Ace?

"Go 'way Sabo."

"I'm not Sabo either," her informed the other boy, feeling a touch irritated. Who was Sabo?

"Masa?"

"Nope." At least that didn't sound like a guy's name...

The other boy moved then, his hands planting themselves on the rock and pushing himself into a sitting position. He fixed his hat as Emile took in his face. He really was cute, and that scar under his left eye made him look dangerous. "I'm Luffy, who are you?"

"Call me Emmy." The boy told him. "You're cute!"

"Thanks!" Luffy chirped with a smile before pausing and frowning at the boy, that 'wait what?' expression spelled out on his face. Emmy giggled. _Adorable._ The older looked around and scratched his head. "Where are we?"

"We're on the Gecko Islands; I think this one is called Syrup," Emmy answered helpfully.

"I knew _that_," Luffy answered, standing and dusting himself off. "But how did I get at the bottom of a cliff?"

"I don't know, I just got here."

"Oh... you seem nice! Wanna be my friend?"

"Sure!" Emmy honestly had no idea how it was Luffy had arrived at his conclusion, but what did it matter? The other boy was cute and he really did like cute things...

Luffy gasped suddenly. "That's right! The mean pirate butler is gonna attack the town! I've gotta find Ace and Sabo and Masa!" with that, he took off along the side of the cliff in a seemingly random direction. Emmy stared after him in confusion, crazy pirate butler?

"LUFFY!" a voice called from the opposite direction of the one the straw hat wearing teen had taken. Said teen turned around immediately and ran toward the voice. The younger boy turned to look toward the voice to see two more teenagers, these about four years older than him, and three children, somewhere between five and ten. One of the teenagers looked a lot like Luffy with his muscular physique and strong features. His face was dusted with freckles and his six-pack bared to the world. A bright orange cowboy hat with a weird beaded band around the base that had a smiling and frowning face depicted on round charms. He wore a red beaded necklace, a black pair of shorts cut off at the knees, an open yellow button-up, and a pair of black combat boots. The other teen had short blonde hair mostly hidden under a black top hat with a pair of aviator goggles sitting on the brim. He wore a pair of blue shorts and coat, a navy shirt, a pair of black boots, and a torn white neckerchief.

"Ace! Sabo! I have to tell you something!"

"Uh... what's going on?"

"That's what we were wondering," Ace told him, looking at his brother before turning back to the stranger. "Wait, who are you?"

"Emmy."

"He woke me up! He's my new friend!"

"And we let Masa put him in charge of recruitment," Sabo sighed. "Really, what were we thinking when we decided to let her pick the captain?"

"I dunno."

"Wait recruitment? Captain?"

"Uh huh!" Luffy answered, beaming. "We're pirates! And _I'm_ gonna be Pirate King! I'm the captain and Ace's my first mate and Sabo's, what'd she call it? Quart-something? We have another member too— I don't know where she is though..." Sabo sighed, knowing he'd just be wasting breath if he told Luffy to be more careful who he told that too.

"You're pirates? And you're recruiting?"

"Yeah!"

No pirate crews had accepted him because of his age, but Luffy wasn't that much older than him so... "Can I join?" He had his hopes up even though he knew he shouldn't, they never accepted him.

Luffy looked seriously at him. "Are you willing to risk your life?"

"What?"

"Pirates risk their lives all the time, are you willing too?"

Emmy had never really considered that. "For the right reasons I guess."

"Then sure!"

"Luffy!" Ace exclaimed in exasperation. "Can you even fight, kid?"

"...not well..." he admitted; he knew it was too good to be true.

"Then you can learn," Luffy said firmly. "If you wanna be a pirate and you're willing to risk your life and you're a nice guy then you can be on my crew." Emmy was amazed; just like that?

"But who's gonna train him?" Ace asked with a frown.

"I think that falls under 'keeping order in the crew'," Sabo told him with a grin.

"You want _me_ to train him?"

"It is your job, Ace," the blonde answered, grinning. "Oh, Luffy, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"What?"

"You said something about a 'mean pirate butler' before you started to run off," Emmy told him.

"That's right! Guys, this is really important..." with that, Luffy told them what he'd overheard.


	8. Black and White Cat Pirates

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Black and White Cat Pirates

_This is a really really stupid idea, _Emmy thought for about the hundredth time as he helped them finish putting oil on the cliff. In essence, the plan was simple: cover the slope with oil so the pirates couldn't get up and hit them with long-ranged shots. Really, what could go wrong? They should know to never ever ask that question because whatever powers that be seem to find it amusing to answer that question as promptly as possible. The stupid part, in Emmy's mind, was that there was no way there was only _one_ way from the water to the village. And this guy that had apparently faked his death and planned out the pirate attack, Kuro of a Thousand Plans, didn't sound like someone who'd set up a meeting about an assassination where the pirates were supposed to land as a crucial part of said plan. So he was pretty sure this wasn't going to be the place the pirates were going to attack. When he'd pointed that out, however, he'd been brushed off.

It wasn't until the sun had risen and Sabo had heard shouts coming from the north that they started to take what he'd said seriously. "Well there's an old port to the north but it's closed down!"

"Well they're attacking from there so we need to go!" It was then, when Luffy, Emmy, and Usopp had taken off running that Ace's narcolepsy had decided to be particularly mean. He dropped, falling backward thanks to the slope and right into Sabo who'd had the misfortune of standing behind him. The blonde's head his a rather inconveniently placed rock and he passed out too as the pair slid down the oily slope.

~ Masa ~

Masa scowled as her eyes quickly scanned the restaurant. No sign of them._ Damn, I hope they're at the ship! I don't know where else to look!_ With that, she took off toward the north shore where they'd docked.

~ Emmy and Usopp ~

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp hissed at his kinda-friend. "He was way ahead of us!"

"How should I know?" Emmy snapped back, eying the Black Cat Pirates. There was no way the pair of them could hope to hold them off.

"I've got an idea." With that, Usopp strutted forward to stand before the pirates with his shoulders squared and his head held high. After all, speaking the lie was only half of making someone believe you. "I'M THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR YOU GUYS! I'VE MADE ALL THE PREPARATIONS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, THEN LEAVE NOW!" Emmy frowned at him; no way it was that easy.

"You... you're the one that overheard our plans," the scrawny hypnotist noted with a frown. "What do you want?"

"I'M WARNING YOU! LEAVE NOW! I HAVE 100 MILLION MEN WAITING TO KILL YOU ALL!" The younger boy face-palmed. Obviously Usopp had never heard the term 'overkill'.

"What?! 100 million men!" Apparently the hypnotist was also an idiot.

"Captain! He's only lying!"

"What? How dare you lie to me brat!"

"They saw through my lie!"

"Did you really think they wouldn't?" Emmy asked.

"You're not helping!" Usopp snapped. "I'd like to see you do better!"  
"Captain Jango! Good news!"

"What? Did you find food?" the captain asked the random crewman, who happened to be a blacksmith, that had interrupted the scene.

"Well yes, but that's not what's important. We found this canister full of swords! They're Meito grade easy. We could get a lot of money for them; I'd say over a million for all of them!"

"A million?" Usopp yelped. "For swords?"

"Those must be some really good swords."

"Those swords are my blacksmith's creations!" Usopp announced grandly. "I will let you have them if you leave this place at once!"

"Let us have them?" Jango asked. "There will be no letting involved. We'll take them and attack this town."

"YOU BASTARD!" Masa roared as she came on the scene. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SWORD CARRIER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SO NEAR MY SWORDS!"

"Oh?" the blacksmith asked, sneering. "And if I don't?" His answer was a knife soaring through the air, flipping end over end to embed itself into his heart. With a spluttering sound, the man toppled, the carrier falling from his grasp.

"That," Masa told him coldly, looking down at the pirates with a demented expression. "Anyone takes a step near my carrier and they'll meet the same fate." It was a bluff really. Well, sort of anyway. While she could throw one knife and hit her target every time, throwing multiple knives in quick succession was beyond her capabilities. That's when she noticed Emmy standing there. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" he returned.

"Touche." Masa's eyes narrowed behind her aviators. "I apologize for my temporary lack of manners," they'd been beaten into her head hard enough she shouldn't have been capable of forgetting. "I'm Sayamasa, or Masa as I prefer. I'm the weapons' smith for the... well our crew doesn't really have a name yet." Hm, she hadn't realized that before. It was probably best not to tell Luffy that because he would probably come up with the most ridiculous name and she really didn't want that.

"I'm Emile, call me Emmy. I just joined a pirate crew in this town too. You're captain's Luffy right?"

Masa quirked an eyebrow. "You're nakama? No one told _me_ that. I'm assuming Luffy, Ace, and Sabo know about these guys," she pointed at the pirates.

"Yeah. They were coming her too, but I don't know where—"

"Lost," the black haired woman told him. "Well, Luffy. Ace probably fell asleep again and Sabo... I don't really know about him."

"GUYS! COULD YOU STOP WITH THE TALKING AND HELP!" Usopp shouted over his shoulder as the pirates began making their way past the shuriken he'd scattered in front of him.

"Oh right! Fight pirates now, talk later." She had only taken one step forward when the mace connected to the back of Usopp's head. Masa's eyes widened. How could she have been so careless? Just because these idiots were child's play compared to what she'd faced before, didn't mean Usopp and Emmy could take them that easily! The young man hit the ground, blood spilling from his now-cracked skull.

"Ha, did you really think so no-name brat like you could stop us?" he scoffed. "Huh?" The pirate glanced down to see Usopp had grabbed hold of his pants. "You... let go!"

"I... I will never... let go..."

"Emmy," Masa murmured, "get Usopp to the top of the slope."

"I won't... those villagers... think I'm a liar... and the village will stay peaceful like it always is..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" another pirate snarled. He was promptly bisected by a smooth sweep of _Kibo_.

"Now Emmy!" Masa snarled before bisecting the pirate that had hurt Usopp. And then she was off in a blind rage, striking down anyone and anything that got too close to her. The cliff face bore deep gashes as did the pirates. Whether they lived or died was up to their own strength as few of the wounds she inflicted were fatal. The young pirate quickly did as he'd been instructed, not wanting to end up cut.

"It's just like... Kuro's Shakushi," Jango murmured in horror before crying out in pain as he felt a blade slice across his back.

Masa came to a stop, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She swayed on spot, fallen pirates all around her. Most were still alive as the majority of the blood-lust that had seared through her veins having been satisfied when she'd bisected the pair that had tried to kill her friend. She finally blinked her eyes open and strolled up the slope slowly.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Emmy noted as he looked up from his pathetic attempts to tend to Usopp's wounds. "He needs a doctor now or he's gonna be dead as the Pirate King." (yes, I realize that's kinda lame...)

"What a wonderful analogy, Emmy," Masa answered with a roll of her eyes. She was fidgeting and bouncing. She never could sit still on a mania.

It was at that moment that Luffy appeared. "Alright I'm here, I'm gonna— huh? It's over? Oh hey Masa!"

"Don't feel bad about missing the fight, Luffy, it wasn't anything special."

"What happened to Usopp?!"

"Mace to the head; he needs a doctor."

"Hey what's that funny guy doing?"

"Funny guy?"

Masa glanced over to see Jango holding a shiny disc and waving it back and forth as he spoke to his men. "One, two, Jango!" With mindless roars, the formerly incapacitated crew got to their feet and began charging forward, destroying the cliff face in their wake.

"Well that was unexpected," Emmy stated.

"Time for round two I guess," Masa noted with a grin. She pulled _Kibo_ from its saya again and turned toward the pirates. That was when Luffy let loose a roar like the other pirates and charged into the fray. "Idiot got hypnotized too." She sighed and watched her captain fight his way through to heir boat, grab onto the bow, and pull until it came loose. Masa froze when Jango hypnotized Luffy to sleep and the bow fell on him. There was no way he could survive that. How would that even be possible? It's not like he was rubber! She started forward only to pause, why could she still hear Luffy's 'voice'? Had he really survived that? _Was_ he rubber?

"Hey Buchi! Look! The bow is gone!"

"You're right, it's gone! Where did it go?"

"The Nyaban brothers!" one of the pirates exclaimed.

"NYABAN BROTHERS! GET OUT HERE!" Jango shouted.

A pair of strange looking men, one with a thin body and a large head, the other a heavy-set man, jumped down from the ship. "Did you call us, Captain?" the smaller one asked.

"Captain?" the larger echoed.

"What are they?" Emmy asked with a frown.

"I don't know... but they must be good to jump that high..." Usopp murmured.

"Shamu, Buchi, we have to get past this slope no matter what. But, as you can see, there are a few people stopping us. Can you take care of them?"

"I-I don't think I can!" the little one yelped. "D-do you Buchi?"

"I-I don't think so either! B-besides, that woman looks really tough!"

"Aren't they secret weapons?" Usopp asked, brow furrowing.

"Looks like they're cowards," Emmy noted.

"No, they're just good actors," Masa told them. "They were left on the ship, that means they're the ones that are supposed to guard it. You can't just leave a pair of weaklings to guard the ship, it's moronic."

"So they're only pretending to be scared?"

"Most likely," Masa agreed, striding forward.

"SHAMU! MOVE IT!" Jango shouted.

"WHAT? ME?!"

"Go now!"

"I-I'll go now," Shamu whimpered before half-jogging up the slope to meet his opponent.

"I'll give you a chance to back down, but I know you won't take it," Masa told him, bringing her sword up and falling into a stance.

"Be prepared! I will come to get you all!" Shamu shouted, flailing his arms as he approached. It was about then that the black haired woman was starting to doubt her theory. She swung her sword though, and the man caught it. Masa grinned. "That's what I thought." She pushed the man off and brought her sword back to the ready. "Let's dance." She lunged forward, sweeping her sword again. It sliced easily though his shirt but met no other resistance. Her brow furrowed, what the hell? She immediately rounded and intercepted the cat-man's attack.

"You knew you didn't cut me?" he asked.

"Only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell they hadn't cut any flesh." She pushed him off again as his brother joined in the fight. Masa jumped back and grinned. "You two like to fights like cats, huh?" She took her hat off her head and tossed it behind her. Then she kicked her heels behind her as well. "How about I show you how it is a cat fights?" She slid _Kibo_ back into his sheath, winked, and transformed.

Her pale skin was suddenly covered in white fur with a sheen that caught the light with black accents around her hands and feet. A pair of pointed white cat ears with black tips poked out of her head and her hands and feet looked more like paws than human appendages. She grinned, holding her hands out and extending claws that looked as sharp and dangerous as steel. Then she bent her knees and launched at them. She was giggling as her hands and feet— which also had claws— shot out at her enemies, slicing into their skin. She used haki too and made short work of the pair. Then she frowned as she looked down at the defeated pair. "And here I thought that might actually be fun." She huffed and walked down the slope, the other pirates jerking away from her, and toward her downed captain.

"C-c-captain Kuro!" several voices screamed. Masa glanced over her shoulder at the man, eyes narrowing dangerously. She turned sharply though, and made her way to Luffy. Jango was still on the ground and the rest were starting to look fatigued as the hypnotism wore off.

"I asked you to do one simple little thing," Kuro growled. "All you had to do was attack a village and Jango had to hypnotize a little girl. How did you manage to screw that up?"

"I-it was her, Captain!" Jango shouted, pointing at Masa. "She—"

"A little girl decimated the entire crew?" he roared. "Obviously you've gotten weak while I was gone!"

"Asleep? Really?" Masa muttered, ignoring Kuro. She prodded Luffy with her foot. "Wake up, Luffy." He grumbled and fidgeted, his breathing a bit heavy. The woman's face soured and she grabbed hold of the bow, using her haki to make lifting the thing easier.

She pushed it off her captain and kicked his side. With a yelp, he jerked upright. "Masa! What was that for?"

"You were sleeping in the middle of the fight," she told him, yawning. "I'm tired now so you can take the boss-man. I'm going to take Usopp and Emmy to town for a doctor."

Luffy blinked and looked up at Kuro then to Emmy and the heavily injured Usopp and back to Masa. "Right!" he answered, jumping up. "I've been wantin' a fight anyway."

Masa waved him off and walked up the slope. She picked Usopp up and draped him over her shoulder. "Come on, Emmy."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuro demanded.

"To find a doctor," she answered.

"No one leaves!"

He pulled his claws back to strike her only to find a fist embedded in his gut and Luffy standing in front of him. "Your fight's with me, Kuro."

~ Sabo and Ace ~

Sabo groaned and pushed Ace off of him, glaring at his brother who stirred and woke up. The blonde's head hurt and it was all Ace's fault. "Huh? Oh I fell asleep," the son of the former pirate king noted, looking around.

"Yeah you fell asleep, _on me_!"

**A/N: I know this chapter's kinda short, sorry. I hope you liked it but the flow feels kinda off to me. In the next chapter you'll see the fight between Kuro and Luffy, but I think it might be a bit anticlimactic. Luffy's a lot stronger than he was in cannon after all. **


	9. Officially Pirates

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Officially Pirates

Kuro's eyes flashed and he swiped his claws at the boy that had dared hit him, ignoring the three others escape. The swipe connected, three of the five blades on Kuro's left hand piercing all the way through Luffy. The Black Cat captain smirked, feeling beyond irritated that his crew had managed to lose to someone apparently inferior— everyone knew that captain was the strongest on a pirate crew— to the boy he'd just killed so easily. Emmy paled. Masa sucked in a breath and started to drop Usopp to go kill the bastard that had just killed her captain despite her tired mind-set, only to freeze as Luffy _put himself back together_. He grinned as the pieces of earth that apparently made up his body reconnected to show he'd suffered absolutely no damage at all. The newest addition to his crew sighed in relief while Usopp gawked and Masa's eye twitched. _Why the hell didn't he tell me he could do that?_ She roared mentally before hefting Usopp back onto her shoulder and returning to her escape._ Damn rock-man captain! Rock-head captain's more like _it, she grumbled to herself._ Dammit I'm tired and Usopp's heavy; what the hell does he eat anyway?_

"What— how— a devil fruit," Kuro stuttered rather ineloquently.

Luffy grinned at him. "Yep! I ate the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi! I'm an earth-man!"

"A logia?" Kuro pursed his lips, this complicated things. What good did swords do when you couldn't cut your prey? He couldn't hit him either. How do you beat someone like that? Kuro was stupid or brash. He didn't blindly rush in against his opponents, he liked a plan. "Well at least it wasn't those fools losing their fighting ability that caused this. Who would have thought, a logia in East Blue." He scowled. "I really hate it when a plan doesn't go well, especially one I've waited for three years to complete."

"You don't care that most of your crew died?" Luffy asked him, brow furrowing. The beating Masa had given them was brutal, and the few that were still breathing weren't overly likely to be that way for much longer.

Kuro snorted. "What are you, some kid playing pirate? Why should I care that those weak fools died?"

Shock covered Luffy's face followed by anger. "What kind of pirate are you? They were your nakama and you don't care about them?"

"Nakama? No, they were simply pawns for my plans. I was their captain, their very life was in my hands. If I ordered them to their death, they went without question. And they failed me. My plan was three long years in the making. I worked for that pathetic little brat and her parents! All of that for nothing! My hopes for a peaceful life in this pathetic village squashed by a brat like you!"

"You have no right to call yourself a pirate!" Luffy roared, slamming his fist into the man's jaw. "You don't even know what it means!"

Kuro winced, bringing the heel of his hand up to rub his cheek. "_You_ don't know what it means. A rookie like you without a bounty on your head has no right to lecture. You've never been chased down by Marines or bounty hunters after your bounty!"

"If you didn't want recognition, you shouldn't have been a pirate in the first place!" Luffy shouted. The following wasn't something that could, in any way, be called a fight. It was much more like a beat-down or a slaughter.

~ Kaya ~

Kaya didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying the truth in front of her. Klahadore was not who he said he was. He was a pirate by the name of Kuro and he'd tried to kill Merry and planned to kill her and take her fortune. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she half-carried Merry to the town's doctor. He'd told her to leave, to get away from the town so she'd be safe, but the blonde was far too stubborn. "Miss Kaya!" three young voices called, alarmed. "Merry!"

"Piiman, Ninjin, Tamanegi," Kaya greeted. "Where's Usopp?"

"We don't know! What happened to Merry? Was it that mean old butler-pirate?"

"Y-yes," she answered, not really wanting to admit that Klahadore was what he was. She kept walking and the boys quickly matched her pace. "Are you sure you don't know where Usopp is? He's not going after those pirates, is he?" The three boys looked alarmed at that.

"—heavy," finished an irritated and tired female voice.

"Dead bodies tend to be," a cheeky male voice answered.

"I'm not heavy and I'm not dead!" that was Usopp's voice.

"You _are_ heavy," the girl snapped.

"And you will be dead if you call me short again!" the boy chirped.

"You _are_ sh—"

"Do you not understand the meaning of the words 'self-preservation', Usopp?" the girl asked as the group came into view. It was a strange sight. The girl was the same one from before, the one that had told off Klahadore, but she looked so different. Her porcelain-white skin was now covered in thick fur that shone when the light hit it with black around her paw-like hands and feet. On top of her head, which still had the smooth mass of black hair falling to her shoulders, were a pair of white ears with black tips. Two long, bushy white tails with black tips protruded from her lower back. Leaning against her was Usopp whose head was covered in drying blood, and next to him was another boy, younger than both of the others. He had dark hair and pale skin and dressed in purple pants and a leather jacket, his chest bared.

"USOPP!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"Oh it's what's-her-name and those brats," the irate cat-woman grumbled before yawning. "Can you show us where the doctor is?"

"Yes, I was going there anyway. Is Usopp alright?"

"I'm fine, Kaya!" he insisted quickly, taking most of his weight from the girl who yawned again.

"You didn't sound 'fine' five seconds ago, you whiny jerk."

"The great Captain Usopp isn't whiny!"

"Then I'm sure he can walk all by himself," she snapped, ducking out from under him arm and striding irritably forward. He stumbled but caught himself.

Kaya gasped. "How could you do something like that?"

"Didn't you see me do it? Come on, Usopp, Emmy, let's go find the damn doctor."

"That's just cruel!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Kaya, honest," Usopp insisted as he quickly followed after the black haired woman. "Come on, you too Emmy."

"Well... if you're sure you're fine..."

"I am."

A moment of silence passed as they followed the woman who didn't really know how to find the doctor. "Usopp? What exactly is she?"

"Huh? I dunno, I think it's one of those Devil Fruit things."

"It is," she told them without looking back. "The Neko Neko no Mi Model Fire Nekomata. I hadn't realized I was still in my hybrid form though," she mused before the fur, tails, and ears disappeared and her hands and feet returned to normal.

"What does that mean?" Piiman asked with a frown.

"Cat Cat Fruit Model Fire Nekomata. It's a mythical zoan type. A nekomata is a mythical twin tailed cat."

"What about the fire part?" Emmy asked.

"There are different types of nekomata," she responded tiredly. "The fire nekomata, the kind I am, actually doesn't have anything to do with fire itself, but rather with heat. I can heat and cool the air as I see fit. Useful trick for a pirate weapons' smith."

"You're a weapons' smith?" Usopp asked, looking surprised.

"The best in East Blue."

"So you're a Merchant of Death?" Emmy grinned.

"Former thank you very much," she answered before coming to a stop at the edge of the village. "Where was the doctor again?"

"I think it's best if I lead," Kaya announced.

Masa turned her head and examined her for a moment before yawning widely. "You do that."

~ Sabo and Ace ~

It took the brothers a bit longer than expected to reach the other slope, mainly because Ace tried to go super fast and in the wrong direction and Sabo had to chase him down and point him toward the north, but they made it nevertheless. They were surprised when they saw a very pissed off Luffy glaring at a man that looked thoroughly beaten up. Like the teen had kept hitting him even after he was down, but that wasn't like Luffy. Was the man a tougher opponent than they'd thought he would be? "Where are Usopp and Emmy?" the blonde asked.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up at them, startled. "When did you guys get here?"

"Geez, Luffy, can you be _more_ oblivious?" Ace scoffed.

"We just got here," Sabo told his little brother. "Where are Usopp and Emmy?" He glanced at all the downed men. "Did you do all this yourself?" Neither other boy seemed capable of that kind of destruction.

"Nope, Masa did. She took Usopp to the doctor and Emmy went too," the younger boy answered with a goofy grin. "I just beat him up," he pointed at the stranger with the weird sword-gloves.

"All that by herself? She's better than I thought," Sabo noted, looking over the fallen pirates.

"Or maybe they were worse than we thought."

"We should go into town and find them, and then we can go see that Kaya girl."

"Yeah and ask for a ship!" Luffy exclaimed, bouncing. He snatched up the white hat and heels that had been discarded and left forgotten by the smith. "Let's go!"

"The town's _that_ way, Luffy!" Sabo called, racing after his brother and pointing. Couldn't he have _one_ brother that knew how to get where he needed to? Ace followed behind under the guise of wanting to tease Luffy as he refused to admit that he was nearly as useless at getting around as his brother.

~ Usopp ~

The wannabe captain looked down at his three 'pirates'. "You wanted to talk to us, Captain?"

"Yes, all of you are here," he answered grandly. "I'm very proud of you all. We started this group five years ago, when all of you were only four. And now... well, let's get to the point! I've decided I'll get off this island by myself. I'll become a real pirate!"

"W-what?"

"Captain?"

"When I saw those guys the first time, I finally decided to leave this village with only one reason: the pirate flag is calling me!"

"Captain, are you serious?"

"Why are you doing this, Captain? Don't you like the village?"

"What about the Usopp Pirates?"

"I wanted to thank all of you. I intend to leave without telling anyone, so let them know for me."

"No!"

"We won't let you go!"

"Please don't leave, Captain!"

But Usopp wasn't looking at them. "Do you remember this place? It's where we first met."

"WE DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO THAT STORY!"

"Many things have happened..."

"Captain no!"

The teen whirled suddenly. "What is your dream?"

"I'll be a bar owner!"

"I'll be an engineer!"

"I'll be a writer!"

"Everyone has a dream to follow! I want you to promise me you will follow your dream!" The boys all started tearing up and soon tears were flowing from their faces. "From now on, THE USOPP PIRATES ARE NO MORE!"

~ ASL Pirates ~

"It's so _awesome_! That's a _sheep's_ head! It's _awesome_!" and so on went Luffy's gushing over the ship Kaya had given to them free of charge. Masa, having already slept quite a bit and meticulously cleaned her sword sometime previous, was sitting under a tree with a notebook and pen, concentrating on drawing something; presumably weapons schematics. Sabo and Ace were loading the last of the stuff from their little boat and Emmy was staring and giggling at the oblivious Luffy.

"Her name is _Going Merry_," Merry told them with a proud smile. Kaya stood somewhat nervously at his side, offering a small smile to the village's saviors. "I designed her. It's a caravel ship with a rudder in the middle. It's a very popular style in the Latin world."

"Really?" Luffy all but squealed. "AWESOME!" He was practically radiating stars and sparkles.

"There are a few things you need to know about steering it... who's in charge?"

"Just tell me," Sabo told him, stepping up to face the man. Merry nodded and began to explain.

"Hey where's that Usopp guy?" Ace asked, looking around. "I figured he'd ask to come with us."

"Huh? Usopp? Yeah where _is_ he?"

It was at that time that the long nosed teen came rolling down the hill, attached to a green backpack that was nearly as big as a house. "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" Luffy lifted his foot and stopped him, his foot colliding with the older boy's face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're leaving, Usopp?" Kaya asked, sounding sad.

"Yep. I was a bit reluctant at first too, but I've decided so don't try to stop me."

"I know, I won't stop you, but everyone will miss you."

"When I come back, I'll tell you about my _real_ adventures."

The blonde woman smiled. "Okay, I'll wait for you."

Usopp turned to the other pirates who'd begun to climb into their new ship. Luffy was leaning against the railing with Sabo beside him and Ace looking over his shoulder. Emmy was just getting onto the deck and Masa had only just grabbed hold of the ladder, notebook held in one hand. "I wish you all well, maybe we'll meet again one day!" the sharp shooter called.

"What? Why?" Luffy asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Huh? Why are you asking that? We're both pirates so we'll have to meet again on the sea."

"Just shut up and get on board," Ace told him, jerking his head in a summoning motion.

"Yeah, conditions are great for setting sail, I don't want to give that a chance to change," Sabo told him.

"What?"

"We're on the same team now," the youngest Monkey D told him as if it should be obvious.

"Huh..." slowly, the words set in and a broad grin spread across the marksman's face. He leaped and fist pumped. "I'm captain right?"

"DON'T BE STUPID, I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"We're _not_ having another captain dilemma," Masa told him. "So just get on the ship already." With a grin and a laugh, Usopp raced to do just that.

It took three hours for the next argument to break out. Usopp looked shocked to see the brothers brawling on the deck, Emmy watched with a suggestive smile, and Masa rolled her eyes. Honestly, the smith was surprised it had taken them so long to start the fight. Even more surprising was the fact that it was _Usopp_ who had, however inadvertently, instigated the fight. He'd presented them with a suggestion for the flag when he saw that the crew didn't have one. Needless to say, the brothers hadn't wanted to fly it and couldn't agree on what the flag should look like. "Why don't we put it to a vote," Sabo announced, pulling out of the fight looking a bit roughed up. It really wasn't fair that a normal human was fighting two logias. "It worked last time."

"Last time?" Usopp asked Masa quietly who only gave a non-committal shrug and watched the brothers in amusement.

"Right!" the captain and first mate agreed. The three brothers then held up three large pieces of fabric that came from who knows where, each bearing a symbol.

The three crewmates squinted at Luffy's. "What the hell is that?" Masa asked.

"It's my flag! Don't you like it?"

"I've seen _children_ draw better than that, Luffy," she told him with a frown. The girl ignored her captain's pout and looked at his snickering brother's flags. Ace's had a spade with a skull and cross bones drawn over it, an orange line positioned like the brim of a hat, the same circles as the ones that sat on the brim of his hat, and rays of light expanding from it. Sabo's was a skull with an S behind it, crossbones sticking out of the letter.

"I like Ace's," Emmy announced.

"No, Sabo's is better," Usopp countered.

"So it's one and one— or two, two, and one if you count our votes— that makes Masa the deciding vote. Again," Sabo announced, looking at the girl with a grin.

"Neither," she answered.

"What? Does that mean you pick _Luffy's_?"

"No, it means I don't think any of yours defines the crew quite right." She opened her notebook and flicked through the pages before folding the front back and tossing it to them. "Don't ask me to draw it again." Ace picked up the notebook and looked over it, eyebrow's raising. Luffy and Sabo leaned over his shoulder to see it. On the page was a meticulously drawn picture. On the left was a large A with a spade drawn behind it. On the far right was an L that was just as large as the A with a straw hat like Luffy's leaning off the top. In between the A and the L was a grinning skull with an S poking out behind it, the edges of crossed poles sticking out from the letter.

"This is perfect," the blonde announced.

"Yeah!"

"It combines all of our flags. When'd you draw this?"

"I was on a mania and couldn't sleep the other day," she answered with a shrug, taking a cigarette from the case in her pocket and lighting it. "I just finished it before we took off. But don't ask me to draw that again. It took _hours_ the first time."

"I can draw it," Usopp announced. "I used to be a world famous artist!"

"I doubt that, but let's see it." Sabo offered the notebook for reference. Several minutes later, Usopp presented the finished project and the others were a bit surprised to find that it really was good, an exact copy of the drawing if not a bit better.

"Alright! It's official!" Luffy exclaimed as they hung the flag and the new sails. "We're a pirate crew!"


	10. The Black Market Island

**A/N: I meant to explain this at the end of the last chapter. I did the math again about the time-frame of this AU and it isn't 3 years before cannon but 7 so I just figured I'd use the cannon time-line in places it's convenient— like I did on Syrup— and completely change it in others. Oh and I decided to bring all the Straw Hats into the crew since that seems to be what everyone wants.**

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Black Market Island

"Hey Masa!" Luffy called suddenly and the zoan paused in her inspection of the ship's cannons to look his way. "What's your devil fruit?"

"Devil fruit?" Sabo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Since when does Masa have a devil fruit?" Ace inquired.

"Since I was three," she answered with a shrug.

"What kind is it?"

"It's a mythical zoan, the Neko Neko no Mi Model Fire Nekomata."

"You're a zoan? I wanna see! I wanna see! Let me see your full form!" Luffy was bouncing. "That half form was cool! You were all furry and fluffy and—"

"All right," Masa interrupted. "Now shut up and give me some room." Luffy grinned and backed up, the rest doing the same. The brunette stepped out of her heels again and dropped her hat on top of them. Then she flicked the almost-gone stub that was her cigarette into the ocean and took a step forward. There was a pause as she rolled her shoulders before her body began to change. Snowy white fur, thicker than before, grew all over her body, her face elongated, ears grew on the top of her head, two tails sprouted from her lower back. She could transform faster of course, thirteen years of practice had made sure of that, but she didn't really care to at the moment. It made the transition more comfortable.

Masa had turned into a giant tiger-lion-cat-thing that stood as tall as Luffy on four legs. Her paws were nearly as big as Emmy's head, its claws as long as Ace's hand. From her mouth a set of fangs stuck out below her jaw that were nearly as long as Sabo's forearm. Her fur, thick and shining in the sunlight, was mostly snow white, but her paws, mane, and the tips of her ears and two tails were black. "AWESOME!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, stars in his eyes as he stared at the creature before him; Usopp's eyes were huge, staring at the creature in absolute terror; Ace and Sabo looked shocked but intrigued; and Emmy looked stuck between Usopp's reaction and Luffy's.

"If it weren't for the fangs, you'd be so _cute_!" Emmy announced with a grin, reaching forward to pet her. He jerked back when she snarled at him.

"I'm still a person," she told him in a higher pitched, cat-ish voice. In an instant she transformed back into a person. She rolled her shoulders again. "Does anyone else have a devil fruit? Might as well get that out now." She sat down against the railing again and twitching a bit before settling.

"I ate the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi!" Luffy chirped with a grin. "I'm an earth man!"

"I ate the Pika Pika no Mi," Ace added, shooting a beam of light over the railing of the ship, "but Sabo hasn't eaten a devil fruit."

"I ate the Daida Daida no Mi," Emmy ventured.

"You ate a devil fruit?" the brothers and Usopp asked.

"Daida? So you're a bat?" Masa questioned.

"Yep. I like sleeping in my bat form, it's more comfortable."

"Speaking of sleeping," Sabo interrupted before Luffy could ask to see his bat form, "we need to decide who's gonna sleep where. It makes sense for Masa to get the captain's quarters because she's the only girl, but what are we gonna do about Emmy?" It had become increasingly obvious to the three non-oblivious boys over the course of the day that the youngest member of their crew was gay. Very very gay.

"Why doesn't he sleep with us?" Luffy asked, brow furrowing. "He's a guy isn't he?" It made sense to him why Masa couldn't sleep in the same room as him, but not Emmy.

"You're kidding, right?" Usopp asked while Emmy grinned victoriously. "He's kidding, right?"

Sabo sighed and shook his head. "You're a clueless idiot, Luffy," Ace told him with a scowl.

"I am not!"

"I don't mind if Emmy sleeps in the same room as me, it's not like he's gonna do anything inappropriate."

"I thought boys and girls weren't supposed to sleep in the same room," Luffy interjected. "And what does inappropriate mean?"

"I think I'll let you two explain that," Masa announced, standing. "I need to go get my tools." With that, she disappeared below deck.

It has been pointed out before that Masa wasn't a morning person. If there was anything that could get her mad in an instant, it was waking her up before she was ready to. This was due partially to her natural attitude and partially to the fact that she wasn't properly medicated when she woke up. Another thing that can get her mad in an instant is someone messing with a weapon she was in the process of building or upgrading— like the cannons on the _Going Merry_. So it wasn't really surprising that, when the loud _boom_ of cannon-fire filled the air that morning, Masa woke up pissed. She threw the door to her room open with enough force to make it slam into the wall with a _bang_ and then slam shut noisily. "_**LUFFY!**_" she shouted, easily heard over the second _boom_.

"USOPP DID IT!" was the childish accusation from her captain.

"I DID NOT!"

"YES HE DID!" Emmy tattled.

The brunette stepped out onto the deck with fire in her eyes. She focused her glare on the trio who stood next to the cannon. Sabo and Ace stumbled to the deck and looked around curiously before shying away from their female crew member. They didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was about to break out. "Who. Fired. My. Cannon?"

"I-it's n-not y-your—"

"WHO FIRED IT!"

"They did it, not me! I had nothing to do with this!" Usopp yelped before bolting. Masa easily intercepted him and tossed him back to the others.

"Neither of them have enough skill in marksmanship to hit that boulder," she growled, pointing to the half destroyed boulder in the distance. "Try again."

"I-I— Luffy shot it first! I was just showing him how to aim!"

"Traitor!"

"Emmy, you can leave." He needed no more prompting and quickly ditched over to hide behind Ace and Sabo. "As for you two." Her eyes flashed and the pair gulped.

A few minutes later, Masa retreated to the kitchen where Emmy, Ace, and Sabo had fled— I mean _gone_— to for breakfast leaving Usopp and Luffy in the middle of the deck covered in bumps and bruises. "Food!" Luffy shouted when he realized where that door led. He immediately forgot about his pain and bolted for the room before his brother could eat it all. Usopp let out a groan and slowly made his way after the energetic captain.

The normal breakfast fight was soon underway leaving Usopp and Emmy to stare at just how much the brothers could eat. "Stop staring and eat before it's gone," Sabo advised between bites. Once they were finished, the group stayed around the table. "So, anyone know where we can find a navigator?"

"And a musician! We need a musician!" Luffy insisted.

"We need a cook too," Masa pointed out. "It's dangerous going on long journeys without one."

"How's that dangerous?" Usopp asked, brow furrowing.

"Ever heard of scurvy? I can cook well enough but I'm not well versed in the nutritional value of foods."

"Masa's right, a cook is important," Sabo agreed with a nod. "Especially with these two around," he pointed his thumb at his brothers.

Suddenly the woman's eyes snapped to the door. "SHOW YOURSELF! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Usopp let out a frightened squeak, Emmy's eyes widened and he stiffened in fear, Ace and Sabo looked unconcerned, and Luffy bolted out the door to investigate.

Masa, on the other hand, furrowed her eyebrow. "That voice..."

"Hey! Who are you?"

"That's none of your business!" There was a loud crash.

"How many are there?" Sabo asked Usopp and Emmy who had gone to watch.

"Just the one."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem for Luffy," Ace announced.

"I've killed many pirates," the stranger's voice floated to them, "a no name like you shouldn't dare kill my buddy!"

Suddenly Masa stood to her feet and pushed the weakest crew members away from the door so she could open it. "I don't know what you're talking about," Luffy was saying, "but... STOP DESTROYING MY SHIP!"

She was met with the sight of her captain slamming a dark haired man with sunglasses and a black sword into the deck. "Johnny?" she asked with a frown. "What are you doing?"

The man jerked his head up from the deck to stare at her. "Big sis Masa!" he exclaimed.

"Big sis?"

"I never thought I'd see your ugly mug without that other one. Where's Yosaku? And what's this about killing a buddy?"

Johnny's lip trembled and he sat up. "Yosaku... Yosaku's sick! Do you guys have a doctor, Big Sis? He really needs one!"

Masa's frown deepened. "What's wrong with him?"

"His teeth started coming out and his old wounds started bleeding. I-I don't know what to do! We took a rest by that boulder and then this ship shot a cannon at us!"

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T PLAY WITH CANNONS!" Masa shouted, rounding on Luffy and Usopp.

"We're very sorry," the pair responded, bowing to Johnny.

"I-it's okay," he put a hand on his forehead. "Since you said you were sorry—"

"I can do you one better than 'sorry'," Masa announced. "And if you even _think_ about reporting us to the Marines I will personality kill you."

"I wasn't going to!"

"Report us to the Marines?" Sabo asked.

"Johnny and Yosaku are a bounty hunting team," she answered as if it was unimportant. "Bring Yosaku to the deck," she instructed as she disappeared into the galley.

"What are you doing?"

"Just bring him!" A few minutes later, Johnny had hauled his friend onto the deck and shortly after Masa walked out of the galley with a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice. "You're both idiots," she told the pair before shoving the bottle into the prone man's mouth. "Anyone that sets sail these days should know about scurvy!"

"You know what's wrong with Yosaku, Big Sis? Will he be okay?"

"He has scurvy?"

"I've never seen a case of it in real life before," Sabo murmured, examining the sick man.

"If it's not too late he should be fine in a couple of days. Yosaku has scurvy; I don't know how you've managed to sail this long and not know about it. Scurvy is caused by not getting enough Vitamin C. A long time ago, most sailors died from scurvy because they couldn't keep vegetables over long journeys. _There shouldn't be a sailor that doesn't know what it is._"

"I'm healthy now!" Yosaku shouted, jumping up.

The ball of Masa's foot slammed into his chest and held him to the ground. "What part of _in a_ _couple of days_ did you not understand? You need to rest and get a lot of Vitamin C and _then_ you'll be healthy."

"Yes ma'am!" he quipped immediately.

"Good boy," she removed her foot. "Everyone, meet Johnny and Yosaku. Johnny, Yosaku, meet Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Usopp, and Emmy."

"Nice to meet you," the group chorused.

"Do you guys know where we could find a good navigator or a cook?"

"You could try the floating restaurant, Baratie, for a cook," Johnny offered.

"And there's rumors of a really good navigator in Cocoyashi," Yosaku added.

"No! Yosaku! You know they can't go there! It's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Sabo and Ace asked, looking excited.

"ADVENTURE! LET'S GO TO COCOYASHI!" Luffy shouted.

"We have to stop in Corinth first!" Masa exclaimed.

"NO! LET'S GO TO COCOYASHI!"

"I need supplies from Corinth and _then_ we can go to Cocoyashi."

"Aw! But I wanna go _now_!"

"I need the metals from Corinth."

"Isn't Corner the mining town?" Sabo asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Corinth is really just a big black market that spans over the whole island; it's full of pirates but not so many Marines. They don't make ships, which is why I didn't mention it earlier, but they have pretty much everything else. You just have to be careful not to get cheated."

~ Corinth ~

"Wow! You weren't kidding! There's so many pirate ships!" Luffy exclaimed from his perch on the lamb figurehead.

"Yeah, these are some of the best in East Blue, but they're not ambitious. I doubt we'll see any of these ships again after we go to Grand Line; they're too scared to go. They talk big though and some aren't something to sneeze at. Well, if you're alone or normal anyway. I figure you three won't have any problem," she looked at the brothers, "but you two should stay with one of us."

"And someone needs to stay and guard the ship," Sabo inserted. "Luffy and—"

"He's already gone," Ace told him.

The blonde sighed. "I figured as much. Alright, Ace you and Usopp stay with the ship. Masa you take Emmy with you and I'll try and find Luffy before he blows the money I gave him. Johnny, you and Yosaku can do whatever but let us know if you decide to leave."

"No problem, Big Bro!"

"Isn't organizing the crew my job?" Ace grumbled. Sabo pretended not to hear while Masa and Emmy were already gone, the others not far behind them.

~ Masa and Emmy ~

"Yo babe!" a drunk pirate grabbed Masa's arm. "Why don't you ditch shorty and come have some fun with a _real_ man?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" His friend put her arm out, stopping him.

"Let go of my arm," the brunette growled, glaring up at the filthy man.

"Aw, don't be like that!"

"If you don't let go right now, I'll castrate you." The man blinked then realization dawned in his eyes which had grown to the size of dinner plates. He released her. "That's what I thought. Come on, Emmy." She strode off with the smaller boy right behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"A store that's on the far side of the closed market. It's a bit of a walk but they have the best metals for a damn good price."

"Ooh! Cutie!" Emmy squealed, pointing. "Look! Isn't he cute?" Masa followed his finger absentmindedly. "See him? The one with the green hair?"

"Green hair?" she echoed, finding the man. "What do you know, he does have green hair. Weird. And three swords, wonder if that's—" she sucked in a breath as her eyes focused on the swords at his hip. "Wado Ichimonji."

"Who's Wado Ichimonji?"

"What not who; it's a sword. Come on." She grabbed the weak boy's wrist and sprinted after the stranger.

~ Luffy ~

The captain of the ASL Pirates looked around to find himself in a forest. "Where am I?"

~ Sabo ~

"That's the last of the food stalls," the blonde mumbled, looking around, "but no Luffy. Where'd he run off to?"


	11. The Pirate Hunter

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Pirate Hunter

Masa followed the stranger with Emmy right behind her. A frown formed when she noticed he was heading away from the market and toward Boundary Forest. Was he suicidal? Everyone who knew anything about the island knew that Boundary had creatures worthy of the Grand Line, and on the other side... _He's probably just some idiot that doesn't know what he's doing,_ she decided. (Somewhere within the forest, Luffy sneezed.) _Whatever, now's as good a time as any; no crowd to wade through._ She prepped herself for a half second before rocketing forward at speeds few could see. (yes, this is Soru) She hated using this technique because it was annoyingly inflexible and, in her opinion, only good for its original purpose in her family's style— stealing swords. She blasted past the stranger, her hand shooting out to nab his swords, and toward the trees only a few feet away. She grasped one of the branches and pulled herself up with the remaining momentum of her sprint.

"What the hell?" the green haired man shouted, turning in search of the perpetrator. "Who took my swords? Was it you?" he demanded as his eyes settled on Emmy.

The boy snapped out of his incredulity to answer. "Me? Do I look like I have a sword?"

"Did you see what happened?"

"No." It wasn't a lie, he hadn't seen.

"Dammit! Where the hell are you? Come out coward!" he shouted at the sky.

Masa rolled her eyes, like she hadn't heard that one before. She ignored the shouts and slid Wado from its sheath. "So what do you think of your owner, Wado Ichimonji?" she murmured.

Emmy laughed, this was gonna be fun. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

The man turned red and spluttered. "Wha... I... I thought you were a guy!"

"I _am_ a guy."

"Then what... why... uck!"

"I'm Emmy, what's your name?"

"I'm not gay, get it?"

"So? What's your name?" The boy grinned, he had to add it, "Maybe I can change your mind." He wiggled his eyebrows. The stranger flinched and edged toward the forest.

"What is your name, swordsman?" The man whirled to find Masa standing in the middle of the forest's path with his swords cradled in his arms.

"My swords! You! You stole my swords!"

"A smith has every right to take a swordsman's swords," she retorted. "It's not stealing. Now tell me your name."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, who the hell are you?"

"Sayamasa."

"Great now give them back!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Roronoa-kun." Zoro frowned, what the hell did 'kun' mean? Despite her words, the smith strode forward and gave them back. "Your swords speak highly of you, but you should take better care of them. Especially Wado Ichimonji," she tapped its ito. "It's a Meito, one of the 20 Best, treat it like it." With that, she walked past the swordsman and her friend. "Come on, Emmy, that forest is dangerous."

Zoro scowled; he had a feeling that warning had been for him, not the boy and he didn't like it. He was a man, dammit! He didn't need looking after! He turned on heel and strode into the trees.

~ Luffy ~

The captain of the ASL Pirates frowned on his seat atop a giant bear he'd just killed. _Can Masa cook it? Which way was the ship again? I need to ask!_ He jumped down from the bear's back, chose a random direction, and set off with the bear dragging behind them.

~ Sabo ~

"So Luffy's lost again. Great." With a sigh, the blonde headed toward the forest, the only place he hadn't checked yet.

~ Ace and Usopp ~

Usopp lay sprawled across the deck. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you're weak and we're going to the Grand Line. Now get up and come at me again!" The younger pirate groaned.

~ Johnny and Yosaku ~

"Big Sis and the others are going to Cocoyashi no matter what we say, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so, Yosaku. I don't think they'll stop even when we tell them about Arlong."

"But we'll try anyway!"

"Yes! And go help them when they say no!" Johnny looked down at the deceased pirates before them; they'd died in a battle between pirate crews. "Now let's get these two to the Marine Base on the other side of Boundary!"

"Right!"

~ Emmy and Masa ~

"This is heavy!"

"It's metal, of course it's heavy," Masa responded, not bothered in the slightest by the bag three times the size of Emmy's strapped across her back. "Consider it training and be happy I don't make you carry all of it like my teachers did me."

"Are you going back to the ship?"

"No, I saw Sabo heading toward Boundary so Luffy's probably still lost. Besides, it's not a good idea for either of them to end up on the other side; especially Luffy."

"Why especially Luffy?"

"There's a Marine training ground on the other side— it's not very big so I didn't mention it before. It has experienced Marines there as trainers too and Luffy doesn't know the meaning of the word discretion." Masa paused suddenly and a grin pulled at her lips, a gleam in her eyes hidden behind her aviators. "You're a bat right? Wanna help me with something?"

"What?" Emmy asked cautiously.

"We're gonna do a little spying on the Marine base. Come on."

"I can't run with this!" Masa rolled her eyes and snatched it from his grasp.

~ Zoro ~

"Big Bro Zoro!"

"Huh?" said swordsman muttered, turning around to see the other two bounty hunters approaching him. "Johnny? Yosaku? What are you doing here?"

"Turning in bounties." They presented the heads. "They didn't stand a chance against us!"

"So they were killed in a fight with other pirates and you're cashing in?"

"Pretty much."

"So where are you going, Big Bro? You turning in a bounty too?" They didn't see anyone.

"No, I was going to get food."

"You're going the wrong way then."

"Am not," he huffed before continuing on his path.

"But—" Johnny shook his head at Yosaku and the two followed after him.

"How about we cash in then get food? We'll treat."

Not one to turn down a free meal— especially if booze was probably going to be involved— Zoro nodded. "Sure." With that, he handed over the lead without comment, glad he wasn't about to get himself more lost. He was too proud to admit it, but even he knew he had no sense of direction.

The green haired swordsman retreated into his own thoughts, careful to follow after his sorta-friends, so he didn't notice when they broke through the trees until he heard Yosaku shout, "Big Bro Luffy!" Zoro's head snapped up and he looked over at the dark haired teen with a straw hat on his head who coming out of the forest with the biggest bear the swordsman had ever seen dragging behind him.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Do you know where the ship is? Or Masa?"

"The ship's that way," Yosaku answered, pointing back the way they came.

"Oh thanks! Wait, who's he?" He released the bear and bounded over to Zoro. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy's eyes grew wide and he gasped. "The pirate hunter?" he squealed. "I've heard about you! You're really cool! Wanna join my crew?" Johnny and Yosaku face-palmed.

"Your crew?"

"Yep! I'm gonna be Pirate King so I need a really strong crew! Wanna come?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed at him. "No."

"I refuse!"

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal!"

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can! I want you to be in my crew! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No and if you don't leave me alone I'll turn you in."

"Big Bro Zoro! You can't do that to Big Bro Luffy!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because..."

"You just can't!" they finally argued, unable to come up with a logical reason.

"Besides, he has no bounty."

"Yet," Luffy added.

"Yet."

"Big Bro Luffy's nice, not like other pirates!"

Zoro snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Do you guys wanna join too? You're not too strong but Ace's training Usopp and Emmy!"

"We don't need training! We're great bounty hunters!"

"Nothing like Big Bro Zoro, of course, but still great!"

"But we're going to the Grand Line! You have to be as strong as Zoro or stronger!" Luffy grinned broadly.

"I'm not joining your crew," Zoro snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be the best swordsman in the world and no one's getting in the way of that!"

"Best swordsman in the world?" Luffy's grin widened. "Great! The Pirate King shouldn't have any less in his crew! Masa's gonna be the best smith in the world you know!"

"I won't be a pirate. I won't have everyone thinking I'm a bad guy!"

"They already do!" the captain chirped. "They call you an evil demon! But I can tell you're not! You're a good guy! And strong and—"

"I said no!"

"Come on!"

"No! Let's go, don't you guys have bounties to turn in?"

"Oh yeah!"

"There you are!"

"Hey Sabo!" Luffy called, waving at the blonde that was jogging toward them.

"I've looked all over the island for you, Luffy! What are you doing— is that a Marine base?"

"Yeah, me and Yosaku are turning in a couple bounties we found. Wanna come?"

"It's probably best not to take Luffy to a Marine base," Sabo answered with a frown. "He doesn't understand how not to spout on about— who's he?"

"That's Zoro!" the youngest chirped. "He's on our crew now!"

"I said no!"

"Roronoa Zoro? The pirate hunter?" Zoro grunted. "Monkey D Sabo, nice to meet you. Sorry about Luffy, he can be an idiot sometimes." The blonde offered a hand and a smile.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Hm?" the brothers' heads turned toward the path as Masa and Emmy ran into view. "Oh it's just Masa."

"You!"

"Me. Sabo, Luffy, there's something I need to do here; Emmy's staying with me. You guys can head on to Cocoyashi and we'll catch up. Can you take this though?" She offered the big bag of metal.

Sabo nodded and took the bag which promptly fell to the ground. With a grunt, he lifted it onto his shoulder. "What's in this? Rocks?"

"Close, metal."

"Right. What is it you need to do?"

"Remember what I did in Shell Town?" The blonde frowned before realization dawned and he nodded. "Emmy's helping; it'll be good for him."

"Come on Zoro!"

"What's Luffy trying to talk the pirate hunter into?"

"Joining the crew."

"I guess I can speed things up," Masa announced, striding forward. The men watched her until she was several paces away where she turned around and rested her hand on her katana. "You wanna be the best swordsman in the world if I heard right." Zoro nodded, turning to face her fully. "How about a bet? If you lose, you stop whining and become our nakama. I'll even leave that open so that if you beat me in the future you can leave." She glanced at Luffy who nodded his approval.

"And when I win?"

The woman smirked. "_If_ you win Luffy will leave you alone and I'll be persuaded to part with _Kibo_ here." She drew the sword and let the light catch it as she moved it from her left hand to her right.

Zoro smirked, tying his bandana onto his head. "I hope you're ready to hand that sword over," he told her, drawing Wado Ichimonji and putting it in his mouth.

"What's the matter with you? That's one of the 20 Best Swords in the World! Don't put it in your mouth!" _Good God, why does Wado _like_ being his sword?_

"It's my sword," he grumbled around his sword and he drew the other two. "I'll do what I want with it."

Masa narrowed her eyes at him but didn't argue. "The match will be to first blood. Whenever you're ready." She motioned with her free hand for Luffy, Sabo, Emmy, Johnny, and Yosaku to back up.

"Oni... giri!" he lunged, his three swords coming together for the strike only to be stopped by a halfhearted tilt of _Kibo Masami_.

"Aren't you the best in East Blue? I thought you'd do better than that." She pushed him back. "How can you ever hope to beat Mihawk if you can't even touch me?" With a furious growl, he shot at her as fast as he could but every attack was held off with clear ease. "You're not much of a swordsman are you?" Luffy frowned, why was she being so mean. "Do you really think someone like you could be the best in the world?" she hissed.

"I promised!" he spat back, pulling the swords in his hands behind the one in his mouth so they were almost perpendicular. "Tora Gari!"

Again, Masa easily intercepted the blow but she cocked her head to the side slightly and smirked. "You're too easily angered, Roronoa-kun," she told him before tilting her blade so it cut into his wrist. "And now I win." She pushed him off and sheathed her katana. "You have potential, most people would have lost their head after all that taunting. Come on, Emmy, we should get going before it gets dark. Bye Luffy, Sabo, Johnny, Yosaku, Zoro."

"Bye."

Zoro glared after her. He would beat her. Soon. "Even if I lost the bet I intend follow my dream!" he shouted after her.

"Of course you do, that's the reason you have potential," Masa called back without pausing.

"Sabo I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, turning to his brother with a pout. "Oh! I caught a bear in the forest! Masa can you—"

"It's too big to store and I don't know how to cook bear meat," Sabo told him.

"Aw!"

"We have enough food on the ship and we can stop and eat something in town."

"If Big Bro Zoro's joining we will too!"

"Yeah!"

"Great!" Luffy answered with a grin. "Let's go! Meat!"

Sabo grabbed his brother's shirt before he could bolt off again. "You're not getting lost again, Luffy."

"Big Bro Sabo, we have to go cash in these bounties—"

"Sure, go on ahead," the blonde answered. "I'll take Luffy and Zoro to get something to eat and you can meet back up with us at the ship, unless you wanna come find us."

"We'll see you back at the ship."

"Bye guys!" Luffy called brightly as they set off.

"So what can you do, Zoro? Besides sword fight?" Sabo asked a few minutes later.

The green haired man opened his mouth and closed it, frowning. What could he do? He couldn't navigate, wasn't any good at tying knots or math or writing. "Uh..."

"Can you hunt?" the blonde prompted. The swordsman nodded; sure he could hunt! "Then you can be our striker; I don't think we'll be able to keep up with Luffy and Ace's appetites without one. Or a team of them. But one will be fine for now." The striker nodded, glad to be considered useful even if he didn't really want to be a member of the crew. "And don't worry, if you really don't like being a pirate I'm sure Luffy won't mind letting you leave even if you don't beat Masa."

"I'll beat her!" he snapped angrily. "What's your part in the crew?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the quartermaster. Luffy's captain, Ace— that's our brother— is first mate, Masa's our smith, Usopp— you'll meet him later— is our sharpshooter, and Emmy... well he's really just been cleaning the ship and doing other stuff like that."

"A captain, first mate, quartermaster, sharpshooter, smith, chore boy, and striker? That's a weird crew."

Sabo laughed. "Wait until you get to know us!"


	12. Arlong and Nami

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Arlong and Nami

"_Sabo_! I'm still _hungry_!" Luffy whined as his brother dragged him to where the _Going Merry_ was docked. Zoro could only watch in surprise as the other two former bounty hunters flanked him, looking at the scene like it was normal. Was this how pirates acted? He didn't think so...

"Just get on the boat, Luffy!" the blonde snapped, giving the captain a shove to get him moving. Luffy pouted but did as he was told, the other four right behind him.

"We're back!" the boy called as he stood tall on the deck. "Hey, what happened to Usopp?" He frowned at the other boy who lay bruised and beaten in front of him as the boy garbled an answer. "Ace!"

Ace glanced down at the teen and shrugged. "Training."

"Oh okay!" With that, he bounded toward the prone teen and began poking him.

Shaking his head, the light-man turned to his other brother. "Where are Masa and gay-boy?"

"Masa and _Emmy_ are staying behind for some reason. They'll catch up in Cocoyashi."

"How— wait, who's he?"

"Took you long enough," the blonde muttered. "That's Zoro, he's a member of our crew now. Johnny and Yosaku too."

"The pirate hunter?"

"The pirate hunter."

With a nod, the teen turned toward the green haired man. "I'm Ace. The guy that can't take a couple punches over there is Usopp." Said teen tried to protest, but gave up with a groan a few seconds later.

Zoro grunted his acknowledgment and sat against the railing. Sighing, Sabo left to set their course as the ship drifted away from the harbor and they were on their way. "Big Bros?"

"Why do you call us big bros if you're bigger?" Luffy asked innocently.

"It's a show of respect," Johnny explained.

"Oh! Okay."

"There's something we should tell you about the island we're going to," Johnny told him. Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Usopp— who had made himself get up so Luffy would stop poking him— looked over as well.

"Cocoyashi and Gosha, the two biggest towns there," Yosaku began, "are under the control of the pirate Arlong."

"Arlong's a fishman and one of the former commanders of the crew of the Shichibukai Jinbei!"

"He's really dangerous so we have to be careful!"

"Can he use haki?" Sabo asked.

"What's haki?"

"Nevermind, we'll be fine," Ace and Sabo told them, waving it off.

"But—"

"I'm hungry!" Luffy announced.

"Me too!" his brother agreed.

"I'll try and find something," Sabo answered in a defeated tone, disappearing into the galley.

~ Emmy ~

Emmy was good at screwing with people. He'd had a lot of practice with it over the years. But there was no way to talk his way out of the situation he'd found himself in— inside a Marine captain's office snooping through papers— so it wasn't surprising he'd been arrested. They thought he was the goddamned Shadow for crying out loud! This was bad, but he figured Masa knew what she was doing and hoped she'd get him out of this. "Are you really the Shadow?"

Emmy looked across the way at the two young women in the cell on the other side of the walkway. Weird, you'd think there would be more guys than girls but it was just him and them. One was tall with short purple-blue hair with a red hairband and teal eyes. She had on a white tanktop, a pair of blue pants, and flip flops. There was a strange, swirly tattoo on her upper right arm that led up to a heart over her chest. The other girl was also tall, but not as much as the first. Her eyes were icy blue and her hair strawberry blonde. She was dressed in a cut off, long-sleeved gray v-neck and light blue shorts that frayed at the end. On her feet were a pair of brown boots and some kind of tattoo poked out over the line of her shorts.

"A pirate?" the blue haired one asked with a glare.

"Ignore her, she doesn't like pirates. So? Are you Shadow or not?" the blonde girl asked.

"No, I'm not the Shadow, but I am a pirate."

"Who's your captain?"

"Luffy."

"Never heard of him."

"That's because we haven't been sailing long. You'll hear about us soon!"

"And your _proud_ of that?" the blue haired woman demanded. "_Proud_ of wrecking villages and destroying families and livelihoods?"

"And murdering kittens," Emmy added with a grin. "Don't forget the murdering kittens."

The woman glared venomously at him causing the boy's grin to widen. "That's not all piracy is about!" the blonde protested angrily. The other woman turned her glare on her cellmate. "What did pirates do to you to make you so sure they're horrible? Or are you one of those idiots with blind faith in the World Government?"

"Do you really wanna know?" by now the blue haired woman was furious. "Fine! I'll tell you! It started a year ago..."

~ Cocoyashi 1 Year Before ~

"I'm ho-ome!" a young woman with orange hair and russet eyes sang as she stepped through the doorway of the little cottage just outside the village. "Belemere? Nojiko?"

"Welcome back home, Nami!" a tall woman with pink hair in a Mohawk-like style called as she descended the stairs. She smiled at her adoptive daughter. "Nojiko's—"

"Done!" another voice announced as another young woman, this one with purple-blue hair and teal eyes with a basket of oranges under her arm.

"Right there. So, how was your trip?"

"Great!" Nami answered with a grin. "I have almost all of East Blue mapped! Once that's done, I'm off to the Grand Line!"

"Not on your own you're not!" Belemere snapped. "The Grand Line is dangerous, Nami!"

"I know that! That's why I'm gonna join the Marine."

"What? That's great! Following in your mother's footsteps!" Nami grinned broadly at her mother while a smiling Nojiko shook her head. "This calls for a celebration! Nami, Nojiko, go into town and get some spices while I start cooking!" The two younger women grinned at each other, dropping their loads and racing from the cottage toward town.

"Pirates!" the cry was distant but it rang clearly in the women's ears. They quickly doubled their pace.

When Gen saw them he motioned as frantically as he could without the pirates seeing him or them. The pair ducked into the bushes, resolving to jump in as well as they could if a fight broke out. "Captain! I see smoke!" one of the fishman pirates shouted, pointing toward the girls' home.

"Damn," Nami hissed as the fishmen started past. "We have to warn Belemere!"

"Wait! Nami! Nojiko!" the town's doctor whisper-yelled after them. The pair paused and turned to face him.

"Dr. Nako? Why are those pirates here? What do they want?"

"They're taking over the island, they want 100,000 beli for every adult and 50,000 for every child."

"What? But we can't—"

"I know. Nami, Nojiko, there is no record of your relationship to Belemere."

"What?"

"You were never legally adopted so there isn't a record of you living here. You two need to leave. They already sank your ship, Nami, but there's a dinghy you two can take. Leave the island. Don't come back."

"But—"

"No buts."

"We can't just leave Belemere!" Nami told him firmly.

"She's our mom, Dr. Nako!"

"Listen to me! Belemere can't afford to keep you all alive! The pirate says that anyone that can't or doesn't pay will die! You have to leave! It's best for all of you!"

"B-but—" a scream cut the girl off and all of them looked frantically toward the cottage. That sounded like Belemere... The two girls were running before that thought had finished crossing their minds.

"Nami! Nojiko!" The pair ignored him, running as fast as they could for home.

"—more than enough. See, no problems?" the captain of the fishmen was saying, holding out half of the money that had been given to him. Gen sighed in relief.

"Wrong," Belemere answered causing her old friend to pale. "That money is for my daughters. Sorry Gen, but I can't deny them."

"BELEMERE!" the girls screamed, running to hug her with tears in her eyes.

"These are your daughters?"

"Yes. You had best not hurt them."

"I never break a deal over money." With a nod, Belemere pushed her daughters to Gen and Nako who had followed them there.

"BELEMERE! DON'T! BELEMERE!" The girls were screaming as the fishman leveled a gun to her head. He pulled the trigger. "_**BELEMERE!**_"

"YOU!" Nami roared, tears falling so fast she couldn't see. "HOW DARE YOU! BELEMERE!"

"Captain! Look at these maps!" one of the other fishmen called as Nami was thrown hard to the ground after trying to attack one of the pirates.

"Hm?" The captain took the paper and looked it over. "These are good..."

"There's a whole room full of them upstairs!"

"THOSE ARE MINE!" Nami shouted angrily. "PUT IT BACK! DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"You made these maps?" the fishman asked, considering her. "Chew, bring her with us." The fishman obediently picked the girl up.

"What? But you said—"

"I won't kill her." The fishman smirked. With a furious shout, Gen launched at him. He was struck down, covered in deep gashes.

"_GEN_! HOW DARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN! GEN! NOJIKO!"

~ Present ~

"...A few hours later she came back to town with some money saying she was going to make maps for the fishman, Arlong," Nojiko finished. "She made a deal with him to buy Cocoyashi from him for 100,000,000 beli. She's been stealing and bounty hunting whatever she can ever since. Arlong paid off the Marines here and had them take me here so she won't go to any higher-up, not corrupt Marines."

"Sucks to be you."

"How could you say something like that!"

"Would you rather he pitied her?" the three prisoners looked up to see Masa sitting on a chair near the door with her sword out, looking it over through her aviators. She looked up to consider the blonde and tilted her head ever so slightly. "What good would that do?" She slid _Kibo_ back into its saya and stood, grabbing the keys from their hook.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Emmy demanded.

"I came in when she started talking about money and figured I'd wait and hear the story." She slid the key into the lock of Emmy's cage before stepping inside to unlock his shackles. Once he was out of them, he rubbed his wrists to get the blood flow going again. "You're from Cocoyashi, right?" She straightened and walked across to the other cell to let them out. "We're heading that way to meet the rest of the crew. You're welcome to come too." She paused when she reached the door and looked back at them. "Right, I'm Masa. Who are you two?"

"I'm Mori," the blonde answered.

"Nojiko."

"Neither of you are squeamish are you?"

"No," the blonde answered while the blue haired woman shook her head.

"I hope you're sure about that." She pushed the door open and strode out, Emmy right behind her.

~ Nami ~

"WHAT?" Arlong roared angrily at the news the beat up fishman in front of him delivered.

"W-we did our best, Captain, but they were strong! And one of them had a devil fruit, a logia."  
"Devil Fruit?" the captain echoed, raising an eyebrow. His face had darkened. "You do know that Devil Fruit users _can't swim_ don't you?"

"B-but—"

"Arlong," Hachi interrupted, "if the Devil Fruit user was a logia then Take wouldn't have stood a chance. They're not solid and—"

"I know what a logia is, Hachi," Arlong snapped. "You said they were pirates? Whose flag was it?"

"I didn't recognize it, Captain."

"Describe it for me," Nami instructed. "I've gotten around a lot more than the rest of you so I'd probably recognize it."

"Good point, Nami. Go on, Take. What did it look like?"

"It was more complicated than most pirate flags. There was a spade with an A in it then the skull had an S behind it that had two poles sticking out of it and then there was an L with a straw hat on it on the other side."

"I've never seen a flag like that," the ginger answered with a frown. "What about people?"

"I've never seen any of them on a bounty poster."

"Rookies? They're _rookies_?" Arlong roared. "Men! Let's go! We're going to greet those damn humans!"

~ ASL Pirates ~

"How..." the strange man with the pinwheel on his hat murmured as he stared up at the group of pirates in front of him. They were a strange group, but strong nevertheless. They'd just beaten up fishmen! "What do you want with our village?" the man finally asked.

"We heard a rumor about a good navigator being here," Sabo told him with a smile.

"What do you want with Nami?" the man demanded angrily.

"We wanted to meet him! If he's nice we'll ask him to be our nakama!"

"She's had enough trouble with pirates like you!"

Luffy blinked in surprise at the response. "We just wanted to meet her!" he whined. "We really need a navigator!"

"I don't care! Leave Nami alone!"

"Why won't you let us meet her?" the captain whined.

"She's at Arlong Park," an older man told them, stepping up beside Pinwheel-hat. "Nami is a member of Arlong's crew."

"She's already got a crew?" he asked, lip pouting out. "Aw man!"

"What's Arlong's relationship with this village?" Sabo asked. "Judging by your reactions to us beating up those fishmen it can't be good."

"..." The villagers looked at one another before shrugging. What harm could telling them do? "Arlong took over this island a year ago. He forces us to pay for our lives; 100,000 for adults and 50,000 for children. If even one person doesn't pay, he'll destroy the entire village."

"He makes you pay just to live?" Luffy demanded, looking angry. "And this Nami person works for him? I don't want her on my crew then!"

"Don't talk bad about Nami!" Gen and the rest of the villagers shouted. "She only works for Arlong for us! She's trying to buy back the village!"

Luffy frowned. "I've decided! We're going to Arlong Park to kick this Arlong guy's ass!" Nodding his head, he went to get back on the boat. Sabo and Ace grinned, having already seen that coming, but Zoro looked surprised. Johnny and Yosaku looked like they didn't know what to think and Usopp looked terrified. Still, the entire crew got back on the boat and steered up the island's side toward the fishman pirate's base.


	13. Fishmen

Terms to Know:

Sakurian — Japanese

Common — English

Seeing as Japan and England don't exist in One Piece, I figured the languages wouldn't be called Japanese or English. Sakurian is spoken on Sakura Island and by their natives while Common is the language the World Government and pretty much everyone else.

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Fishmen

"This is _real_ kairoseki!" Masa all but squealed for what seemed like the millionth time as they set off in the dinghy Nojiko and Emmy had acquired when the other two had gone to the armory to get Mori's bows.

"Can you stop that?" Mori asked with a frown, rubbing her ears. "That note is starting to hurt my ears."

"What is kairoseki anyway?" Emmy asked, looking at his crewmate.

"I was wondering the same thing," Nojiko muttered, still looking a bit green from the grotesque scene that had been beyond the door.

"I don't know," Mori told them, "but that bow is made of seastone."

"That's what I said," the brunette answered, looking at her like she was stupid. "Kairoseki."

"Um, kairoseki and seastone aren't the same word," Nojiko told her with a frown.

"Huh?" Masa blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Oh! Sorry, I was using the Sakurian word for it. I didn't even realize we were using different terms."

"Sakurian?" Masa waved the curiosity off and continued to examine the kairoseki bo, not caring that Mori kept casting her irritated glares. "Can you give me my bo back?"

"You have two more, what's wrong with me looking at this one?"

"Just give it back!"

Masa rolled her eyes and handed the bow back before picking up the bag with a carefully measured about of kairoseki in it— about three quarters of what had been in the armory— and began carefully weighing it in her hands and eying it critically. "What is seastone anyway?" Emmy asked, reaching out to touch it. The smith's hand smacked it causing him to jerk it away and nurse the limb that now had a bright red hand-print on the back.

"Kairoseki is a very special substance that is extremely hard for anyone other than the Marine to get their hands on. It has the same effect on a Devil Fruit user as salt water: as long as they're in contact with the kairoseki they can't use their powers. It usually weakens them too." She tapped him with the bar of seastone in her hands. Emmy gasped as he felt all the power drain from his body. The smith removed the stone.

"W-why isn't it effecting you?"

"Because my teachers used to train me with it," she answered, returning her attention to the stone. "Now I just can't use my powers when I'm in contact with it. It was really useful that time with the Marines..." She shook her head of the memory and returned to her task.

"How do you work it?" Nojiko asked curiously.

"Hm?"

"Don't you need fire to work metals? Wouldn't that be kinda dangerous on a wooden ship?"

"Yeah, open flames are dangerous on boats, but blacksmiths on pirate crews take certain precautions to control the flames. I don't need them though, my Devil Fruit lets me work without any flame."

"But wouldn't you still need fire when you worked seastone?" the blue haired girl asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of these magical things called _gloves_?" Nojiko blushed; she hadn't thought of that.

"We're almost there," Mori announced. The other three looked toward the island and nodded. There were only a few minutes l—

"Shit!" Masa shouted, shoving the seastone in her bag and pulling it over her shoulder. "Emmy we gotta get outta the boat!" She grabbed Nojiko and Mori around the waist and leaped into the air.

"HOT!" the girl's screamed as the air around them was suddenly boiling.

"Which is better, hot or dead?" the Devil Fruit user snapped.

"Wha— AH!" Emmy screamed as the boat toppled. He jumped and half-transformed, faltering in the air. His skin was leathery and his arms had turned into wings. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Fishmen," Masa and Nojiko— who had decided hot _was_ better than dead— answered gravely, glaring down at the creatures in the water below them.

"We need to get to land; I can't fight and carry these two." Emmy nodded and flew toward the island while Masa simply started walking on the air the same way she would on land.

"AH!" Emmy yelped as a shot of water clipped his wing. He sank in the air but quickly recovered, pain clear on his features. The shot sent at Masa was merely evaporated several feet below her. Both DF users picked up the pace, Emmy transforming fully for better maneuverability.

"I-is it r-really that hot here?" Mori asked, staring at the steam behind them with wide eyes.

"No, I just heated the air up right there."

"That's a little comforting but why does it have to be so hot?"

"Do you wanna be in the water with them?"

"No."

"Then it's gotta be hot."

~ ASL ~

"HACHI!" Luffy squealed when their boat docked at Arlong Park and a fishman came out to greet them. Completely forgetting that they had come there to beat up an evil fishman, the captain leaped from the ship to hug the familiar fishman. Said fishman jumped back causing Luffy to fall flat on his face. He looked up at the creature with a pout. "Haaaaachiiiii, what was that foooooooor?" he whined pathetically.

"Do I know you?"

"Hachi! Don't you remember me?" he whined.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, jumping down beside him. "I doubt Hachi would be here with a jerk like that Arlong guy."

"But that is Hachi! Tell him Hachi!"

"My name _is_ Hachi..." the fishman answered looking utterly lost. "But who are you?"

Ace blinked, leaning closer to examine the fishman's face as their nakama came down to join them. "Oi! It is Hachi!"

"Told ya! Hachi! It's us! Luffy and Ace!"

The fishman's eyes widened and he examined the boys more closely. "Luffy! Ace! What are you doing here? Wait—" he looked at the flag on his ship and paled. "Y-you're the ones that attacked Take and the others!"

"Hey! They attacked us first!"

"That doesn't matter!" Hachi responded urgently. "Arlong's out for blood! You have to—"

"How do you know Arlong anyway? I thought you were in that Tiger guy's crew!" Luffy asked with a frown. It didn't make any sense to him why his normally kind friend would hang out with someone that was as horrible as Arlong.

"I was but... Captain Fisher... died." The fishman's eyes were downcast and grief crossed his features.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. It's been a long time. After Captain Fisher died, Jinbei took over. But then Arlong wanted to leave and make his own crew a year ago. Jinbei asked me to go with him to keep him under control."

"Doesn't look like it worked," Sabo noted dryly.

"I tried to stop him!" Hachi insisted, looking upset. "But Arlong's stronger than me. The best I could do was keep him from destroying the villages— and her _really_ wants to sometimes."

"So these are the pirates that pissed Arlong off?" a new voice asked and a pretty ginger sauntered out. "You know them Hachi?"

"I met Ace and Luffy when they were little; a friend of mine used to look after them," he answered, not understanding the potential danger of telling her that.

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked the rag-tag group over. _They_ had taken down _fishmen_? Impossible! Take must have been mistaken! But they did look kinda strong... But they were only kids! "Why are you here?"

"We came to beat up Arlong!" Luffy answered brightly. "He only sits around here leaching off villagers! That's not what being a pirate's about!" His face had darkened and he looked angry. "Taking advantage of villagers and beating up civilians that don't stand a chance! They haven't even done anything to him! That's wrong!" Zoro was staring at his new captain in complete and utter surprise. Wasn't all that what pirates were supposed to do?

"I hate to break it to ya, kid, but that's what being a pirate's about," the ginger told him bitterly. "That's why I hate pirates."

"Not all pirates are like that!"the brothers and Hachi protested.

"There are some nice pirates out there too, Nami," Hachi told her. "Pirates have a reason—"

"You're Nami?" Ace asked, looking at her in surprise.

"I thought that was sage to assume," Sabo pointed out. "A fishman that doesn't like humans except one person, a human at said fishman's base. 2 plus 2 equals 4."

"It does?" Luffy asked, wide eyed.

"What does 2 plus 2 have to do with anything?" Hachi questioned with a frown.

Nami stared at them with the rest of the pirates. "You're both idiots."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" they exclaimed.

"You're both idiots," Usopp, Sabo, and Ace agreed. The two pouted.

"Why did you recognize my name anyway?" Nami asked.

"We heard there was a navigator here!" Luffy told her, jumping up and forgetting he had been upset. "The townspeople told us her name was Nami!"

She looked shocked and a little betrayed when she heard that so Sabo quickly spoke up, "If it makes you feel better, Miss Nami, they didn't do it on purpose."

"So where's Arlong?" Ace asked, looking around and wondering why he hadn't come out to 'greet' them.

"He left," the ginger answered. "Looking for you."

"Really?" Luffy whined. "But it took so long to get here!"

"Why don't we wait here for him?" Sabo suggested. He glanced at Hachi measuring his loyalty. Would he let them do a little looting?

Ace glanced at his brother and grinned, immediately understanding. A glance from Luffy revealed that the youngest brother understood too. "Do you wanna join my crew, Hachi?"

"W-what? But I'm in Arlong's crew!"

"So? You don't wanna be. And we're gonna beat him up so..." Luffy grinned widely at his old friend. "Do you wanna join our crew?"

Hachi frowned, looking at his friend for a long moment. "I do, but I promised Jinbei I'd try to keep an eye on Arlong."

"So no?" Sabo asked.

"No," Hachi agreed, nodding.

"I understand," Ace told him. "Can you at least go tell Arlong we're here so we don't have to wait forever?"

"Are you sure you want to fight him? Arlong's strong! He wasn't one of Captain Fisher's commanders for nothing!"

"Yeah, Hachi. Me and Luffy and Sabo are masters at Haki."

"You have?"

"Well Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku. Sabo doesn't have Haoshoku," the blonde made a face, clearly not happy about that, "and me and Luffy can't control it that well either."

"You won't kill him will you?" Nami looked at Hachi in surprise. He thought they could win? Was he mocking them? But Hachi wasn't really the type to mock... especially not that well.

"As a favor to you," he agreed with a nod. Smiling, Hachi left to get his captain.

Once the fishman was out of earshot, Nami glared at them. "How can you be friends with a fishman?"

"If you start hating fishmen— or pirates— for what Arlong has done to you, you won't be any better than Arlong, Miss Nami."

"I don't oppress innocent villages!"

"But who's to say you won't in the future?" Sabo started toward Arlong Park as he spoke. "Hatred is the first step to oppression."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sabo turned around and grinned at her. "We're pirates, Miss Nami. Pirates steal. There's a giant treasure trove right here just waiting to be taken. You do the math."

"And what if I try to stop you?"

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

The ginger thought about it. "Not if you give me a cut of whatever you take. 50-50."

"Ah ah ah. There are more of us and we're the ones doing the stealing. We'll take 70% and you can have 30. You won't be needing it after we beat up Arlong after all."

"Do you really think you can beat Arlong?"

"Hachi does," Ace pointed out, starting after his brother.

Nami thought about that. "How about 60-40 and I show you where he keeps the treasure?"

"Sounds fair," Sabo answered, nodding.

"Usopp, you stay here with Luffy and watch out for Arlong. The rest of you come with us," Ace instructed as he followed his brother and the navigator. Zoro glanced at a pouting Luffy as he passed. Wasn't he the captain? Why were Ace and Sabo making decisions without even consulting him then? Damn, this crew was giving him a headache.

~ Masa and Emmy ~

The fishman with the long, jagged nose looked over the group before him as they landed on the bank in front of him. He smirked when he saw a face he recognized then began to laugh. "So Nami hired some pirates to come kill me? I'll have to teach her a lesson about that later. I hope you enjoyed your freedom while it lasted, Nojiko. You're going right back."

"I really don't think she is," Masa answered as she unceremoniously dropped the two women she'd just saved from the wrath of fishmen in water. "You know those Marines you bought off? I killed them," she informed him in a light, amiable tone. Masa saw the punch coming, really she did, she only _let_ it hit her. A tip to whom it may concern: don't let a fishman hit you, it hurts. The brunette's head snapped to the side and her hat and aviators flew off, but she stayed on her feet. She heard a soft splash and cursed. What had gone into the water?

It took a couple blinks to clear her vision and she frowned at the sight that met her eyes. _That's weird, the colors look wrong. Oh shit, where are my glasses? Huh? Who's that kid?_ Deciding it wasn't important, she straightened and frowned at the fishman in front of her. "That wasn't nice." She looked over at Emmy whose eyes widened. Beside him the women looked somewhere between terrified and horrified.

"Your eyes are red!"

"They are," she agreed with a sigh. "What was it that fell in the water?"

"Your sunglasses," he answered.

"Thought so," she answered, walking over to pick up her hat. She picked it up and put it back on her head, still not paying a lick of attention to Arlong going on and on about fishmen superiority. "Now Arlong— you are Arlong right?"

He smirked. "So Nami _did_ hire you."

"Nope," she answered sociably, coming to a stop in front of him. She tilted her head back to look up at him; he was freakishly tall. Why did they always have to be freakishly tall? She pulled her hand back and concentrated Busoshoku haki there. She slammed it into his chin sending him flying into a nearby house.

"CAPTAIN ARLONG!"

"I _loved_ those sunglasses. They were my favorite pair." She looked over her shoulder at Nojiko. "Tell whoever owns that house that I'm sorry and I'll talk to Luffy about paying for the damages."

"A-are you—"

"HOW DARE YOU, HUMAN!"

"—human?" Nojiko asked quietly as Masa barely dodged the punch the manta-ray fishman.

"Don't you have any honor?" she grumbled as she easily dodged the next few punches he threw. "Attacking from behind is cowardly." She grabbed Nojiko and Mori before leaping into the air. "Come on, Emmy!" He didn't need to be told twice. "I'm as human as any zoan user, Nojiko-san. Now do you know where your sister is?" she cast a glance below them at the furious fishmen that were trying to attack but couldn't shoot any water past the super-heated air Masa had situated several feet below them.

"She would be at Arlong Park if she's even on the island."

"Which way is that?"

"That way." She pointed ahead of them.

"That way it is." With a nod, Masa started forward.

"Why are you carrying _me_ again?" Mori asked testily. She wasn't very fond of sweating which is exactly what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, did you _want_ to stay with the pissed off fishmen that think you're my ally? Huh? Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Nojiko looked down in an attempt to follow the brunette's gaze only to pale and clutch onto Masa for dear life. The ground was _really_ far below them now.

"Bit of advice: don't look down," Emmy told her cheerfully. "And it sounds like it's shaped like an octopus but different."

"Makes sense, it was an octopus fishman. I think it's safe to say this is the place." She laughed she started to descend.

"W-w-what?" Nojiko yelped, squeezing her eyes shut as they dropped toward the ground.

"It looks like they're looting Arlong Park. Your sister is a ginger right?"

"Y-y-y-y—"

"Yes?" she supplied as she slowed there descent a few feet from the ground. "She's helping them. So Luffy, did you recruit Nami?" she asked, looking at her captain as she gently put the two women down.

"No."

"DEMON!" Usopp shrieked.

"Huh? Oh right." Masa sighed but felt better when her captain hit Usopp.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy shouted. "I didn't know you could fly, Masa!"

"Added bonus of being a mythical zoan."

Usopp looked sheepishly at the weapons' smith. "Sorry."

"Huh? Who're those two?" Luffy asked, pointing at the strangers.

"Nojiko is Nami's sister and Mori was in the jail and decided to tag along."

"Okay! ACE! SABO! MASA'S BACK!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Emmy asked, pouting.

"EMMY TOO!"

"Much better."

"Oh and I kinda pissed off the fishmen so..."

"That's okay! We were gonna beat 'em up anyway!"

"Well they're on their way."

"They are? Did Hachi already get there?" Ace asked as he led the rest of them out with treasure chests.

"What are you doing! Arlong's gonna be—"

"Ace, Luffy, and Sabo are all stronger than I am, Nojiko-san. There's nothing to worry about." The blue haired woman looked at the group in front of her in a new light. She'd called the one in the red best Luffy, so which ones were Ace and Sabo exactly?


	14. Troubles and Arlong Park

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Troubles at Arlong Park

The plan was simple. Luffy would beat up Arlong; Zoro, Mori, Nami, and Nojiko would stay with him to deal with anyone the earth-man didn't/couldn't; Sabo and Masa would search Arlong Park for a den den mushi to contact the Marines to pick up any fishmen that lived through the battle; and Ace, Usopp, and Emmy would guard the ship and get it ready for a quick departure in case the Marines showed up sooner than expected. Simple right? How did it go so wrong?

~ _Going Merry_ ~

_Why did I have to get paired with the narcoleptic one?_ Both Emmy and Usopp were wondering as they scrambled around the deck to make preparations. It had been bad enough when there were three of them, but two was just impossible!

"Thinking about running away, cho?" a fishman with a long, circular mouth asked as he and several other fishman walked up to the ship.

"No!" the boys exclaimed, looking at one another in panic. How were they supposed to defend the ship? Usopp gulped, pulled out his slingshot, and, in a fit of temporary bravery, shot the one that had asked if they were running away. Then he turned toward the forest and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the fishman right behind him.

_Dammit Usopp!_ Emmy thought as he looked at the other fishmen and gulped. He glanced over at Ace. _Now would be a good time to wake up!_

~ Inside Arlong Park ~

"Nope," Sabo announced as he emerged from a door along the hall. He frowned when he didn't see his partner in this mission. "Masa?" No answer. The blonde tensed and grabbed his staff, walking slowly down the hall. "Masa?" Still no answer.

~ Outside Arlong Park ~

"My eyes!" Luffy exclaimed, trying to rub the ink away.

"Sorry Luffy!" Hachi yelped before glancing at Arlong and freezing under his glare. "I-I-I mean—"

"It's okay, Hachi," the human answered with a smile as he blinked his eyes open. "This is a fight. It wouldn't be right to expect you to hold back." The boy moved to lift his foot only to find it wouldn't come. "My feet!"

"Can't logias control their element?" Nami asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but cement isn't earth!" the boy whined, still jerking his feet.

"How'd you get stuck anyway?" Zoro asked.

Luffy blinked. "...I don't remember." The humans face-palmed.

Arlong smirked. "So you're the logia I heard about? Did you know Devil Fruit users can't swim?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

The fishman chuckled, actually _chuckled_, and stuck his fist into the cement and tore the section Luffy was stuck in from the rest. "A normal human would die in this situation as well." He laughed. "You are a pathetic race! Fishmen are superior! Blah blah blah." He didn't actually say that last part, but that's what Luffy, Zoro, and Mori heard. Seriously, the guy's like a broken record. Humans are pathetic, fishmen are superior. Whatever.

Arlong chucked the earth-man, still attached to the cement, into the waterway that led to/from Arlong Park. "Luffy!" Nojiko, Nami, and Mori looked on in horror while Zoro watched in surprise and a little concern; Johnny and Yosaku were still unconscious from the beating they'd taken from the weaker fishmen that Luffy had taken down with a look. None of them shouted, not one. It was actually _Hachi_ that had. The fishman was staring around Zoro— whom he had been about to challenge to fight— at the water, the pirate within its depths already out of sight.

Zoro stared at the water for a long time. When he'd lost to Masa, sore as he was about it, he'd recognized that he was weak, she was strong, and the best way for him to become stronger was to fight her as regularly as possible. He hadn't much cared for the rest of the crew, but had wondered about the strange dynamics it operated on. He also wondered why such an incredible swordsman, er woman, would willingly stay with them. When Luffy had knocked out all those fishmen with a _look_, he'd realized that he'd seriously misjudged the boy and possibly all the others. He'd also realized there were things he could learn from this boy and sticking with them might be his best bet to get to the top. So, should he help?

Nojiko ran to the edge of the water while Mori tried to fend off Kuroobi. Nami looked like she wanted to help but kept glancing at Arlong fearfully. "Don't!" Mori told the blue haired woman before she could jump in. "It's a trap! Fishmen are stronger in the water!" The blonde returned her attention to the fight as a punch landed. She quickly got up and rushed toward him again, bo ready.

Hachi stared at the water along with Zoro, remembering the first time he'd met Luffy and, consequently, his brother Ace.

~ About Ten Years Before ~

Hachi didn't like the Sabaody Archipelago, no fishman really did even if they all dreamed of the amusement park. It was too dangerous, forced them to be too cautious. But Hachi had to find a particular human, a man that had saved his life. And today he had every intention of locating that man, lawless zone or not. He hadn't even gotten the chance to thank him! Now all he had to do was find him. He didn't have long either, Captain Fisher had asked him to join his crew and they would be leaving in a few days.

Suddenly loud laughter broke into Hachi's thoughts. He looked around with a frown. It sounded like a child, but what would a _kid_ be doing _laughing_ in the_ lawless zone_? The fishman didn't see anyone, but the laughing continued, getting louder, closer. Panic began to set in when suddenly it felt like the ground was no longer holding him to it. Before his feet came off the ground, the feeling was gone.

Hachi looked up, expecting to see a terrible pirate or, worse, a bounty hunter. Instead he saw a little boy somewhere between two and five— he couldn't tell at this distance— floating on the air and having the time of his life. The boy's hair was black and messy, sticking up quite a bit. He wore a blue pair of shorts, a white shirt with a red anchor on it, and the biggest grin Hachi had ever seen. For a moment, Hachi wondered what it would be like to fly but quickly dismissed the thought. It was one of those Devil Fruits no doubt and he easily preferred swimming to flying thank you very much. Still, it looked like fun...

It wasn't long before the boy was playing over the ocean, they were already at the edge of the island after all. The fishman watched in amazement as the water began to float up to the boy. How was he doing that? Funny, he didn't look like he'd noticed. The amazement quickly turned to horror as the boy yelped, finally noticing the water. It was too late though as he was surrounded by it the next instant. Just like that, the water slammed down hard, the boy disappearing into its depths. He'd reacted on pure instinct to dive in and save the boy.

When he came up, the boy spluttered for air before grinning up at him. "Thanks Mr. Octopus-man! I'm Luffy, what's your name?"

"H-hatchan... but everyone calls me Hachi." He watched the boy wearily, waiting for the anger and hatred that would come. It didn't.

"Nice ta meet ya, Hachi!" the boy chirped before climbing down. "You wanna be my friend?" Without waiting for an answer, the boy grabbed one of his tentacles and started pulling him along. "Come on, I want you to meet Ace! He's my big brother! And Mom and Uncle Ray and Aunt Shakky!"

"But I was looking for someone..." Hachi told the boy, not really expecting him to care.

Luffy stopped and looked up at him curiously. "Who were you looking for? Maybe I can help!"

"I... I don't know his name."

"Okay, I'll help you look for him! Will you go meet Ace and Mom and Uncle Ray and Aunt Shakky first? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"O-okay."

"Yay! Come on, it's this way!" Luffy called, pulling him along once more while babbling about his family. Hachi hadn't known it then, but Luffy's 'Uncle Ray' was the man that had saved his life, the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh. He also hadn't known that the little boy he'd just met would completely change the way he thought about humans in only a couple of days.

~ Present ~

Hachi dropped his swords and ran to dive into the water. Nojiko dove in after him, thinking he was planning on killing the boy. With a curse, Nami jumped in after her sister. Arlong laughed as he and Kuroobi looked Mori and Zoro over. This would be easy.

~ _Going Merry_ ~

Emmy slammed the staff into the back of a fishman's head and he hit the ground without coming back up. _Finally, one down._ He glanced at the others and winced, his whole body hurt. _A lot more to go._ The boy mentally groaned as he looked over the six fishmen in front of him before returning to his fight. Every swing seemed to make his arms and back hurt more. _Now would be a great time to wake up, Ace!_

~ Usopp ~

Usopp squeezed his eyes shut, waiting and hoping the fishman would leave. _This ketchup really looked like blood. I should've used it more like I'd been through a very tough fight. _The fishman was nearly out of sight now and Usopp sat up. _That's right, I should put some dirt on myself too. It'll be more believable. What should I say to them when I go back_? "I will say 'Sorry I got lost'," he muttered to himself.

_"We're on the same team now,"_ Luffy's words rang through his head.

"Or should I say, 'I just missed him by a shot'?" he murmured. "Or 'Please don't cry, we tried our best'?"

_"Get Usopp to the top of the slope. Now Emmy,"_ Masa's words instructed, concern and anger giving them a deadly, raw feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. She'd fought for him, been angry for him.

"Or 'This is the best we can do.'"

_"I've decided! We're going to Arlong Park to kick this Arlong guy's ass!"_ Luffy's voice announced proudly.

"Or 'I fought very hard."

_"When I come back, I'll tell you about my _real_ adventures,"_ his own voice seemed to mock him.

"Or should I say, 'I'm okay, this can't hurt me'?"

_"You think this is bad? My training was a thousand times worse!" _Ace's voice accused him harshly. _"Now get up and come at me again!"_

"Or 'I have risked my life.'"

_"Because you're my friend, Usopp. Why else would I have fought like that?"_ Masa's voice rang.

Tears welled in Usopp's eyes. _I'm such a loser._ Standing, the sharpshooter wiped the tears away. He had just been given the opportunity to fix things and he wasn't going to screw it up! He grabbed his slingshot and loaded it. _I AM THE GREAT WARRIOR USOPP!_ He told himself to build up confidence. "TABASCO STAR!" he called, letting the Tabasco Star fly. Chew whirled only to get hit squarely in the face. "I did it!"

"So you're not dead, cho? You should have stayed down, cho."

~ Sabo ~

The blonde paused in the middle of the hallway and closed his eyes. He was an idiot! Why hadn't he thought of Kenbonshoku Haki sooner? He stretched his senses out, easily locating his friend a few doors down. She was alone. Why hadn't she answered? He started forward only to freeze when he felt her haki suddenly shoot up into unbelievable proportions. Not quite as strong as him, Luffy, or Ace but high enough to compete. What had happened? The next second a loud _boom_ reached his ears.

~ Outside Arlong Park ~

Hachi surfaced first causing Arlong to smirk. "I hope you didn't—" the fishman captain cut off when he saw the other captain in the octopus fishman's arms, spluttering for air. Nami and Nojiko surfaced a few seconds later. "What's the meaning of this, Hachi?"

"I-I'm sorry Arlong, but Luffy is my friend! I couldn't just let him die!"

"_Friend_? You can't be friends with scum like him! He's a _human_! Humans are—"

"_People_!" Hachi cut him off angrily. He'd had enough of this. "They're just as real and living as fishmen are! How is treating them like this any better than what the Celestial Dragons do?"

Arlong looked like he'd been slapped for half a second before barring his teeth and taking a step toward the octopus-man. "What did you just say?"

"The way you treat the villagers and Nami, it's no better than the way the Celestial Dragons treat their slaves! This is why Jinbei asked me to come with you!"

"What do you mean? I thought Nami was his nakama," Luffy asked as he recovered, his brow furrowing.

"She is," Arlong answered almost smugly, still giving Hachi a death glare. "Human or not, I can recognize her talent." He smirked, turning his attention to Luffy and deciding to continue his conversation with his subordinate— soon to be _former_ subordinate— after he beat the boy to death. "Nami's happiness is making maps and that just so happens to work well with my dream. When we've learned everything about the world's seas, no one will dare challenge us! The world will be my empire! I've nearly accomplished that dream here in East Blue, and I've only been here a year. You came here for a navigator didn't you? Well you don't deserve her! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD USE NAMI LIKE I DO!"

"_USE_?"

~ Masa ~

Masa stared at the maps. It was unreal; every single one of them was so detailed, so accurate— or at least she thought they were accurate, she wasn't the best at reading maps— and it looked like all of East Blue was mapped out. It was incredible. _I don't think even Momo-san could draw maps this well,_ she speculated as she flipped through the pages curiously. She was resolutely ignoring the oppressed feel of the room, her eyelids drooping a bit as the atmosphere pushed her toward a mental depression. The feel of the room was to the point that it felt hard to breathe, so keeping the depression at bay was a downhill battle. She yawned, tired, but forced herself to continue looking around through her half-lidded eyes. She was so focused on ignoring her surroundings that she didn't hear Sabo's voice when it rang through the air, calling her name.

Finally she arrived at the desk, her fingers resting against the wooden surface lightly, trying to figure out the thing about this room that felt like it should be obvious. Her eyes slowly roamed over the desktop, searching for clues. They stopped when they landed on the pen laying across a fresh piece of paper. It was white but splashed with a dried, dark red liquid. _Blood_, her mind supplied after a little more time than it should have. She picked it up, wondering whose it was and why there was blood on it. Her face scrunched up as horrible memories flashed behind her eyelids. She refused to think about them. No way in hell would she think about _that_ time; it was a taboo in her mind.

To keep those thoughts away, she focused on solving the puzzle before her. After a few momentary misfires, she finally reached what she knew to be the correct conclusion. _This is Nami's room, Nami's blood._ She didn't know the ginger very well, but she felt a deep sympathy for her as she looked around. _This room is her cage._ Masa's eyes wandered over the room. She tensed when Arlong's voice floated up to her. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD USE NAMI LIKE I DO!"

"USE?" she snarled angrily, barely noticing that her captain had shouted the same thing. Fury swept through the brunette. This fury wasn't like the normal blind-rage fury. No, it was far beyond that. She could feel her haki escape the tight grasp she'd been trained to keep it in and her powers lashing out uncontrollably. Usually, her grip on her Devil Fruit powers and haki was so tight that even blind fury couldn't make her unconsciously use them— something the Black Cat Pirates should be very thankful for— but this time it was different. Treating anyone, especially nakama, like they were just some tool? On top of that, that man had created this cage, Nami's cage, and thought she was _happy_ to be there? Who could be happy without freedom? Her red eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room as her hostile, raging mind came to one conclusion: Nami's cage had to be destroyed.

~ _Going Merry_ ~

Ace jerked awake, jumping to his feet as a supernova of a haki level flared into life. His entire body tensed, his eyes snapping toward it. It was nothing both Sabo and Luffy couldn't handle, but— was that _Masa_? That Haki level was nearly as high as Luffy's! How did— when did— Why was she so furious?

"Ace! Finally! Help!" Emmy's voice broke into his confused thoughts. The light-man's eyes snapped toward the weaker boy who was covered in bumps, cuts, and bruises but still tried to fight with all his might.

Ace frowned, when had they gotten here? How long had he been asleep? Didn't matter. He lifted his hands and held them both the way small children do when pretending they're guns. "Bang," he said with a grin, a light beam shooting from each hand to hit they're mark. "Bang, Bang." Two more light beams shot from each of his hands and took out the remaining four fishmen. _Just like that._

Emmy's eye twitched. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WOKEN UP SOONER?"

"Where's Usopp?"

"I dunno. He shot one of the fishmen and ran off a while ago..."

"Let's go find him." _Masa's on our side so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Sabo and Luffy can handle her if there's trouble._

**A/N: I know that Luffy's fight with Arlong should have been beyond easy but I needed to incorporate the Hachi loyalty thing and that was the best way I could think of. Also, sorry about Ace falling asleep at the most conveniently inconvenient times but Usopp and Emmy needed experience fighting and they wouldn't get it if Ace did all the fighting for them. On a semi-related note, if anyone has an idea for an epithet for Ace I would be glad to hear it because I can't think of a good one. Or even a bad one really. Oh and no, he won't be getting a bounty poster at the same time as Luffy.**


	15. Victory and New Nakama

**A/N: There's a bit more of "Sakurian" in this chapter. I used Google Translate to compose the sentences so they might not be accurate. Sorry but I don't know Japanese. I wrote the same scene from Masa's POV so I didn't write in the in Sabo's POV. Hope you like it.**

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Victory and New Nakama

"_USE_?" Luffy roared but it was harmonized by an identical shout several stories above their heads. Arlong didn't have time to investigate the other voice as his opponent's fist was suddenly embedded in his jaw. The fishman went flying, breaking through the wall surrounding Arlong Park.

While that was happening, everyone else was staring at the top floor of Arlong Park, at the window where Nami's room was, where the other voice had come from. Mori and Kuroobi quickly shook off the shock though and resumed their fight. Zoro, who had long since figured his opponent was now his ally, continued to stare along with Nami, Nojiko, and Hachi. Suddenly a desk flew through the window to splash into the water. The ginger brought a had to her mouth, tears in her eyes. But they didn't seem to be sad tears, more like happy tears, _grateful_ tears. Zoro decided not to think on it.

Arlong got back up, beyond furious now. "How dare you!" he roared, rushing toward his opponent. He was met by a fist followed by a foot another fist... well you get the picture. Now that Luffy was serious, the fishman got his ass kicked thoroughly.

"...Why...?"

"Because you're my friend, Nami," Luffy answered with smile.

Mori's fight with Kuroobi was going better than it had been but she was still on the receiving end of several injuries. With a final powerful blow to the back of the head, she sent him to the ground. "Thanks for the help guys," she grumbled sarcastically before passing out herself.

~ Sabo ~

Sabo wasn't sure what he had expected to find when he entered the room Masa was in, but this wasn't it. She was standing in the middle of the room snarling gibberish and grabbing at her head almost as if in pain. The room was unbearably hot one second then freezing cold the next. Busoshoku Haki bounced around the room like an invisible guard, beating the room to pieces. The papers that were in the room— if they had been stacked neatly or strewn about was impossible to tell— were fluttering frantically through the air. Some even caught fire for a moment before the fire went out as the room was suddenly below freezing. The desk went flying out the window and a splash let the blonde know of its fate. Getting close to her was going to be impossible, and quite possibly deadly if she didn't let him.

"Masa! Masa calm down!"

"Watashi wa shimasen!" she screamed. It almost sounded like a real language, not just gibberish. What could it mean though? "Teishi! Iie! Teishi!"

"Masa!" Sabo shouted again, trying to push his way closer. It was unbearably hot again, he could feel himself sweating. "Masa, what's wrong?"

"Watashi wa modotte iku koto wa arimasen! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru! Anatahadaredesu? Atchi e ike! HOTTOITE KURE!" Before Sabo could get another word out he found himself flying through the wall in a more painful exit than the one that had been given to the desk. He splashed into the water, glad for the cool relief from the unbearable temperature in that room.

~ Masa ~

Masa was completely unaware of her surroundings. Well her living surroundings. Her mind was in that tabooed place, a place she'd locked in the back of her mind and sealed off. Images of bloody bars and white coats flashed across her eyelids, smells of blood and drugs suffocated her, pain shot through every part of her body and terror had her muscles taunt. She pushed the images and sounds away, snarling at herself to force the images away. _Nami_, she told herself silently. _This is _Nami's_ cage!_ She let her anger lash out at her surroundings even as she ran her hands violently through her hair, forcing her mind away from there. _I won't go there! No! Don't think about it!_ Her haki bounced around the room, tearing at the walls and furniture and making the neatly stacked papers fly wildly around the room. A random shot of haki hit the desk and sent it out the window. She didn't even notice the room heating and cooling as her temper soared. She looked up when she heard someone come in. A man's voice, mildly familiar, called her name and said something else but it might as well have been gibberish. She didn't understand.

"I will not!" she told herself sternly as her mind panicked, retreating to the tabooed time. "Stop! No! Stop!" The man called her name again and said something else in that weird language. Why did it have a familiar sound to it? She looked up at the man, trying to bring her mind back to the present. Blonde hair, blue eyes... the face looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Was he one of them? _No! You're not there!_ "I won't go back! I refuse!" she snarled at herself. "Who are you?" she demanded of the semi-stranger. "Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sent him flying from the room.

~ Outside Arlong Park ~

The structure of Arlong Park began to shake as its master fell face first onto the ground. Sabo came flying through the wall suddenly and landed in the water with a huge splash. "SABO!" the young captain shouted. "MASA STOP! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"It's no use, Luffy," the blonde told his little brother, gasping in air as he pulled himself out of the water. "She's in a rage, a really bad one. I don't think she even recognized me her mind's so far gone."

"But _why_?"

"I don't know," the quarter master answered with a sigh. He turned his eyes toward Arlong Park. "We can only hope she stops soon or else we're going to have to stop her ourselves."

Both pirates frowned at that, neither wanting to have to seriously fight their nakama. "But Arlong Park's about to collapse!"

"I know."

The sound that followed was indescribable. There really isn't a sequence of letters that can represent a building crumpling in on itself and then collapsing completely. When the last of the building fell, Masa's haki fell with it. "MASA!" the brothers shouted, running to the rubble in search of their friend.

~ Usopp ~

Usopp collapsed to the ground with a smile on his face. He'd done it! He'd beaten a fishman all on his own! After a moment's rest, the long nosed teen climbed to his feet and stumbled back toward the boat. Ace had probably woken up by now so Emmy would be fine, but they would probably be in need of another hand in preparations. "Usopp!"

The sharpshooter looked up and smiled at Ace and Emmy. "I... I did it!" he announced proudly. "I beat that fishman!"

"Great, we've gotta get the ship ready to go." Ace looked back in the direction of Arlong Park as they started back to _Going Merry_.

"I'm sure they're fine," Emmy assured him. "Masa's really strong and I bet the rest of them are too."

"I know they're strong..."

"Then what is it?" Usopp asked with a frown; there was something off about the first mate's expression.

"I think Masa's in a rage and it's really bad," he answered in a dark voice. He froze when suddenly the supernova power disappeared. His eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He sighed, taking a breath in as he found her power. It was back where it had been before, maybe a bit weaker. "It's over. Come on, I don't want all of them to be pissed at me 'cause we didn't get our part of the plan done."

~ Arlong Park ~

Hachi walked over after the brothers curiously. He hadn't met this Masa person yet, but Luffy and Sabo seemed really concerned about her. And why had she been in a 'rage'? What exactly did that mean? Why wouldn't she be able to recognize Sabo? It made no sense. Still, she was obviously Luffy's friend, his nakama, and he wasn't about to sit around and do nothing when he could help dig her out. Zoro was right beside him, helping push away the debris covering the brunette.

"MASA!" Luffy called as he found her, Sabo right beside him. There was a garbled response as the woman slowly lifted her head to look at the two people in front of her. Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared up at her captain, seemingly unaware of the various injuries— some of which looked pretty severe— that covered her body from accident. She blinked at him, frowning in concentration as she stared at the boy in front of her. "Masa are you okay?"

"Mm fi," she garbled (fi = fine – ne). "Goin' seep now, Luf."

Luffy laughed. "Okay."

"We should take her to Dr. Nako," Nojiko told them. "Some of those wounds look really serious!"

"Sounds like a plan, we never actually managed to find a den den," Sabo told the woman with a sheepish smile before lifting the sleeping swordsman and starting toward the village.

"Sabo!" Luffy called urgently. "There's a Marine ship heading this way!"

"What?"

"I can just barely see it, but that's a Marine ship alright!"

"Shit! What are they doing here?"

"Nami, quick, will you join my crew? I don't have time for arguing!"

The ginger opened her mouth and closed it, eyes wide and panicked. Did she want to? She knew that it would be a completely different thing than being on Arlong's crew and they were going to explore the world. "Alright but if I change my mind, I'll leave!"

Luffy grinned. "Of course."

"Luffy! I know this is last minute, but—"

"Of course you can, Hachi! I don't want you getting arrested and executed!" The boy laughed.

"We need to go!" Sabo shouted, glancing wearily at the Marine ship that was coming before running toward the ship.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing Johnny running after his brother. Nami, surprisingly, Nojiko right behind him. Zoro picked up Mori, tossed her over his shoulder, and ran after them, Hachi grabbing Yosaku before joining them.

"Luffy! Would you mind— I mean—"

"You wanna keep an eye on your sister, don't you?" Luffy asked as they ran toward the ship. He grinned at her. "Sure! You can come too!"

None of them noticed the young man— he looked more like a boy really— in a slightly bloody Marine uniform standing in the gateway to Arlong Park. In his hands was a camera and his eyes were wide as he stared at the destruction those pirates had caused. He looked at the pictures in his hands. One was of a young woman with red eyes focused straight at him, the head was sideways down and the raven black locks falling toward the ground. The other was of a young teenaged boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. A straw hat sat crookedly on the side of his head and he too was looking toward the camera. There was a big smile on his face. The boy frowned. It would have to work, that was the only picture that wasn't blurry. He took a deep breath and watched the approach of the Marine vessel and departure of the pirate ship. There was no interaction between the two, the Marines only watching wearily, not recognizing their symbol. He prepared to give his report; his superiors would probably be furious with themselves for not stopping those pirates. Too late now though.

~ _Going Merry_ ~

Mori woke up to mildly frantic sounds not too far away. She frowned, where was she again? And what had happened? She had the distinct feeling that her sleep hadn't been natural. A groan escaped her lips. If the pain she felt was anything to judge by, that feeling was correct. As she fully returned to awareness, she began to make out words in the voices. "—Stop that, Luffy!" a frustrated and semi-familiar male voice snapped.

"But Sabo—" a childish male voice started.

"No buts! Ace! Get Luffy out of here!"

"But—" the childish voice started again.

"It's alright, Lu, Masa'll be fine," a more stern masculine voice assured. There was the shuffling of feet and the sound of a door opening and then closing.

"Are you sure you can—" that voice was female.

"If you're going to bug me, get out! I'm not a doctor! I'm doing the best I can!"

What the hell? Was someone hurt? Well other than her. Mori opened her eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the light. She was lying on a small cot in the corner of what appeared to be an infirmary. On the other side of the room was a bed with a young woman on it that appeared to be heavily injured and unconscious. Standing over her and working with unsure hands was a blonde man in a pair of navy blue pants and no shirt. Next to him, looking worried and fidgety was a blue haired woman and handing him supplies from the cabinet was a ginger woman. The events of the... how long had she been out? A few hours? Days? It was probably hours or maybe even minutes if they were still working on tending to her wounds. The point is she remembered what had happened now. _I must be on their ship._

"What _I_ wanna know is how she's sleeping through this," the ginger, Nami, muttered as she handed some bandages to the blonde, Sabo. _Sleeping? There's no way!_

"She's a D," Sabo answered as he carefully bandaged the wounds. "I've learned that D's are the exception to every rule— and that includes injuries equals pain." The man sighed as he finished bandaging her. "That's all I can do for her. I hope it's enough."

"D's are the exception to every rule, right?" Nojiko, the blue haired woman, piped up.

The blonde laughed. "Anyway, the only thing we can do now is wait. Unless, of course, you know something about medicine, Miss Mori." He glanced over his shoulder at the woman with a gentle smile. He'd known she was awake? Since when?

"You're awake! Great!" Nojiko greeted with a smile, walking over to her. It was better than watching an unconscious and heavily injured woman. "You're on the _Going Merry_, our ship. If you wanna join the crew then you should talk to Luffy, if not then I'm he'll let you off when we get where we're going."

"And where is that?"

"We don't know where we could find a doctor and by the time we found one I'd doubt they'd do much good. So we're going to the Baratie to get a cook," Sabo answered.

"You guys go on out, I'll stay with Masa," Nami volunteered.

"She'll probably be asleep for a long time. I'm pretty sure she's in a mental depression right now so even when she does wake up she'll probably be tired." He plucked a medicine bottle from the shelf. "This is her medicine for her disorder, make sure she takes it when she wakes up. Come on, Nojiko, Mori, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He ushered them from the room and closed the door behind them. With a sigh, the ginger pulled up a seat and sat, waiting for the brunette to wake up.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Pain was the first thing Masa was aware of as her mind slowly dragged itself toward consciousness. She could feel her breathing getting shallow and squeezed her eyes shut, bringing up memories to remind her that she wasn't _there_. It was always like that when she woke up in so much pain— an unshakable need to assure herself she wasn't _there_ and an inevitable terror that that was exactly where she was. This hadn't happened in years though, not since she'd locked _that_ time away six years ago. Even when she was as much pain as she was now, the memories might stir for a few seconds but the terror didn't come. But now that seal had been broken; she'd be having a lot of nightmares in the coming days.

"I know you're awake," a mildly familiar voice informed her. She searched her mind for a name. Nami. A navigator, not one of _them_.

Her breathing evened out and her body relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ginger, offering a slight smile. "Hello Nami-san."

"You're on the _Going Merry_." Masa nodded, accepting this. She started to sit up only to have Nami push her back down. "No you don't! You're injured, Arlong Park collapsed on top of you."

"It did?" the woman sounded genuinely surprised. "Huh. Guess that explains the pain." She sat up anyway. "I'm fine, Nami-san. Did you join the crew?"

She nodded. "So did Nojiko and Hachi. I think Mori might too but I'm not sure. Sabo said to give you these when you woke up." She held out the pill bottle.

Masa took it, opened the bottle, and popped a pill in her mouth before swallowing. "Thanks." She replaced the top and stood, putting it back in its place on the shelf. "So why are you the one watching me?"

"Straight to the point," Nami muttered before sighing. "I was... I wanted to know why... why did you destroy my room?"

Masa lifted her head and looked seriously into the woman's eyes. "No one deserves to be trapped in a cage, Nami-san, be it a literal or metaphorical one. And no one should think of nakama as tools to use as they will. Nakama is family. Don't think too hard on it, I'm going to go talk to Luffy and the others."


	16. Bounties and the Baratie

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Bounties and the Baratie

Lieutenant Brandnew* looked out at the assembled units in front of him. Most, if not all, were East Blue natives and all of them had been working in East Blue for the whole of their careers. They were easily the weakest Marines alive. He slammed his hand onto the railing with a _bam_ to make sure he had their attention. "The person that has been masquerading around as the Shadow in our seas for the past six years has been identified! You all know what she's done and how brutal she can be! In my opinion it should be higher! She is one of the most dangerous pirates in East Blue at the moment!"

"Don't you mean _the_ most dangerous?" one of the Marines asked, quirking an eyebrow. His comment went unheard by the man a good four stories above his head for obvious reasons.

"I'm sure by now you have all come to realize that the strongest person on every pirate crew is the captain! She is not captain of her crew!" Silence fell and the Marines regarded him in surprise. "The captain of her crew is Monkey D Luffy! His only notable accomplishment so far is the defeat of Arlong, the fishman! The report from the only witness claims it was done with ease! He suffered no injuries!" The silence became more pronounced and the Marines uneasy. Arlong was the most wanted pirate in East Blue, he used to sail the Grand Line, and this boy beat him without injury... Where the hell did he come from? "The average bounty in East Blue, as you know, is 3 million, the truly scary among the pirate ranks being over 10 million. Arlong's bounty was 20 million, the highest before now! It may be strange but I think 30 and 70 million isn't too high for them! We have to get rid of both of these soon! Especially the Shadow! Her existence is an embarrassment to the Marine!"

"Monkey D?"

"Anyone who wants to give up, just get it over with! This is a peaceful era so no one should show their weakness! It's not the citizens fault! They're innocents! _We_ have to keep justice! If anything in the sea were to threaten they're innocence and peace, we, as Marines, have to give our all to destroy it under our vow of righteousness and justice!"

"Yes sir!" the Marines in front of him chorused.

~ Baratie ~

In the six years he had been working at the Baratie it had become extremely apparent that their young waiter was an early riser. It had been surprising that first day when Sanji, Zeff, Patty, and Carne— the only chefs working at the time— had woken woken up to find the ten year old not only awake but that he had already checked inventory, recounted the money in the safe, calculated how much whatever damages the fighting chefs had caused would cost, and made a list of what needed to be fixed or replaced. They had gotten used to his strange ability to be the last to bed but the first to rise, and so left it to him to wake them up. The boy had absolutely no problem with this as it was easier doing all his calculations without having to listen to fighting chefs.

So it was no surprise that the waiter was already awake, and the only person awake, when the news coo came that morning at 5 o'clock sharp as always. He carried it to one of the tables and sat to read as was his morning ritual before waking the others. He still had half an hour before the designated time to wake them to begin their preparations for the day's food. "Hm?" he murmured when he looked at the front page. "A rookie crew took down the Arlong Pirates?" His eyebrows rose. That was surprising, he knew that Arlong was strong and no rookie from _East Blue _should have been able to topple him and his comrades.

He looked further down the page, wondering about the new pirate crew and if he would meet them. There was a smaller article off to the side with a picture of a mousey man named Nezumi that had apparently been a Marine Captain and a notable victim of a recent "Shadow" attack. He shrugged; the Shadow was old news. He opened the paper and two separate sheets fell free. "Bounty posters? Must be from that new crew. Two on the first go, that's rare." He picked them up and looked at them. The first was of a boy with a cheerful face, a broad smile, and a straw hat perched on his head. He whistled at the bounty. That was high for a first time, _especially_ in East Blue. "Monkey D Luffy, eh? Well I can't wait to meet ya," he told the picture. He looked at the next picture. His eyes lit up and a grin pulled at his lips. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

~ _Going Merry_ ~

Masa had taken up residence in the crow's nest whenever she wasn't cooking. She fixed her own plate and carried it up there, avoiding the other crew members as much as possible, much to their confusion. It seemed, to Ace and Luffy's annoyance and Hachi's shame, that the smith was avoiding the fishman. Sabo watched amusedly as his brothers tried in vain to get the cat-woman to come down. He smirked, having already figured out why it was she avoided the fishman and it had nothing to do with what he was or who he worked with. He chuckled to himself as the news coo landed. He quickly paid the fee and took his paper, not looking at it as it flew off. He snickered as his brothers were knocked down from the crow's nest by a sharp smack of the smith's work-in-progress which was made of seastone.

He opened the newspaper and two pieces of paper fell free. With a grin, the blonde tucked the paper under his arm before picking up the two bounty posters and holding them in either hand. "Oi! Luffy!"

The captain paused in his second attempt at climbing up the mast to talk to the irate smith and looked over at his brother. "Bounty posters!" he exclaimed excitedly, jumping down and running over to the blonde. "Did I get one? Did I? Did I?"

"You sure did," he answered with a grin.

"What about me?" Ace asked.

"Nope." Sabo sounded smug.

"Don't tell me the other one's _you_."

The blonde pouted slightly. "No," he grumbled before holding out the two posters.

"Oh my gosh! 70 million beli?" Luffy let loose a sound that was suspiciously like a squeal. "I have a bounty! This is AWESOME!"

"Aren't bounties _bad_ things?" Nojiko asked, brow furrowing.

"You obviously don't know anything about pirates!" Luffy answered, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, bounties are kind of like Marine ranks for pirates," Sabo told her with a smile. "And considering Luffy got a _70 million_ in_ East Blue_, he's easily the most infamous pirate in this sea. And Masa's not far behind."

"_Masa_? The other person is _Masa_?" Ace asked, his voice suspiciously like a whine.

Masa's head poked over the side of the crow's nest, a broad grin on her face and eyes sparkling. "What's my bounty?"

"30 million."

"Arlong used to have the highest bounty at 20 million so that's a pretty big feat," Johnny announced.

"Yes!" the girl cheered.

"How come she gets a bounty and I don't?" Ace still sounded a lot like he was whining.

"Because she's the famous Shadow that's killed a whole bunch of officer-level Marines," she answered smugly from her post.

"Yeah, it even says so on the poster. See," he held out the flier so Ace could see it and pointed to the epithet, "Sayamasa the Shadow."

"What's Luffy's epithet?" Nami asked.

"Straw Hat Luffy." They stared at him as if waiting for a punchline. "I'm serious. Apparently his straw hat was the thing that made the biggest impression on them." He shrugged.

"Well it _is_ my treasure!" Luffy announced proudly.

After that, the crew settled into their normal pass times as they waited for the restaurant ship to come into sight. Luffy and Ace had returned to their attempts to talk to the temperamental weapons' smith. Finally the younger boy collapsed onto the deck whining about hunger. "If you go near that kitchen, Luffy, you are a dead man!" the smith snapped causing the boy to pout. The blonde brother glanced up at the crows' nest and wondered if there was something else off about the young woman.

"Hey Masa! What's up with you and Hachi?" Ace called, looking up at the blacksmith who was apparently deigning to communicate with them. The woman leaned over the edge of the crow's nest and scowled at him.

"Ace, I'm a cat," she stated in a perfectly serious voice as if that should explain everything. Judging by the blank looks she received from several of her crewmates, it didn't. The woman sighed; why couldn't she have joined a _smart_ crew? "I'm a _cat_, Luffy, and he's a _fish_. He _smells_ like fish." A couple of faces showed realization; Luffy's wasn't one of them. "Cats _like_ fish. To _eat_. And they don't have that thing in their heads that tells them when they're full. When I smell fish I get hungry. Especially when it's all over the ship and I know I can't eat it." The captain's eyes widened in realization, his mouth forming an 'o'. She cast a half-hearted glare at Hachi before pulling back from the edge.

Luffy continued to whine from the deck while Hachi looked a bit guilty as he sat against the railing, watching quietly while Nami and Nojiko played cards. Usopp was doing more experiments with Sabo watching curiously. Ace stretched his arms behind his head before dragging Johnny, Yosaku, and Emmy off to spar. Zoro was taking a nap against the mast as he had been for a couple hours now.

"Oi! Nami! How long until we get to this Baratie place? I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"If Johnny and Yosaku were right then it shouldn't be long."

"I think they were," Masa called from her perch. "That is, if the Baratie is a giant fish-shaped ship in the middle of the ocean. Ah..." She squinted at something in the distance. "Yep! That's it, the sign says 'Baratie.'"

"Fish shaped ship?" Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Nojiko, and Zoro asked, their voices overlapping so the words all started and ended in different places almost rendering the sentence to garble.

"Yes," Johnny asked, smiling at the horizon.

"Me and Johnny have never actually eaten there before, but we've heard it's really good!" Yosaku announced with a grin.

"FOOD!"

"Masa! Stay and guard the ship, would you?"

~ Baratie ~

There was only one waiter at the Baratie. For a normal person, this would have more than they could handle, but he was not a normal person, he was a D. Of course, as a D, he also needed to eat regularly lest bits and pieces of the customer's meals mysteriously disappear into his stomach. It was a long-standing arrangement that, at exactly 12, the orangey-brown haired teen would go to the kitchen and pass of his duties to the Sous Chef so he could have nice big meal. Said Sous Chef hadn't been happy about that arrangement... until he realized how many beautiful young women ate at their restaurant. Then he was all for it. "Sanji-nii!" he called with a grin as he strode into the kitchen. No one really knew what 'nii' meant so they just went with it. "It's 12!"

"Just let me finish this!" the blonde Sous Chef called back as the waiter quickly marked which orders had been delivered, which groups had paid, and noted the cost for the orders he'd already taken. The curly-eyebrow-ed chef stepped in front of him and took the notepad. "Your lunch's where it always is," he announced.

"Don't forget the specials. And you know you can't give women free food anymore. And don't screw up the prices this time!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sanji deadpanned, waving him off.

"And yet you always manage to screw something up!" The blonde cast him a half-hearted glare before disappearing into the front room.

"What beauty!" the blonde's voice floated to his coworker's ears causing the younger man to sigh heavily before leaving to get his lunch. He'd worry about that later.

~ ASL ~

The two D's led the way into the restaurant and looked around for a waiter. Everyone in the room looked to be a guest. The boys frowned, were they supposed to seat themselves? A door in the back of the restaurant opened and ta teenaged blonde man in a black suit strode out. His hair was fixed so it covered the left side of his face and his right eyebrow was, strangely, curly. In his hands was a notepad. "Yeah, yeah," he deadpanned over his shoulder, "I know."

"And yet you always manage to screw it up," a pleasant voice answered in a genial tone that made the words more of a tease than an insult.

The blonde rolled his eyes (eye?) and looked up from his notepad. His eye locked on the waiting group and... turned into a heart? "What beauty!" he exclaimed appearing before the three women so fast he left a slight after image on the other side of the room. "It's an honor to meet three such beautiful women as yourselves!"

"Oi waiter! I'm hungry! I want meat!" Luffy told the stranger firmly.

The blonde gave the young captain a semi-polite smile, remembering the manners the waiter had forced into his head after seeing how he treated customers. "I'm actually not the waiter," he informed the boy, "I'm the Sous Chef. The waiter is on his lunch break."

"Shouldn't another waiter cover for him, not a chef?" Sabo asked, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, but we don't _have_ another waiter. Are you all together?"

"Yep!" Luffy answered brightly. "This is my crew, I'm captain!"

"Pirates huh?" He examined the boy, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't comment though, maybe the boy wasn't what he appeared. "Whatever. Right this way ladies and..." he looked the men over; 'gentlemen' didn't fit, "not ladies."

"There's only one waiter?" Johnny asked as they followed the man.

"Shouldn't there be more?" Yosaku added.

"We serve a lot of pirates, there aren't many people that can take that. Here we are." He motioned to the two tables next to the large window, six seats at each table.

"That waiter must be somethin'," Ace noted. "Dealing with all the customers and pirates causing trouble." He glanced at his little brother, hoping he would get the meaning and try to recruit the stranger.

The chef snorted. "He's something alright. The old man says it's because of that D in his name, but I don't see what difference that makes. My name's Sanji, by the way. Let me know when you're ready to order." He started to hand out menus but Sabo denied his.

"I'm fine with whatever you think is best, you know better than I do. Same for those two," he pointed at his brothers. "Just make sure they get a lot of meat."

"Meat!" Luffy agreed, slamming his hands onto the table. Sanji gave him a derisive smile.

"Of course."

"Same for me," Hachi told him with a nervous smile.

"Just count that for all of us," the blonde amended, glancing around to make sure no one had objections.

"Sure." He nodded his head and wrote a few things down in the notepad before going off to work. _Why'd that kid look familiar?_ he wondered._ I know I've never seen him before and he didn't seem to recognize me. The only other place I can think would be a bounty poster and some childish idiot like him getting a bounty is laughable. _He shrugged. _Oh well, that's not important._

~ _Going Merry_ ~

After a quick meal in the kitchen— she'd memorized the size of Sabo's meals and adjusted her servings sizes accordingly— the weapons' smith grabbed the bag of metals, the bag of seastone, and the bag with her smithing things in it and carried them out to the deck where she settled against the mast, pulling some high-grade steel out and beginning to work it. Every ounce of her concentration was focused on the metal as her hands slid across its surface expertly, shaping it. She pushed her haki into her hands as well, binding it to the metal. She didn't even look up as time slowly passed around her.

She did look up when her ears alerted her to an approaching ship, but only enough to acknowledge it as a Marine ship before pushing her hat down over her face and returning to her work, moving her body slightly so _Kibo_ was within easy reach. She kept an eye on the ship out of her peripherals and her ears peeled in case the Marines decided to attack. They were only East Blue grade, no reason to bother the rest of the crew with them. "You there! I don't recognize your flag!" a pompous voice called to her. She made no move to answer, preferring to continue her work. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"I still haven't heard a question _to_ answer," she returned without looking up.

"Where's your captain?" he demanded.

"Eating. This is a restaurant you know."

"And you are?"

"A smith." She knew her stating the obvious was ticking the guy off, but didn't care.

"Well I'm off duty for now so I won't bother you." His voice lowered for the next sentence, but the smith's cat-hearing heard the words, "Sink the ship. Come on, dear, or we'll be late for our reservations."

_Bastard can't even respect a simple agreement,_ she thought scornfully, tilting her head up just enough to see the approaching cannon ball. She concentrated on the air around it, guiding it up, over the rails, and into the water on the other side of the ship. The man in the suit, no doubt the pompous Marine that had spoken to her, sent a glare at his men before guiding his date into the restaurant. The Marines shot another cannonball only to have the same thing happen. Masa grinned as she watched them look around in confusion before switching shooters. The third cannonball was guided up and over the ship.

Tired with the game already, Masa set her work aside and stood, leaning her sword against the mast. "If you fire again, I will retaliate," she informed them. She could hear several of them snicker. With a smirk, she pushed her hat back so they could see her face, enjoying the expressions several of them wore.

"We won't be cowed by your threats!" one of them shouted angrily, storming to the cannon and firing a shot despite his comrades' fearful protests.

Channeling her Busoshoku haki, she kicked the cannonball into the ocean. She watched them for a moment and raised her hand, showing them her palm. "Heat wave!" she called, flattening her hand in an instant. An invisible wave of scorching heat shot across the water separating the two ships. Steam shot up off the water, the steel side of the boat melted a bit, the cannons melting completely, and the men screamed as their blood literally began to boil. Masa released the heat on them almost immediately, leaving the men on the deck unconscious and in extreme pain. She felt a little bad and more than a little curious as to how exactly that felt. She hadn't even been able to feel warm since she was three; what normal people felt at 1000 degrees Fahrenheit, even for an instant, was beyond her comprehension.

She picked up her project and settled against the mast. Pulling her hat back down, she returned to her work.

***yes Brandnew is his ****_actual_**** name and he ****_was_**** in cannon; Ch.96 page 6, I looked it up**

**A/N: I looked it up, steel melts at over 1000 degrees Fahrenheit and blood boils around 212 degrees Fahrenheit... I feel really bad for those guys...**


	17. The Other Masa

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Other Masa

"Absolutely wrong, sir," Sanji answered the Marine cheerfully. He showed the man the label as proof that his guess about the kind of wine was incorrect. "And I'm the Sous Chef, sir, not that waiter. Try to remember." The group of pirates laughed outright at the Marine that had come in a few minutes before.

"Come on, guys, be nice," Nojiko chastised.

"But he was so sure of himself!" Ace responded in a laughing voice, not bothering to keep his voice down. The Marine blushed.

Soon the laughter died down and the room settled to the normally low volume of quiet conversation. "Hey! Waiter!" the man's voice rang through the room again.

Sanji looked over before excusing himself from the customers he had been talking to and walking to the Marine's table. "I'm the _Sous Chef_, sir, not the waiter. I've already told you that." The blonde was glad the real waiter wasn't there to hear him talk to a customer in that tone; the man was _dangerous_ when he was trying to 'teach a lesson in manners'.

"What is this _bug_ doing in my soup?" the man demanded, ignoring the chef's statement. He looked smug.

All eyes turned to the pair curiously as the blonde leaned over ever so slightly to peer into the soup. "Well, I'm not a bug expert, sir, so I can't be sure, but it _looks_ like it's floating." Several customers snickered and the Marine flushed again. This time in anger.

He slammed his fists into the table causing it to break under the strain and send his and his date's meals to the floor. "Stop making fun of me! Do you know who I am? I'm Lieutenant Iron First Fullbody! I will not be made fun of!"

Sanji ignored him in favor of kneeling to stare at the spoiled food. "If you had only taken the bug out, you could have still eaten it," he told the man in a quiet, agitated voice. "You didn't have to waste it!"

"Like I would want to eat such terrible soup anyway!"

The chef looked up at the Marine, fire in his eyes. The ensuing exchange was so one-sided that it couldn't even be classified as a fight; more like a beat down.

"What the hell is going on here?" the tone was kind and genial but carried an underlying steel and fury that sent shivers down several people's spines. Everyone turned toward the door that led to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway was a tall man, almost six feet, with broad shoulders and a gentle, handsome face with a polite smile that somehow managed to also be malicious. His hair was a strange color between orange and brown and fell down to his shoulders, the top layer or two pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his head to keep it out of his face. His eyes were emerald green and sharp as they locked on the Sous Chef and beaten up customer. His sense of style was very different from the chef's; a red shirt peeked out from under a white cloth jacket with yellow trimmings that was closed in the front and had a yin-yang symbol over his heart, a pair of black pants that fell halfway between his knees and shins, and a pair of black flats.

"Oh thank God," the Marine's date murmured, relief clear in her voice.

Sanji looked over at the other man, looking unconcerned despite the frightening aura the other man gave off. "This bastard put a bug in his soup, dumped it in the floor, broke a table, and insulted my cooking. The shitty marine needs to learn some manners, so I was teaching him."

Immediately, the frightening aura disappeared and the strange man raised an eyebrow at the Marine as he strode forward. "Really? _Sanji's_ cooking? _Bad_? There must be something wrong with your taste buds, sir." His tone of voice was kind and helpful. He stopped beside the blonde and held his hand out. The chef handed over the notepad. So _this_ was the waiter? "As you were," he instructed in a dismissive tone, turning his full attention to the book in his hand. He flipped through several pages, wrote a few things down, and went back into the kitchen. He came out a minute later balancing multiple dishes surprisingly well considering their awkward positioning— there was even one on his head! He glided through the dining room, delivering the meals and talking casually with the customers.

When he finally came to the pirates' table, a voice rang through the hall to grab his attention. "Sanji!" The waiter looked over at the big-boned man with a head shaped almost like a large squash. "Muramasa! Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Patty-kun," the waiter, Muramasa, greeted, his tone steely.

"The customers are our lifeblood!" the man called "Patty-kun" raged. "Are you both trying to ruin this place?"

"_Patty-kun_," this time the tone was reminiscent of the one he'd used when he stepped into the dining room. "I don't question your judgment in the kitchen so don't question mine in the front room."

"Someone has to! You fight with customers all the—"

"Patty-kun, if I have to repeat myself, I will be unhappy," Muramasa told him, his voice as cold as North Blue (the coldest Blue). The man flinched ever so slightly at the threat. An unhappy Muramasa was _not_ your friend. Ever. "I think it's time for the chefs to return to the kitchen. You too, Sanji-nii."

"What's wrong with you people?" Fullbody demanded. "Forget it! I'm having this place shut down!"

"Poor guy's suicidal," the waiter murmured, shaking his head.

The blonde chef's face changed to an expression of pure fury. "Now I can't let you leave!" Patty and several of the other chefs that had wondered out to investigate the commotion lunged at the furious Sous Chef.

"Help! Sanji's gonna kill him!"

The waiter sighed. "Guess I better stop him." The man straightened up into an authoritative stance. "_Enough_ Sanji-kun!" The man stopped struggling and glared at the other, eyes demanding an explanation. "He's only one lowly lieutenant. We have a long list of captains, rear admirals, and other lieutenants as patrons. Not to mention that Vice Admiral Garp always stops by whenever he's in this sea. There's nothing he could say that would have the Baratie shut down." Sanji's face relaxed as he rolled that information over in his mind. Then he nodded, accepting this as the truth, the rest of his body relaxing. Muramasa nodded at the other chefs that it would be alright to release the younger man. They did. "Right then, all chefs back to the kitchen! We have work to do!"

"You heard him!" an older man's voice barked. "Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" the chefs, minus Sanji, answered, quickly doing as they were told.

"Thank you, Zeff-sempai," the waiter called before kneeling next to the Marine and tearing a page from his notepad. "Here's your bill; I took the liberty of adding the broken table and dishware to it. Pay and leave." The man started to stand only to pause. "Oh and don't come back, I'm going to add your name to the 'Do Not Serve' list."

"LIEUTENANT!" a voice yelled from the door.

"What?"

"The prisoner escaped! Krieg's man! He took down seven men!"

"Impossible! He was half-starved when we caught him and we haven't given him a shred of food in the three days we've had him."

"And that's not all! Something took down—" _Bang!_ The man dropped dead of a bullet to the brain. Standing behind him was (insert description of Gin here [yes, I'm being lazy, please get over it; a picture's better anyway]).

The man walked in with his head up and dropped into a chair with a completely relaxed posture. The customers were murmuring fearfully to one another and glancing at the man. "Hello and welcome to the Baratie," the waiter greeted in a cordial tone. "I'm Masa and I'll be your server during your time here. What can I get you?"

"Whatever's warm," the criminal answered, trying to hide his surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Fullbody demanded. "Don't you know he's one of Krieg's men?"

"Yeah, what _is_ wrong with you?" Patty, who had come from the kitchen with several other chefs to investigate the gunshot, demanded. "How the hell's he gonna pay?"

The pirate smirked and put a gun to the waiter's head. "Do you take lead?"

"Nope," Masa answered, not in the least bit ruffled. His hand blurred before settling into its previous position, gun now in his grasp. "I guess you'll just have to stay on and work off your debt, Kohai."

"Like hell I will. And my name isn't Kohai!"

"Of course it isn't, Kohai," the waiter answered with a nod. "Kohai is only a form of address." He frowned at the 'customer'. "And I'm trying to help you. If you don't give money or work, I can't serve you, Kohai." With a scowl, the pirate lunged at the waiter only to find his arms locked behind his back. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you've decided to cooperate." Several of the customers cheered, the ASL crew not among them. Sanji disappeared into the kitchen with Luffy following curiously.

~ Gin ~

Gin whirled to attack when he was released only to have his hands caught again. "There's no need for that," the man who'd introduced himself as Masa told him as if speaking to a small child. The taller man forced him to sit. "Sanji-nii will no doubt be out here soon with some food."

Gin ignored the pain in his stomach at the thought of food and snarled. "I don't need charity!"

"So you'd rather die?" a blonde man in a black suit asked as he walked through the door, a steaming plate of delicious-looking food balanced in his hand. The blonde sat the plate before the pirate. "Eat up. Swallow your pride and live to be someone worth being proud of." His piece said, he took out a cigarette, lit it, and sat against the railing as the pirate snatched up the plate and retreated a few feet away.

"I don't want to be ashamed but..." the pirate muttered between mouthfuls, "this is the most delicious rice I've ever had in my life... I don't want to be ashamed but... I thought I was going to die..."  
"It's delicious, right?" Sanji asked, smiling around his cigarette.

"Do you even have to ask?" Masa retorted with a smirk. "You cooked it, didn't you Sanji?"

"I've found a our chef!" a young voice exclaimed from several feet above them. The waiter didn't have to look to know it was the young but strong boy that had been in the dining room.

Sanji's head snapped up. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"You're really cool! I want you to cook for my crew!" His head turned to Gin and he laughed. "You're almost dead! Oi chef, waiter-guy! Will you join my crew?"

Masa grinned at the blonde's and pirate's incredulous expressions. Obviously he didn't look like much of a fighter. "_You're_ a pirate?"

"Yep!" the boy answered brightly before leaping down from the railing to land in the middle of the group. "I'm—"

"You're Monkey D Luffy!" Masa shouted, a giant grin spreading across his face.

The boy blinked and cocked his head to the side as Gin, finished with his meal, looked at them curiously. Sanji's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"Your bounty poster. Congrats on that by the way."

"That's where I saw him!" Sanji exclaimed. "That damn poster you woke us up with!"

"Eh?"

"Oi! I woke you up with _Saya-chan_'s poster! His could have waited until you were all awake."

"Saya-chan?" Luffy asked blankly. Gin looked at the man, wanting to know as well.

"My sister!" Masa answered with a broad grin before sobering a bit. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Masa."

"No you're not!" the boy protested.

The man blinked. "I think I know my own name."

"You can't be Masa! Masa's a girl!"

The waiter's eyes widened. "Wait, Masa as in_ Saya_masa?"

"Uh huh! She's on my crew! She stayed on the ship to guard it though."

"Saya's on your crew?" he asked, voice near a squeal. "I'm Mibu D Muramasa, your Masa is my little sister!"

"Wait, your _siblings_ and you both go by Masa? Isn't that, I don't know, _confusing_?" Sanji asked.

"I didn't know Masa had a brother! Nice to meet ya! I'm Luffy but you know that!"

"We're Masas!" Muramasa told him proudly. "And proud of it. Most of our family on our Mom's side goes by Masa when we're not all together. Of course, there's only three of us that are living right now..." The man shrugged. "But we use different names when we're together to avoid confusing everyone too much. Like I call her Saya-chan and she calls me Mur-nii."

"Still sounds confusing." Masa shrugged. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at Luffy having long since abandoned any and all attempts to understand the other man, "I should warn you not to do anything stupid. Honor, the owner, used to be a really good pirate himself."

"Who?"

"The old man that told everyone to get back to work," Mur told him. "I called him 'Zeff-sempai'."

"Oh! The old man! He was a pirate?"

"Yeah and this restaurant is his treasure," Sanji responded with a nod.

"Actually, every chef in this entire place— present company excluded— used to be a cold blooded pirate. Not to mention a large portion of our customer base is pirates."

"No wonder it was so chaotic in there," Luffy responded with a nod.

"Today has actually been a slow day," the waiter answered with a chuckle. "A lot of our non-pirate customers come to watch us beat the pirates up."

"That's why all the other waiters ran away," Sanji told the pirates. "And the part-time chefs."

"Anyway, will you two join me?"

"I have a reason to stay," the blonde answered.

"I'd love to see my sister again, but I can't leave them without anyone to serve the customers."

"I refuse!"

"I don't think you understand how a request works, kid."

"You can't refuse our refusal."

"Yes I can! You're a good chef, I want you to become a pirate with me! And you're really strong and smart! I want you to join too!"

"Hey! Would you listen to me?"

"Well? What's your reason for saying no?" Luffy demanded.

"_I_ already told you," Mur answered.

"And _I_ don't have to," Sanji retorted.

"But you just said to listen!"

"I meant listen to others when they talk! Don't you under stand, shitty pirate?"

"Don't call me a shitty pirate or I'll beat you up!"

"Excuse me," Gin inserted.

"What?" the two demanded angrily. Mur looked at him with an amused expression; why'd he have to interrupt the argument?

"I'm Gin, I work for the Krieg Pirates. You're a pirate, right? What's your goal?"

"One Piece of course! That's why I'm going to the Grand Line!"

"You said you were looking for a chef so I'm guessing you don't have many members, correct?"

"I have fifteen counting those two!"

"Who said you could count us?" the Baratie workers demanded.

"You aren't a bad person, so I want to warn you about something," Gin told him. "Don't ever go to the Grand Line! You're young, don't waste your life. The Grand Line is just another part of the ocean; if you wanna be a pirate you can always go somewhere else."

"Really? Do you know a lot about the Grand Line?"

"No," Mur answered for him with a laugh. Three sets of eyes turned to him. "You got chewed up and spit out by the Grand Line, didn't you?" The man grinned. "So what got you? Weather? Seakings? Another crew? If it was another crew you just have terrible luck. Of course, you need a lot of luck to get anywhere in that place."

"You sound like you know a lot about that place," Gin pointed out.

"Of course I do, I lived there for ten years. I was born there."

"Really?" Luffy asked enthusiastically. "Me too! But I left when I was five."

"...born in the Grand Line?" the pirate asked, awe clear on his face. "What are you doing in East Blue?"

"Long story," both answered. They looked at one another and laughed.

"Anyway, what got you?"

The man's eyes grew distant. "It wasn't any of the things you listed... I still don't understand it myself... our entire fleet was destroyed by a single man!"

"One man?" Mur's eyebrows raised. "What'd he look like?"

"I don't remember much... but he had these terrifying gold eyes... like a hawk's."

The waiter let out a whistle. "Terrible isn't a strong enough word for your luck! Man, running into Mihawk when you just set out..." he shook his head.

"Mihawk? You know who that man was?"

"Yep. Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. He's a Shichibukai— sorry, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea— and recognized as the strongest swordsman in the world." Mur cocked his head to the side. "Well it's about time I got back to work— the customers are probably starting to get restless." With a nod to them, he disappeared back into the restaurant.

"I should probably go too," Gin announced, standing.

"You can use the supply ship," Sanji told him, nodding to the boat floating next to the restaurant.

"Thank you, Sanji, you've done more than I deserve." He bowed his head before climbing onto the ship. "Can you tell Masa I said thank you as well? I owe you both my life."

"Sure thing."

"I'm still going to the Grand Line!" Luffy told him.

"Just remember: I warned you. The rice was delicious, Sanji. Can I come back?"

"Anytime."

Gin's eyes wandered up to the railing above them where Zeff stood, looking down on the scene. He grimaced. "I'm sorry, Sanji. You're probably going to get in trouble for giving me free food."

The blonde picked up the dishes and dropped them into the water before grinning at the pirate. "There, now there's no proof so I won't get in trouble. Now get going, Gin." The man opened his mouth and closed it before bowing low as his boat floated away. "Be careful and take care!"


	18. Threats and Reunions

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Threats and Reunions

A tense silence had descended upon the _Going Merry._ When Muramasa stepped onto the boat, Sayamasa had stood and tilted her hat back before beginning their staring contest complete with a battle of wills with Haoshoku Haki. That had been twenty minutes ago and neither had budged an inch since then. Nami, Nojiko, Mori, Usopp, Emmy, Johnny, Yosaku, and Hachi had begun to sweat a bit and look slightly sick several minutes before. Sabo, Ace, Luffy, and Zoro (Sanji had agreed to take over serving while the waiter greeted his sister) were looking between the pair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Still, neither Masa budged, both glaring into one another's eyes. The Haoshoku Haki seemed to flare ever so slightly before relaxing to the level it had been at before. A challenge.

Suddenly, in perfect unison, the two moved. _Kibo_ swung out toward Muramasa's neck while needles were summoned in between the fingers of the man's right hand which twisted toward her jugular. The entire crew yelped in surprise and alarm. Both siblings froze, their weapons of choice millimeters away from the death blow. Their eyes stayed locked in those hard faces.

Then, just as suddenly as they moved, they were apart. Kibo returned to its sheath and the needles disappeared back to whence they came. And the pair laughed. "I see you haven't been slacking Mur-nii!" Sayamasa greeted with a smile.

"You haven't either, Saya-chan!" The pair hugged one another.

Everyone else, minus Luffy, stared in confused shock; their faces clearly reading 'what the _hell_ just happened'. Luffy, being Luffy, laughed. "You've gotten taller, Mur-nii!"

"And you've gotten shorter, Saya-chan!" the man teased. He was rewarded with a punch to his gut that sent the breath from his lungs. "No short jokes," he grunted. Satisfied, the girl nodded before grinning again.

"Okay, could someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" Nami demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at the group.

"This is my brother, Muramasa," Sayamasa informed her, pointing at the man.

"We already knew that!"

"Which one's older?" Luffy interjected curiously.

"I am!" the man answered proudly.

"By a whole hour," his sister retorted.

"Huh?"

"We're twins; Muramasa was born an hour before me." Mori, Nojiko, and Nami, having a distant idea of the facts of childbirth, winced sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter who's older!" the ginger snapped, though she herself had been curious. "I want to know what the hell just happened between you two!"

The twins blinked. "We greeted each other," they answered together. This was met with silence. "What?" again, together.

"YOU CALL THAT A GREETING?!"

"Yes." Sayamasa smiled in amusement. "We were raised as warriors from childhood, Nami. That was our way of making sure our skills hadn't rusted in this peaceful sea." Sabo, Ace, Zoro, and Hachi nodded in understanding.

"You could have killed each other!" Nojiko yelled.

The pair snorted. "I was in complete control," they informed her.

"So? Accidents happen!" Mori snapped.

"Mori-san," Muramasa began, "while I appreciate your concern, it is uncalled for. We have been greeting each other like that since... when was it again?"

"Five?" Saya asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Sounds about right," her brother agreed.

"You've been greeting each other like that for five _years_?" Usopp asked, eyes wide and awe on his face.

"Of course not," the pair retorted. Nami, Nojiko, Mori, and Usopp sighed in relief while Emmy pouted.

"We've been greeting each other like that since we were five," Mur stated as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"That makes it _eleven_ years," Saya finished with a nod. The sisters, Mori, and Usopp went to sulk in a corner, muttering about monsters while Emmy grinned.

"Well I need to get back; Zeff-sempai probably wants Sanji-nii back in the kitchen."

"Sanji-_nii_?" the girl demanded, looking up at him with an almost accusatory face.

"Hai. I've always wanted an oniisan."

"What's an oniisan?" Sabo asked.

"You can't just pick an oniisan!"

"What's an oniisan?" the blonde repeated with a frown.

"Can so! I can pick an oniisan just as much as you can pick nakama!"

"Nakama is a completely different matter!"

"Hey! What's an oniisan?"

"Really? 'Cause you treat them like they're the same!"

"That's one of my rules!"

"Hey! What's an oniisan?"

"So? You still treat them the same!"

"MASA!"

"What?" the pair asked immediately, turning to look at the blonde who'd spoken.

"What's an oniisan?"

The pair's faces showed surprise, almost like everyone should know that. Saya recovered first. "Oniisan means older brother. Muramasa is my oniisan."

"And she's my imouto."

"Little sister?"

"Hai."

"Hai?"

"Hai means yes," Saya told him. "Imouto does mean little sister."

"Yep. Anyway, I need to get back. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Mur-nii."

"Ja ne?"

"Kinda like goodbye." (is that right?)

~ ASL ~

It had been three days since the ASL crew arrived at Baratie and they had yet to leave. Sanji and Muramasa refused to join the crew while Luffy refused to leave without them. Both sides were unreasonably stubborn, so they were at an impasse. Sabo and Ace tried to talk the pair into joining them but Saya refused to help. She had informed Luffy that she trusted her brother's judgment. So long as he wanted to stay, she wouldn't argue. The captain had pouted, but accepted her decision. If Ace or Sabo had made a decision they seemed confident in, he would leave them to it. It was their life, not his, so he had no right to dictate what they should and shouldn't do.

The second day of their stay at the Baratie, Zoro had issued his first attack on Sayamasa. She had thoroughly destroyed him, still using her off hand and no haki whatsoever. It pissed him off so he'd continued the attack for hours and hours. When he'd finally stopped his assault, he was exhausted to the point that keeping his eyes open was laborious while the woman looked mostly unaffected. That pissed him off more, but there was nothing he could do about it. "What was that about?" Sabo had asked when the swordsman had collapsed into slumber.

"Training," had been the smith's simple answer before returning to the work she'd been doing before the 'challenge' had been given. The blonde simply shrugged and walked away. Ace, though, had taken that as a challenge and summoned up all the rest of the crew— minus Luffy, Sabo, the sleeping Zoro, and Sayamasa— and begun their training. He explained the basics of what haki was and informed them that, when he decided they were ready, he would teach them Busoshoku or Kenbonshoku depending on the skills they would be needing for their positions. None of them had enjoyed their training session and were fearful of how terrible haki training must be.

The third day began with another challenge from Zoro which was going the same way as the one from the day before and training for the weaker pirates. At lunch, Ace had called for a break and Saya had disarmed the swordsman so she could go eat too. The green haired man scowled as he followed the rest of them into the restaurant. He was sulking and he knew it, but it still stung. How was a _woman_ that much better than him? Then again, Kuina had been a woman and better than him... but that was different! At least he'd stood a _chance_, his newest opponent made it perfectly clear that she could beat him without even trying. It ticked him off.

Kuina probably would have called her 'inspiring' and to Kuina she would be. All her life, the female swordsman had been told she could never be as good as men, that she would begin to weaken when she turned into a woman, that a woman could never be the best swordsman. This woman's skill was proving them wrong. He hadn't even seen her use any of her style yet but he still lost; but he was considered the best in East Blue. _The East is the weakest of the Blues,_ a snide voice in his head informed him. But wasn't she from East Blue too? Wasn't Luffy? Ace? Sabo? The swordsman huffed, shaking the thoughts from his head. He didn't need to be thinking of Kuina now.

"THAT'S DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP!" one of the customers shouted, fear evident in his face and voice. The rest of the customers, minus the other pirates, rushed to the windows to check.

"The hourglasses with the skull! That's Krieg's mark!"

"That must be Krieg!"

"What's he doing here?"

Muramasa and the ASL Pirates continued what they were doing before, completely unconcerned. Chaos fought toward the surface in the front room. And in the kitchens where Patty and Carne were arguing about it being the former's fault because of how he'd treated the man's underling.

"I-I-I-I don't wanna get involved with this!" Usopp yelped. "We should go!"

"Usopp, these guys beat up a team of fishmen pirates," Nojiko pointed out.

"These human pirates should be child's play," Nami finished.

"That's a big ship!" Luffy exclaimed. "Maybe Gin came back to repay you and Sanji!"

"No, I don't think that's it," Mur told him with a frown.

"Yeah, it feels strange," Sanji agreed as he stepped up beside his friend. The other chefs had come out to investigate as well.

"The ship looks worn," Sabo noted, frowning at the giant ship that looked like it had been through a terrifying storm.

"It must have been through some kind of natural disaster," the other blonde agreed. "I doubt humans could do something like that."

"You'd be surprised," the orange-brown haired man countered, examining the ship. "It does look like this one was lucky enough to avoid Mihawk though. I wonder what they did to piss him off..."

"He was probably bored," Saya responded, rolling her eyes. Mur nodded while everyone else that had heard the exchange, minus Ace and Luffy, stared at her like she was crazy.

That was when the door burst open loudly and all eyes turned toward it to see a big man in a thick coat leaning on a much smaller man, Gin. "Excuse us. Could you give me food and water? Money isn't a problem," the big man inquired.

"Of course!" Muramasa answered with his normal customer-greeting smile. "Right—" before the man could finish his sentence, Krieg collapsed to the floor.

"Captain Krieg!" Gin shouted, looking like a lost puppy. He obviously had no idea how to deal with this development.

"Please give me some food," the man whimpered.

"Please help him! He'll die if you don't!"

Patty laughed. "I can't believe this! Is he really Don Krieg, the sc—" The chef was cut off by a fist driving itself into his jaw.

On the other side of said fist was Muramasa wearing his 'scary-polite' smile. "Now now, Patty-kun, is that any way to speak to a customer? You said yourself a few days ago that the customers are our lifeblood."

"Customer? He's no customer! He's a pirate!"

"_You_ were a pirate once, Patty-kun." The man flinched.

"But he's different! If we give him half a chance, he'll destroy our restaurant!"

"He won't!" Gin insisted. "Just give us food and we'll leave peacefully!"

"It doesn't matter what he does after we've fed him, Patty-kohai." The man scowled having long since learned that the other man used 'kohai' attached to a name to look down on someone. "It's our job to feed him. He won't be the first that's tried to get out of payment and I'm sure he won't be the last."

"Well said, Masa," Sanji agreed as he strode past the pair with a plate of race and a bottle of wine in hand. "Here, Gin, he can have this."

"Sanji! Th-thank you!" Gin took the plate and set it before his captain who scarfed it down.

"Thanks!" the pirate exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Sanji! Take that rice back!"

"What? You want him to reach down his throat and take it?" Mur shot back.

"He's the trickiest pirate in East Blue! He used to be a prisoner—"

"And then a Marine," Mur finished.

"Then he killed the captain of the Marine ship and used the ship to become a pirate," Saya added, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"He uses the Marine ship as a disguise to attack towns and enemy ships," Mur continued.

"He's a dishonorable bastard that doesn't care about using low tactics, a 'the ends justify the means' kinda guy," Saya finished. "I hate that kinda guy." She blew out another puff of smoke.

"Then you should just let him die!" Carne shouted angrily.

"No can do," the Masa siblings answered.

"If the time-frame Gin gave me was accurate, then this man hasn't eaten in 16 days."

"I would be no better than him if I just let him die through starvation or used his hunger as a leg up."

"Besides, it's not like I'll need a leg-up if it comes to a fight," Mur finished with a laugh. The laugh was cut short as the man sprang forward, his foot coming up to hook the pirate captain's arm as he tried to body slam Sanji. He was stopped dead. "Now now, is that any way to repay the man that just saved your life?"

"W-what's the meaning of this? I brought you here because you promised not to hurt anyone! That man you just attacked, and the one that stopped you, are the men that saved my life!"

"This place is really great," Krieg stated, completely ignoring his subordinate's words as the other man removed his foot. The pirate grabbed his underlings shoulder and squeezed until there was a crack. Several of the pirates stared in shock as the smaller man screamed in pain.

"Gin!" Luffy shouted, face darkening.

"What do you want, you shitty bastard?" Sanji snarled.

"This is a very good restaurant," the big man answered with a smirk, "I think I'll take it."

"See! I told you this is what would happen!" Carne shouted.

"Let's go!" one of the customers shouted. "Before we get killed!" The customers left in a rush.

"Captain Krieg, what about the promise?"

"That man you serve is a dishonorable bastard, Gin was it?" Saya answered, bringing her cigarette back to her lips. She looked as unconcerned as possible with their current situation. "His word means nothing to him." She stood up. "Luffy, would you mind? Krieg's been on my list for a while but I haven't had the privilege of running into him before now."

"Not just yet, Saya-chan," Muramasa responded. "He needs to deliver food to the rest of his starving crew. Besides, this is my place of residence and therefore my responsibility to defend."

Krieg glared. "You think that little brat is enough to take _me_ down?" he snarled. It was obvious both siblings were completely unconcerned with the challenge he posed. "I'm Don Krieg! The scariest pirate in East Blue!" He huffed. "Right now, though, I have about a 100 pirates that need food. Get it for them!"

"No way!"

"Feed our executioners? We're not stupid!"

"We refuse!"

"Refuse? It seems there's been a misunderstanding. I didn't _ask_ you to, that was an order. Whoever refuses must die!"

"I'm sorry," Gin whimpered from the ground.

"Don't worry about it," Sanji answered with a shrug.

"How about I give you a hand, Sanji-nii? It's been a while since I cooked but 100 starving men is quite the load for one to serve." The pair were walking casually toward the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Didn't you hear? They're going to cook," Saya answered.

"They can't be that stupid!"

"That's the best decision," Krieg told them smugly.

The chefs aimed their guns at the pair that were heading for the kitchen. "We can't let you do it."

"What are you two? Krieg's lackeys?"

"We won't let you go to the kitchen!"

Masa started to get up to go slice the guns aimed at her brother and his friend in two only to have Sabo rest a hand on her shoulder. "They can handle themselves." She settled back into her chair, knowing it was true but still not happy about it. He was her boss after all, she couldn't just outright disobey him when her brother was perfectly capable of defending himself.

Sanji spread his arms wide and Mur smiled calmly. "If you want to shoot, go on ahead," the blonde instructed. The chefs were at a loss. "I know how bad these people are, but, like Masa said earlier, it's my job to feed them. Their pasts or futures don't matter. When I do my job, I don't consider the consequences. If there is a person asking for food, as a chef, I will give it to them. What's wrong with that?"

Patty lunged only to find himself flying away from the pair courtesy of Muramasa's foot. "Patty! Sanji, Muramasa! Surely you see the idiocy in doing this!"

"Idiotic or not, it's what we're supposed to do. I'm behind Sanji-nii all the way here."

That was when the owner of the restaurant appeared carrying a large bag stuffed full of food. He dropped it in front of the pirate captain. "Honor Zeff!" the chefs cried in shock.

"You wanted food for 100 people right? Take this to your crew."

"Zeff? _You're_ Zeff?" Krieg asked, staring at the man in clear surprise.


	19. Prelude to Battle

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Prelude to Battle

The chefs couldn't believe what they were seeing. The restaurant's owner, who treasured the Baratie more than anything else, was handing over food to the men that intended to destroy it. It made no sense! "Honor! What are you doing? If we give them food, their strength will come back and they'll take this ship!"

"That will depend on their spirits," the old man answered. This only made the chefs more confused. "Isn't that right, fugitive from the Grand Line?"

"Unbelievable!"

"Even Krieg couldn't get through with his 100 ships?"

"He's the strongest in East Blue!"

"Oi! You're forgetting us!" Ace called angrily. Luffy laughed; _he_ was the most infamous pirate in this sea after all, not Krieg.

"You're Red Leg Zeff, aren't you?" the pirate captain asked, sweating a bit. "You're still alive, are you, Red Leg? The famous pirate who served as both captain and chef of his crew."

"So what if I'm alive? It's none of your business. I'm just a chef now."

The pirate laughed. "It's lucky for me. As I see it, you _have to_ be a chef. You aren't the same Zeff, the one I used to know. When people talk about Red Leg Zeff, they think about a man with a very powerful kick that has never fought with his hands. With one kick, you could destroy a whole kick and could even leave a mark on solid iron. Your other name came from that kick because your opponents blood would always cover you leg turning it red. Even if you didn't die in the accident like I heard, you lost one of your legs. That means you don't have the power anymore."

"Even if I can't fight, I can still cook as long as I have two arms. So what's your point?"

"You've been to the Grand Line and returned safely! You must have kept a journal during that time and I want it."

"Wow, you've been to the Grand Line, old man?" Luffy asked, picking up on the least important piece of information just like always.

"My journal? Sure I kept one, but I won't give it to you. That journal is the pride of my crew and myself from our travels. I refuse to hand it over."

"Then I'll just have to take it from you! Even if I couldn't make it in the Grand Line, I'm still the strongest here! I can get through the Grand Line again, if I have enough men, power, and information! I've never been afraid of that place like the other pathetic wimps! I only lost because I didn't have enough information! That's why I need that journal."

"Keep dreaming! If we lose this restaurant, where are we supposed to live?"

"Right! Every chef here has been fired from every restaurant! This is the only place we can work!"

"Honor Zeff is the only man that accepts us and will let us work for him!"

"We won't let you have this restaurant!"

"Shut up! Don't you understand the difference between our abilities!" Krieg shouted. "I will return to the Grand Line and acquire One Piece!"

"Wait a minute!" Luffy shouted, jumping up and moving to stand in front of the chefs. "_I'm_ the one who'll become the King of the Pirates! Not you!"

"Hey kid! Come back here or you'll be killed!"

"That's the only thing I can't concede!"

"Luffy actually used the word concede right," Sabo noted, eyebrows raised.

"Of all the things you could have picked up on, it was Luffy's vocabulary?" Nojiko demanded.

"What? It's surprising!" Sabo exclaimed.

"I agree," Saya added with a nod.

"What the hell are you saying, kid? You can't take words back!"

"I don't have to take them back because I'm telling the truth!"

"This isn't a joke," Krieg growled, face darkening.

Luffy grinned. "I know."

"Are we going to fight, Luffy?" Saya asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Need some help?" Ace added with a grin of his own.

"Nope, I can do this on my own."

Krieg laughed. "Is that your crew? A bunch of kids? That's not all! I have two more on the ship! And those two," he pointed at Sanji and Muramasa.

"DON'T COUNT US!"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Krieg roared. "Because I lacked information, 5000 men were killed in seven days on the sea!"

"Seven days?"

"Only seven?"

"Krieg's armada was destroyed in _seven days_?"

"I'm not kidding because I hate attitudes like that," the pirate answered, grabbing the bag. "If there is anyone that doesn't believe me, I'll kill you. I'll be generous this once. You can all have a chance to think things over while I take this to my crew." He hefted the bag onto his shoulder. "If you don't want to die, then leave while my crew is eating. All I want is this ship and that journal. If you want to die, I'll be glad to help you even if it'll cost me some time." With that, he left.

"Sanji... Masa... I'm sorry," Gin murmured, rising to his knees but keeping his head down. "I never thought he would do this... I—"

"Forget about it, Gin," Mur told him.

"Muramasa is right. You shouldn't apologize for feeling guilty, everyone did what they did for their own sake."

"What? Honor, are you defending Sanji? Why?"

"That's right! Sanji's the reason this happened! Muramasa too!"

"He wants to destroy your beloved restaurant!"

"So Sanji, have you come to take Honor's place?" one of the chefs demanded, rounding on him. "That's what you've always wanted, right?"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Zeff barked. The chefs, minus Sanji, jumped at the sound. "Have you ever been in a situation where you've had no food to eat and no water to drink? Have you ever known the suffering of being without food and drink in the middle of the sea?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Honor?"

"I don't have time to talk about the past. If you don't want to fight then go on and leave through the back door!"

"I'll stay and fight!" Patty insisted immediately. "I won't let them take this restaurant!"

"Me too! This is my home!"

"We don't have anywhere else to go!"

Muramasa bowed his head and gained a slight smile on his lips. It brought back so many happy memories... He glanced over at his sister and saw that her eyes were distant. His stomach knotted with homesickness and he closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later.

"No! Don't waste your lives!" Gin shouted. "Captain Krieg is strong! You can't possibly win! You should leave!"

"Gin," Sanji started simply, placing a hand on the pirates head and forcing him to look up. "It is my job to feed starving people, but the pirate that just walked out of here stole our food. So, if I'm going to kill him, you have no right to stop me. Anyone who dares to try and take this restaurant, even you, I will kill without mercy." The chef's face had darkened into a frightening glare. "Do you understand?"

"You're the one who gave him food and now you're saying you'll kill him? Are you out of your mind?"

"Shitty cook, mind your own business."

"See," Luffy told his brothers with a grin, "he's a good guy, right?"

"I don't care about him!" Usopp shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"Calm down," Mori told him, rolling her eyes. "The enemy is a bunch of sick people."

"Besides, I have to fight Krieg," Luffy told them firmly.

"Oi, Zeff-san, do we have any sake?" Muramasa asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" Patty answered.

"What do you want with alcohol before a fight?" Sanji asked with a scowl.

The waiter started toward the kitchen with a mildly crazy grin. "It's no fun to fight seriously when I'm not properly smashed."

Saya barked out a laugh. "You're getting as bad as Jiisan!"

"Oi! I'm sober most of the time, thank you very much." The woman only grinned, knowing that was true. She couldn't remember a time when her grandfather hadn't had any alcohol in his system.

Sanji sighed and shook his head having long since given up on trying to understand the Baratie's waiter. He stood. "I'm going to go raise the fins; I'd rather not have Zeff and Masa harping about all the repairs this place'll need if we fight in here."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON?" Patty roared. "The ship in front of our restaurant is _Don Krieg's _flagship! Don Krieg is the scariest pirate in East Blue!"

"Not according to the government," Sabo pointed out with a grin.

"Yep, _he's_ the scariest pirate in East Blue according to the Marines," Ace added, pointing at his little brother. Luffy grinned broadly and waved. "His bounty is higher than Krieg's, and so is Masa's," he pointed at the woman. "And she used to be the Shadow that attacked pirate crews and Marine bases." The chefs gaped. Neither Sanji nor Muramasa nor Zeff had taken it upon themselves to inform the others of the status of their customers and the chefs had simply assumed that they just looked a lot like the people in the bounty posters. There was no way a goofy kid like him was worth 70 million.

"YAHOO!" the shout came from the ship outside.

"Sounds like they're finished eating," Mur announced as he came out of the kitchen, walking a little drunkenly with a bottle of wine in his hand. "And no, we didn't have any sake left, Patty-kun."

"You're really drunk! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Mur took a swig of wine and grinned. "I already told you, Patty-kun, it's more fun to fight drunk." He laughed.

"Your brother's crazy," Emmy informed Saya.

"We're D's," was her unconcerned answer.

"But he's cute too!"

"That's my brother you damned pervert!" she snarled. Then she huffed and pulled her cigarette case out of her pocket. "I need nicotine," she muttered, pulling one out and sliding it in her mouth. She put the case away and drew her lighter before lighting the cigarette. She took a long drag and put the lighter away.

"Here they come! I can hear them!" the chefs shouted.

"Then let's go on out to the fins," Sanji announced as he returned. "They're coming up." They all started outside in time to see the flagship get cut in two. The pirates screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh what do ya know," Mur started, pausing to take another swig, "Mihawk followed you guys. Must 'ave pissed him off pretty bad."

"But we didn't do anything!" Gin whined as the ship began to sink.

"_Mihawk_?" Zoro asked.

"Don't even think about it," Saya snapped. "You can't even beat me, what makes you think you stand a chance against him?" The green haired man ignored her and pushed past the chefs, wanting to see.

"PULL UP THE ANCHOR OR THE SHIP WILL BE SUCKED INTO THE WHIRLPOOL!"

"Wait! Is _Merry_ okay? What about Johnny and Yosaku!" Luffy yelped.

"Johnny and Yosaku may not be too strong, but they know how to take care of a ship well enough," the smith told her captain, looking over at him. The teen nodded; she knew the pair of them better than he did after all. "We should still check on them."

"Nami! Nojiko! Emmy! Go make sure Johnny, Yosaku, and the _Going Merry_ are okay!" Ace shouted. The three nodded and quickly went off to do just that. "Usopp, go find a good perch to shoot from. You suck at fighting close-up and I want to see how well you can shoot." The young man nodded nervously before taking off up the steps of the Baratie. "Everyone else—"

"Dammit Zoro!" Saya's angry voice came back to them from just outside the restaurant.

"What?" Luffy asked, bounding up beside her. The rest of the pirates followed curiously. The smith only pointed, glaring at what she saw. The captain blinked and looked.

Floating on the ocean was a small, one-man boat. Inside the boat was a man with dark hair and a black hat kinda like Saya's but black and with a feather instead of the belt. There was a white pole sticking up over his head and a golden bar crossing it sticking out past his shoulders. He wore a jacket that was black with a red collar and red sleeves, pale blue pants, black boots, and no shirt. A golden cross hung from a chain around his neck. His head was bowed so only the bottom half of his face, complete with facial hair, was visible. More notable was the green haired man with three swords at his hip making his way toward the other swordsman.

"What's happening to them?" one of the chefs shouted, still concerned with the Krieg Pirates' ship.

"I don't know! Maybe one of their bombs exploded!"

"No," Muramasa told them with a grin. "It was that man out there, he did it."

"That man in the little boat?"

"What kind of weapon did he use? I don't see a cannon!"

"That one on his back of course."

"But-but that's a sword!"

"I'm aware."

"You can't just cut a ship!"

"CAPTAIN KRIEG!" one of the Krieg Pirates yelled. "THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE ONE THAT DESTROYED OUR SHIPS!"

"Why did he chase us here? Does he want to kill us?" another whimpered.

"Actually, you _can_ cut ships. Well, _you_ can't, but _he_ can. He's recognized as the strongest swordsman in the world for a reason after all. But I'm pretty sure Saya-chan and one or two others can too." Several chefs glanced at Saya before looking back over the water. Zoro was almost at Mihawk's ship.

"Damn you! You don't have anything to do with us! Why did you have to follow us?"

"I was bored." Sayamasa was among the very few that heard the response. She snorted.

"Stop screwing with us!" one of the Krieg Pirates roared before shooting at the man. The swordsman drew his sword and held it out, twisting it ever so slightly. The bullets missed the man and he returned his sword to his back.

"He's impressive," Saya murmured, eyes focused intently on the man.

"He missed?!"

"Bakas," she growled. "They can't even appreciate good swordsmanship." Zoro said something to Mihawk who began to respond. The woman's eyes narrowed; she couldn't quite make out the words. She quickly changed to her half-form causing several of the chefs to yelp or scream, and even one to faint. She would have rolled her eyes had she seen it.

"—it is not strong," Mihawk finished. What _isn't strong?_

"You used that sword to cut that giant ship? Amazing... That's the ultimate power." She could hear the grin in Zoro's voice.

"Baka!" she growled.

"Three swords?" one of the pirates murmured. "Is he...?"

"I've been looking for you for quite a while," Zoro told the better swordsman.

"What do you want from me?" Mihawk answered, clearly unconcerned.

"The ultimate power. You're free right? Why don't you fight me?" He took the bandanna from his arm and tied it around his head.

"It's Zoro! Roronoa Zoro of the Three Swords Style!" The weapons' smith winced, reaching up to massage her sensitive ears as the shout rang in her eardrums.

"The Pirate Hunter?"

"_Him_?" Sanji asked, surprised.

"I feel really sorry for you, weakling." Mihawk got out of his boat despite his contemptuous words.

"You shouldn't." _Damn baka doesn't stand a chance, but he's not one to feel sorry for. His strength of will is too much for pity. Just don't wreck that potential Mihawk or so help me—_

"Shouldn't what?" Luffy asked. "Can you hear them? What are they saying?"

"Shh!" she hissed.

"Even the greatest swordsmen won't fight me because they can estimate their power and compare it to mine. Your strong will that wants to challenge me comes from your brave heart... or from your foolishness."

"It's my dream and a promise to my best friend," Zoro answered.

"Baka! If it was a promise then wait until you're ready!" The smith _really_ hoped he heard that. The slight rolling of his neck was an indication he had... or that his neck felt stiff.

Zoro drew Wado and put it in his mouth before drawing his other two swords. "I never though I would find you so soon."

"That doesn't make you any better, weakling."

"The greatest swordsman versus the pirate hunter, I wonder how this will turn out," Patty speculated.

"It's no question; Zoro will lose. Badly. The damned baka."

"You seem worried," Muramasa teased.

"Wado Ichimonji speaks highly of him," the woman answered, eyes focused on the pair in front of her. "I've never seen potential like his, it's a crime to waste it like this."

"But you aren't stopping him," he pointed out.

"It's his life, Mur, he can waste it however he wants."

"Wado must have said some powerful things."

"Wait, isn't Wado Ichimonji a sword's name?" Sabo asked suddenly.

"Yes, it's the one in his mouth," there was distaste in the woman's voice as she said that last part. Clearly she disagreed with his treatment of the sword.

"Then how did it speak highly of him?"

"Family secret," the pair recited immediately, not even looking at him. Both were still focused on the fight that had yet to begin.

"What are you doing?" Zoro demanded as Mihawk took the cross from around his neck and unsheathed the small blade concealed in it.

"I'm not a stupid person," the swordsman answered, holding the blade out like it was a sword. "I don't use a cannon to kill a rabbit. I know there are many in the world looking for fame. This is the East Blue, weakest of the seas, being the best here means nothing. Unfortunately, I don't carry a smaller knife."

"Watch your words, man, otherwise you'll regret them when you die!" Zoro lunged.

"Baka! He actually thinks he stands a chance!" Saya's brow twitched. "You'd think he'd have realized after losing to me so much.

"You're only a person that has never seen the real world," Mihawk retorted.

"Oni Giri!"

"Baka!"


	20. The Battle Begins

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Battle Begins

Zoro's three swords were stopped by Mihawk's little knife._ I can't move. It's one thing for Masa to stop me with her sword, but completely different for him to stop me with that-that _toy_!_ The younger man pulled back before lunging forward with a shout. Every attack was blocked with so much ease that he didn't move an inch.

"He uses that small knife to counter all of Roronoa's attacks," one of the Krieg Pirates murmured.

_I've practiced all my life, been through hell, and all I get is a fight with a toy?_ "I practice to win!" he snarled.

_"It's good you were a boy,"_ Kuina's voice sounded through his mind. _"I really want to be an invincible swordsman too."_

_"One day either you or I will become an invincible swordsman,"_ his own voice from years before rang clearly in his ears.

_"Okay."_

"I practiced so hard to beat this man..."

_ "I will become stronger for her! I will become the ultimate invincible swordsman!"_

_"It's the Pirate Hunter Zoro!"_ terrified voices and faces flashed through his mind.

_"We're famous bounty hunters Johnny and Yosaku. We really admire you, Zoro. We want to follow you."_ That was the first time he'd met those two idiots and he could remember the pride he'd felt at those words. Was it all pointless?

"What's your duty?" Mihawk demanded of him. "What do you want with the ultimate power, weakling?"

_"Best swordsman in the world?"_ Luffy's voice asked. _"Great! The Pirate King shouldn't have any less in his crew!"_

"Lion Killing Sword!" he shouted, bringing his swords down.

Mihawk found a way right through it though and his knife cut into Zoro's skin, right over his heart. "ZORO!"

The green haired man put his swords down but didn't step back. "Do you want this knife to go through your heart? Why aren't you stepping back?"

"I... I don't know... It feels like... if I take a single step back... I'd have broken my promise and I won't be able to stand here again."

"Right. That's called 'losing'."

Zoro chuckled painfully. "That's why I can't step back."

"Even if it means you'll lose your life?"

"If I have to lose, I'd rather die!"

_What a strong will,_ Mihawk thought, part in admiration. _He chooses death over living with regret._ "Tell me your name, kid," he ordered, taking his knife from the boy's chest.

"Roronoa Zoro," he answered, raising his swords so they looked kind of like a pinwheel.

"I'll remember that." The man drew the sword from his back. "I haven't met someone with a will as strong as yours in a long time. And to repay that, I will use Yoru, the strongest sword in the world, to end your life."

"Baka," Sayamasa growled under her breath. _Best sword in the world my ass! What about the 4 Legendary Blades? Yoru didn't make it on _that_ list! Of course most everyone believes they don't exist. Bakas!_ She didn't take her eyes from the scene.

"He's using that sword! The one that cut the ship to pieces!"

_This is my best move... my last move. If I miss it'll cost my life, _Zoro thought, preparing himself. _I have to choose between becoming an invincible swordsman and death._

"Die!"

"Tri Elements Sword!"

The two rushed at each other. They crossed paths until they were a good five feet apart, backs to one another. The next two seconds felt like ages to many. The pieces of two of Zoro's swords fell to the ground and the green haired man coughed up a bit of blood. He took the sword from his mouth and slid it into his sheath. _I've lost, I can't beat him... I never thought this day would come. Even when I fought Masa... Is this the power of the greatest swordsman in the world? _

He straightened and turned around to face his opponent. He held his arms wide, Wado held tightly in his left hand. "What are you doing?" Mihawk voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind."

His opponent grinned. "Splendid." He brought Yoru down.

"_ZORO_!" Luffy, Hachi, Mori, and Usopp shouted. Ace, Sabo, and both Masas looked on with dark faces.

_Why? _Sanji wondered, staring at the other young man in confusion. _What a stupid idea! Didn't he know his opponent was the greatest swordsman in the world?He should have known the result! If he dies now, all his dreams can never come true! _"IT'S TOO EASY TO GIVE UP YOUR DREAM LIKE THAT!" the blonde shouted.

The swordsman fell into the ocean behind him. "Hachi! Get Zoro!" Luffy barked, bringing his fist back, both looking and sounding furious. Hachi dove into the sea and went to retrieve the downed man, hoping he was still alive, as the captain's arm turned into earth. "Earth Fist!" As he punched forward, a large block of earth shot from his fist before flying at the man. The swordsman only quirked an eyebrow and sidestepped.

"Are you that swordsman's friend?" Mihawk asked, eyes focused on the boy that had attacked him. "Do you want to fight too?" He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Don't worry, your friend is still alive." The man turned as Hachi surfaced with Zoro in his arms. "I'm Dracule Mihawk and it's too soon for you to die."

"HEY! BRING HIM OVER HERE NOW!" Muramasa shouted. "SOMEONE GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" A couple of the chefs ran to do that as Hachi swam Zoro over to the waiter.

"You have to learn more about the world and find your true self. You have to become stronger, Roronoa Zoro. No matter how long it takes; I will be the greatest swordsman and I will wait for you! Both your skill and your heart have to become stronger! Dare to challenge me again, Roronoa!"

"I can't believe Mihawk said something like that," Zeff muttered.

"Then you can't see what's in front you," Saya informed him. She watched as Hachi lifted the injured man onto the deck and Muramasa went over to check the wound. The chef that had gone to get the first aid kit returned and handed it over. The waiter got to work.

"You're a doctor?" Sabo asked.

"A novice doctor," the man corrected, not looking up.

"I'll take my leave now," the hawk-eyed man announced.

"Hawkeye! Don't you want my head?" Krieg asked him with a smirk. "The head of Don Krieg, the greatest pirate in East Blue?"

"I've had enough fun today; I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Why are you saying something so mean? Even if you've had fun, I haven't."

"Why don't you have your fun with him?" he pointed at Luffy. "After all, that boy is the one the World Government has classified as the most dangerous pirate in East Blue.

This only served to piss the pirate off more. Guns sprouted from his armor and shot a pair of missiles at the Shichibukai. "Die!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" the man asked with a sigh, drawing _Yoru_ and redirecting the missiles. "Goodbye." He swept his sword and water splashed up over the edge of the downed ship, hiding his departure.

It didn't take long for the water to settle. Krieg looked around with a frown, the little boat and the swordsman it carried were gone. "He escaped."

_Bang!_

All eyes turned to watch the body of Krieg's former subordinate fall into the ocean. "YOU'RE THAT AFRAID OF HIM? YOU THINK A NORMAL MAN COULD CUT A SHIP IN TWO?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I MEAN IT'S THE POWER OF A DEVIL FRUIT! According to legend there are people who have eaten from cursed fruits; those people are in the Grand Line! When that man cut the ship, he must have used some kind of strange power! So, in the Grand Line, he's just a simple pirate!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Saya called, making sure to be heard. Krieg turned to look at her, eyes sharp and angry. He opened his mouth, most likely to rage about her interrupting his speech, but she cut him off. "Dracule Mihawk hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit! His ability to destroy a ship with his sword is pure power! And men like Mihawk aren't common in the Grand Line, or the first half rather." She smirked at him. "Mihawk is a Shichibukai, one of the Warlords of the Sea. He's one of the strongest in the Grand Line's 'Paradise.'"

"Paradise?" Several of the pirates murmured, including Gin.

"That's right." She smiled and turned to Gin. "The Grand Line is divided into two parts by the Red Line. The first half— the part that chewed you up and spit you out— is called the Paradise because so many people that passed through the Red Line into the New World— the second half— begged to go back to the paradise the first half was in comparison. Men with strength like Mihawk are pretty commonplace amongst the people that make it to the New World."

"You know a lot about the Grand Line," Krieg pointed out. Saya blinked, she hadn't realized she was still speaking loudly.

"Of course I do," she called back. "I was born in the Grand Line." She grinned a bit maniacally at them. "The New World to be exact, and I can cleave ships same as Mihawk."

"As if we believe a puny girl like you could!" one of the pirates shouted.

"But she wasn't lying about being born in the Grand Line," Krieg grinned. "Zeff! I've decided I don't want your journal! That girl will be more useful anyway!"

"I get it," one of the pirates responded, grinning and staring at the cat-woman who looked somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"You're really smart, Captain," another agreed. "If we get that girl and that ship, we can conquer the ultimate treasure."

"Let's take that ship!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind if I kill those assholes, do you?"

"Why?"

"I don't like it when people talk about me like I'm an object."

"Go ahead!" he answered with a laugh.

Saya's hand gripped _Kibo's_ hilt only to stop when Sabo's hand landed on her shoulder. "You're still injured."

"I'm fine."

"_Injured_?" Mur asked, surprised. "What happened, Saya-chan? Did a building fall on you?" He laughed at his preposterous guess.

"Yes."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He grabbed his sister by the shoulder and pulled her sharply toward his make-shift medical station.

"I'm fine! It was days ago!"

"You could have an infection!"

"I don't!"

"Sit down and shut up!"

"No! I'm _fine_!"

Satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Sabo turned to his brother. "You should sit this one out too, Lu."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's about time Ace and I got some real fight-time. Besides, that guy's beneath you. You're our captain and you're worth 70 million, you shouldn't fight weaklings like him."

"But Sabo—"

"No buts, Lu. Mori, Hachi, you're in charge of making sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Got it."

"No fair!" the boy whined.

"You're out-voted, Luffy," Ace answered with a smug grin. "So who gets to play with Krieg?" he asked Sabo.

"Me."

"But _I_ want to!"

"So?"

"So we both get a vote!"

"There's only one way to decide this."

"Agreed."

The two stared each other down for a moment, paying no attention at all to the chefs and pirates that were fighting each other or the soft _thwing_'s of Usopp's slingshot followed by a _thud_ from one of the pirates falling. "One, two, three!" they exclaimed together, bringing their fists down.

"HA!" Ace cried triumphantly, throwing his fist into the air. "I win!"

"Best two out of three," Sabo shot back.

"Nu-uh! I won fair and square!"

"Ace! Krieg!" Saya shouted.

The teen whirled in time to see the big man aiming a gun at the upper levels of the Baratie, at Usopp. He pointed his index finger at the man, thumb up. "Light Gun!" he called, shooting a beam at the real gun. It exploded in the man's hand. "I won, Sabo, get over it." The boy told his brother before kicking the air to send a light beam and following it.

"Damn Devil Fruit users," the blonde grumbled with a scowl. He grabbed his staff and jumped down onto the fin to join the chefs.

"Chefs can't fight pirates like us!"

"Come on guys! Let's show 'em the power of the sea's chefs!"

"Patty! Don't pay attention to them!" Carne snapped. "Let's take care of that man now!"

"KRIEG! PREPARE TO DIE! THIS IS THE BARATIE'S POWER!" Patty shouted as he and Carne drove the little fish-boat that came from the front of the big fish-boat. Krieg caught the front of the ship, unconcerned, and stared Ace down. He lifted the boat with one hand and threw it at its mother-ship.

"I am Don Krieg! Future Pirate King!"

The teen snorted. "No, Luffy's gonna be Pirate King."

Sanji jumped up and kicked the little boat into the water so it wouldn't damage the restaurant. "He kicks!" Krieg exclaimed, alarmed. Had this boy somehow inherited Zeff's skills?

"Whoa! He kicked that weird boat so easily!"

"We gotta watch out for that."

"SANJI!" Patty roared. "WERE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL US?"

"Yes."

"STOP PISSING ME OFF!" Patty yelled.

"YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE MOST IMPORTANT WEAPON OF THE BARATIE!" Carne shouted.

"Important weapon?" one of the pirates sneered. "A chef is still a chef no matter what weapon he uses. He should stay in the kitchen and leave the fighting to the fighters. You may be able to keep up with normal pirates well enough, but we're not normal, we're Krieg Pirates."

"The greatest pirates in East Blue!" another added.

"They are good..." one of the chefs muttered, looking up from his place on the ground. "Different from those others."

"Why are you giving up?" Patty demanded.

"We may be chefs but we're fighting chefs!" Carne agreed.

"Fighting chefs? Don't make us laugh!"

"I've been a chef for ten years! I've worked at 300 restaurants but they always fired me when they learned of my past or for being too rough with customers!"

"Until we found this place, no one would hire us! I love this place and I'll fight to keep it safe!"

"There's no other restaurant like this one!"

"No matter what, we won't give our restaurant up to pirates!" Patty and Carne charged at the end of their speech, cutting through their opponents easily.

Sabo frowned. "Guess I'm not really needed. I wanted to fight too!" he whined.

"What are they?" one of the pirates yelped as Patty brought his spear-sword-thing down hard on him.

"This is the power of the Baratie's chefs!"

A man with black hair and a pearl hat on his head popped up out of the water. Two giant, circular, metal plates were attached to his front and back with smaller versions on his hands, knees, and elbows, each one with a large pearl in the center. "What are you doing?" he asked the other Krieg Pirates as Sabo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Who's he?" Patty asked. He was answered by one of the plates slamming into his face while the other collided with Carne's.

The man laughed. "What weaklings!"

Sabo grinned. "Looks like I get to fight after all!"


	21. The Battle's End

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Battle's End

Sabo frowned as the armored guy went on about how he'd never been injured in a fight and blah, blah, blah, who cares? He even went so far as to call himself "The Great Wall of Pearl." Quite frankly, Sabo would have beat anyone who called him that within an inch of their life to make sure there wasn't a recurrence. Did he have no pride? Apparently not. Usopp seemed to have grown as tired of the speech as the blonde as a soft chink like the sound of metal hitting metal sounded. The small projectile, a pellet from the sharpshooter's slingshot, ricocheted off the chest plate of the paranoid lunatic to graze his shoulder just enough to create a small line of blood. Seems Usopp's aim still needed a bit of work. It was a little scratch, nothing to worry about.

Pearl disagreed. He blinked, staring at the cut with clear shock and confusion on his face. His allies— there was no way friends treated one another with the carelessness these men seemed to— began to back away, nervously assuring him that it was only a scratch and that that didn't count as a real injury. Again, Pearl disagreed. "BLOOD!" he shrieked. "_MY_ BLOOD! I'M HURT! DANGER! I'M IN DANGER!" Saya flinched and covered her ears, quickly dropping from her hybrid form, a minute trickle of blood coming from her ears due to the sheer volume of the scream.

Zoro jerked up. "Huh?"

"Oi!" Mur pushed him back down. "I ain't done patchin' ya up yet. And I'll have ta start over if ya rip 'em." (yes, I realize I just totally country-fied that sentence.)

"What? Drunk-boy's the one sewing me up?" (In all honesty, I don't think he'd be coherent enough to speak clearly at this point, but he was in the anime/manga...)

"He's the only one with medical experience," Mori told the swordsman, not taking her eyes off Luffy.

"But—"

"He's doing fine!" Luffy interrupted with a grin. "He hasn't killed you yet, has he?"

"_Yet_?" Luffy giggled.

Pearl brought the plates on his hands together. "I'M IN DANGER! I HAVE TO PROTECT MYSELF!" Flames erupted from the pearls. The wooden fin caught fire and it quickly spread into a wall of flame. Sabo sighed. "Why do I always get the crazy ones? Mori! Hachi! Do something about the fire!"

"I have an idea!" Luffy shouted. "Earth Fist!"

"Luffy, don't—" Too late. The fin shook with the force of the earth fist crashing near the center and splintering it, the force causing a lot of the wood to dip into the ocean and come back up with a small wave of water that put the flames out. Sabo sighed. _At least it wasn't something too drastic._

"DANGER! I'M IN DANGER! I NEED MORE FIRE!" he slammed his hand-plates together again.

"Hey moron!" Sanji shouted, running at the maniac. "Stop screaming! You're hurting Saya-chwan's e—" the cook cut off as Sabo grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hey! This is _my_ fight. I haven't had one in a while now, so you just go over there and beat up the weak nobodies. Not that this guy's much better," he muttered before tossing the other blonde carelessly away, over the flames that were surrounding the blondes and Krieg Pirate.

"Your fight? This is none of _your_ business!"

"If I decide it's my business, it's my business. If Luffy over there decides it's our business, it's our business. Stop arguing and go help those other idiots." Sabo made a dismissive wave with his hand and brought his staff up in a ready position.

"Why aren't you scared of the fire?" Pearl asked in a frightened tone.

"After Gray Terminal, a silly little fire like this is nothing!"

"DANGER! NEED MORE FIRE!" He slammed his hands together again. Though it didn't frighten him, he still dodged the balls of fire that shot toward him after that. He wasn't fireproof after all. He swung his staff around to connect with the man's cheek through the giant open spot in his armor. Really, why hadn't anyone tried that before? It was so easy!

Pearl was knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard, screaming about being in danger and needing more fire and blah blah blah. What was more concerning to Sabo was the fire eating away at his staff. "No no no!" He shook it, trying to put the fire out. No such luck. He looked around, all paths to the water were blocked. "Shit!" He tossed the block of wood away with a scowl. He'd loved that staff, it was a good staff. He watched it burn for a second before turning toward the screeching man with a dark expression. This wouldn't end well for Pearl.

A few minutes later, the "Great Wall of Pearl" was only a scrawny, simpering man surrounded by destroyed metal. The blonde pirate huffed at the lack of a challenge and turned just in time to avoid a metal ball attached to a metal rod (what are Gin's weapons called?) aimed at his head. _Note to self: don't ignore Kenbonshoku Haki._ Sabo quickly retaliated with a punch to the other pirate's jaw, knocking him back a few feet. "Huh? Wait, you're not..."

"Not what? Did you think I lost?" Sabo huffed. "I'm insulted."

"Forget it! Stay out of this!"

"You nearly took off my head and you want me to stay out of it?" He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"That's not—"

"So you want to fight Sanji? Figures. You're not a weakling like the other guy, I might have had some fun. We should probably see how well he fights anyway, since Luffy wants him to join the crew." He rolled his shoulders and walked over to where his brother was watching with the remaining crewmates. Gin turned toward Sanji.

~ Ace ~

_Why do I always get the arrogant ones?_ Ace wondered as he listened to Krieg's spiel about being the being the best and unbeatable and what not. _This guy's so bad, it's no wonder Mihawk sent him packing._ The light-man let the spear his opponent thrust at him pass harmlessly through his body. "You're pathetic, know that?" he taunted.

"How dare you! Die here!"

"Say, what would you think if Gol D Roger had a kid?" the young man questioned as twenty or so missiles went through him.

"The Pirate King? His name was _Gold_ Roger kid!" _Idiot_, Ace scoffed in his head. "And I'd kill that damn brat! I was born to be pirate king! A brat that would only grow to oppose me doesn't deserve to live!" He brought the spear down on the younger pirate's head. The son of the former pirate king brought his hand up to catch it, taking the explosion and ignoring the damage, his face had gone dark. His free hand swung around to slam into the man's cheek. "That makes three strikes, Krieg. You're out." The fight after that was such a beat-down that it isn't entertaining to write.

~ Gin and Sanji ~

"CAPTAIN KRIEG! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN!" Gin shouted and lifted his eyes, blurred with unshed tears, to the place his captain was. He blinked rapidly, staring at the scene his eyes took in. There was the tall, dark haired man with a ripped up, open shirt and dark shorts standing tall and proud. On the ground near him, beaten to a bloody pulp, was Captain Krieg, the 'strongest man in East Blue'. It made no sense.

"Sorry, wrong number," Ace called with a grin. "I'm glad you didn't kill him though, Luffy would throw a fit."

"But... what... how..."

"Your captain wasn't as strong as you thought. He just hid behind a bunch of cheap tricks. I don't see why you were so loyal to him, he was bastard to you." Ace jumped onto the fallen mast connecting the Baratie's broken fin to the broken former ship of Krieg and walked toward them.

"He didn't give a damn about any of you and that's not how a captain's supposed to be." Luffy announced, Ace and Sabo nodding in agreement to their brother's words. Mur smiled slightly. "You've lost here. Your captain's beat, the crew's in shambles. You've got a choice to make. You can take him and what remains of your crew to some doctor that probably won't even treat them," Luffy grinned broadly at the man who'd given his full attention to him, "or you can join us."

Gin looked over at Pearl then at Krieg, both he'd seen as pretty strong yet were called weak and pathetic by these guys. _They must be monsters._ He looked at the rest of the crew, all of which had been picked off by Usopp by now. It was a sobering sight. He glanced at Sanji who he'd allowed to get up. Finally he looked up at Ace as the younger man put a hand on his shoulder. "You're like an abused dog, Gin, I can see it in your eyes. Your master's not going to change, he's not the type of person to, but if you change masters things could get better. Luffy has that effect on people." The son of the pirate king looked up, withdrawing his hand. "Oi! Cook guys! I'm hungry!"

"Meat!" Luffy shouted.

"I'll go tell Nami, Nojiko, and Emmy the fight's over," Mori announced.

Zeff chuckled as the young group of pirates descended on the restaurant. "I guess we can go cook something, you did just save our restaurant." Ace and Luffy let out a cheer. Gin stayed, looking around at the wreckage.

~ The Next Day ~

"I really wish Gin would have joined," Luffy whined, sprawled out on the deck as they waited for Sanji and Mur to come out.

"Yeah, yeah, bitch, moan." The captain pouted.

"I swear sometimes you act more like a girl than a guy," Ace scoffed.

"I'm not a girl! Don't say that, Ace!"

"Oh? Tough guy now, eh?"

"ACE!"

The elder brother smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" The smaller boy launched at him and they brawled. Sabo rolled his eyes, Hachi frowned worriedly, and Emmy, being the one that would have to clean up/fix what ever they messed up/broke, groaned.

"Um... is this a bad time?" The crew members that were on deck froze for a second and looked up at the man standing a bit nervously on the edge of the deck.

"Gin!" Luffy squealed. "I thought you left with the other Krieg Pirates yesterday!"

"...No..."

Ace snorted. "You squeal like a girl," he teased.

"ACE!"

"Luffy, are you forgetting Gin?" Sabo prodded gently before another brawl could break out.

"Oh! Right! Did you decide you were gonna join my crew? Huh? Huh? Are ya? Huh? _Please_!"

"Let him answer, Luffy," Usopp instructed. The younger boy fell silent.

"Yes."

"YAY!" Luffy shouted, bouncing around the ship and talking so fast that his words were indistinguishable.

"I still don't get why the youngest person on the crew is captain," Gin muttered.

"Hey! I'm not youngest!" he protested. "Emmy is!" The captain pointed at the short, scrawny boy.

"Second youngest," the former Krieg Pirate amended.

"We're just a strange crew, Gin, you'll get used to it," Sabo figured it was best not to attempt to explain the dynamics of the crew.

"Hey! There's Sanji and Mur! LOOK GUYS! GIN JOINED TOO!"

**A/N: sorry it's so short, I'll update again soon to make up for it. It kinda felt like it needed to end before the 'the next day' part, but that was just_ too short. _On top of that it feels likes something's wrong with it, but I can't figure out what! Oh well, I hope you liked it. **


	22. Separation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, got hit with a bit of writer's block. Hope you like it!**

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Separation

It was a normal morning on the _Going Merry_. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone, Nami and Muramasa were below deck arguing while the man tried to check inventory and count the crew's savings, Gin was in the crow's nest on watch duty, Mori was playing cards (and winning) with Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro was asleep against the railing of the ship, Sayamasa had yet to get up, Usopp was experimenting with his pellets in an attempt to make the Fire Star more potent, and Emmy was shirking cleaning duty to watch Sabo, Luffy, and Ace. Nojiko stood next to the boy, both giggling and whispering as they watched the trio have their daily 100 spars. Hachi was near them, watching the three in concerned interest and wondering if they were going just a _bit_ overboard with their 'spar'.

Ace smirked as he jabbed his haki-charged foot into his little brother's gut to send him flying. Luffy collided with Zoro and they broke through the railing to fall into the water. "I win!" he called after the younger boy, figuring the swordsman would be fine to drag him back to the ship.

"Zoro's injured, you idiot!" Sabo shouted, starting toward the railing, but Hachi beat him to it. The fishman dove into the water and swam out to the pair and brought them back onto the ship. The captain was demanding a rematch in between coughing up water while the green haired man was grumbling about killing various members of the crew. When he was released, the man stomped toward the galley, grumbling under his breath all the while.

"No way, Lu, that's your hundred matches."

The boy pouted. "So how's the scoreboard looking, Sabo?" Nojiko asked.

"Luffy has 15 wins against Ace and 52 against me." (I know cannon said Ace and Sabo were both stronger than Luffy and evenly matched but their training was different in my story.) "That means I have 48 wins against him along with my 3 against Ace. Ace has 97 wins against me and 85 against Luffy."

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed.

"Damn," the woman growled, handing over a few beli to the grinning boy.

"Can you write that down and sign it, Sabo?" the brunette asked. "Nami will try to wriggle out of the bet if you don't."

"You're betting on our sparring matches?" Ace demanded with a frown.

"So that's what you were whispering about! I wondered," Luffy announced with a goofy grin.

"You can't gamble with the money that belongs to the whole crew," Sabo scolded.

"We're not, it's our own personal savings from before we joined up," the woman told him. The blonde nodded and signed off on the scores.

"If you're gonna bet on us, you have to give the crew a cut," Ace informed them.

"What? No fair!"

None of them noticed Muramasa appear from below deck with an exhausted scowl on his normally smiling face as he walked up to the kitchen, intent on getting a drink. He ignored the fighting Zoro and Sanji and went straight for the alcohol. The second his hand touched the bottle, the two men stopped fighting to glare at him. Mur quirked an eyebrow before picking up the bottle to instigate a brawl. Normally in a fight like this, the Mibu would easily dominate— he was stronger than both Zoro and Sanji and his Kenbonshoku Haki was always a great help— but he couldn't for two reasons: Zoro was injured rather badly and intent on getting the alcohol and he had a brotherly sort of affection for Sanji so he didn't want to hurt either of them. The cook and swordsman, on the other hand, had no such inhibitions and fought with everything they had. Zoro wanted alcohol and Sanji refused to give it to either of them.

When they crashed out of the door of the kitchen and over the railing just outside it to hit the deck, all eyes turned to them for only a few seconds, a few crew members even rolled their eyes. Emmy, Nojiko, and Luffy were the three exceptions to this. Luffy began cheering the three of them on while Emmy and Nojiko began murmuring and giggling again.

Sabo and Ace walked over to where Usopp was inspecting the ship to assess the damage themselves. "Don't worry, Usopp, I'm sure Sayamasa can fix it," the blonde assured the distraught marksman.

"Maybe," Ace agreed, "I've never seen her work with wood though." Sabo shot him a look and the man only shrugged. "It's true."

"You three are fighting again?" Nami asked as she stepped onto the deck. "You better quiet down before you wake Masa— I mean Saya— up." The trio chose to ignore her. She huffed and crossed her arms before marching over to where Ace, Sabo, and Usopp were. "You broke the ship?"

"Just a little," the first mate defended.

"So where are we heading, Nami?" the quartermaster questioned.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," the ginger responded.

"WILL YOU THREE **SHUT UP**!" The group turned to see Saya standing in the door leading below deck looking tired and angry. The trio stopped what they were doing to watch the woman as she stomped over.

"Good morning, Saya-chan," Mur greeted a bit hesitantly.

"Saya-chwan! You're looking lovely as ever this morning!" Sanji sang.

"Have you taken your medication yet?"

"Don't speak to Saya-chwan like that, shitty waiter!"

"HELL NO I HAVEN'T TAKEN THAT GODDAMNED MEDICATION YOU BAKA! I _JUST_ WOKE UP THANKS TO _YOU THREE_!"

"Shouldn't you go do that?"

"I have a better idea," she snarled. "Why don't you tell me why the hell you're fighting while I'm trying to sleep?"

"Uh..." Muramasa couldn't think of a spin to put on their fight to make it seem even a little meaningful so she wouldn't try to kill them.

"That bastard love-cook wouldn't give me any rum."

The woman's brother winced. _This isn't going to end well..._

"YOU WOKE ME UP OVER ALCOHOL?" She grabbed the bottle and chucked it at Ace's head (well she _aimed_ at Ace's head, she nearly hit Sabo's). "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"But—" the blonde started, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a wrathful, bi-polar swordsman.

"NOT YOU, _YOU_!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Ace.

"Didn't want to," he answered unrepentantly. Crimson eyes flashed angrily and she took a step toward them only to fall to the deck, several needles sticking out of various spots along her back.

Muramasa sighed in relief. "Someone go get her medicine before she wakes up," he called as he began to remove his needles.

"How'd you do that?" Luffy asked, eyes wide with awe.

"SAYA-CHWAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAYA-CHWAN YOU SHITTY WAITER?"

"I knocked her out," he answered with a relaxed smile. "She was in a rage and hadn't taken her medication; she could have seriously hurt someone. Now someone go get her medication!"

"I will!" Usopp volunteered before disappearing below deck.

"So how did you do that?" Sabo asked, looking down at the young woman with an intrigued frown.

"Acupuncture points," the former waiter answered. "There are thousands located throughout the body and my needles exploit them." He stowed his needles away.

"While we're waiting on Usopp to get back, there are a few things to be sorted out," Sabo told him. The young man nodded. "You, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, Hachi, and Mori need positions so we need to know what all of you can do."

"I can't speak for the others, but I'm damn good at math and anatomy— and politics but that's not really important," Muramasa answered. "I've kept up with the stock and treasury at the Baratie since I showed up there six years ago. That was around the time it opened. I'm not good at diseases and medicine but I can fix nearly any physical injury anyone comes across."

Sabo nodded and looked at Hachi who stood beside him. "I'm, uh, good with swords, and cooking, but we have a cook..."

"Hachi can be the person who fishes out the devil fruit users when they fall in the water," Luffy suggested. "He's the best at swimming. Oh! And fishing! Hachi's a really good fisher! He can talk to the fish!" There were stars in the boy's eyes.

"Okay, so Hachi's sorted out," Sabo agreed. "Fishing out devil fruit users _is_ an important job after all. He can help with cooking too— Sanji's good but there's sixteen people eating, including two monsters with black-hole stomachs." Ace and Luffy grinned a little sheepishly. "And Muramasa, you can be our doctor for now and keep track of our savings and inventory. Johnny and Yosaku, you two can be riggers. Mori... what can you do?"

"I'm good at hunting," she answered. "I grew up in a forest so..."

"Then you can be a striker too— Zoro's the other. We'll need all the help we can get when it comes to food." The woman nodded, having already seen the way Ace, Luffy, and Muramasa (and sometimes Sayamasa) ate.

~ Later ~

"So where am I supposed to be steering us?" Nami asked again.

"The ship is starting to get crowded," Sabo announced, "we need to get another one before we head to the Grand Line. And a shipwright," he added, glancing over at Usopp who was attempting to repair the railing of the _Going Merry_.

"The only place I can think of that sells ships is Corner," the ginger answered. "Want me to set a course?"

"Are you insane?" Gin asked from the crow's nest. "That place is off-limits to pirates! It's crawling with Marines!"

"Oh yeah, Saya said something about that," Luffy agreed with a nod. "Oh well." He shrugged. "Let's—"

"Don't do anything that stupid, Luffy-sencho," Mur reprimanded. "Going to Corner in a pirate ship is suicidal."

"Have any better ideas?" Ace demanded.

"Why yes, yes I do." He held up Saya's medicine bottle. "This is about half empty anyway so we should get it filled up before we head to the Grand Line. I say we split up— send a small group to Corner to get a ship and the rest of us go... where did you get her medicine in the first place?"

"Common Town," Sabo answered. "And that's not a bad idea. Ace and I will go to Corner for a ship and a shipwright—"

"But I'm the one that recruits," Luffy whined.

"And you're also the one with a 70 million beli bounty on your head." The boy pouted. "Don't worry, Luffy, we'll find someone nice and interesting," the blonde assured him.

"Okay!" he answered, returning to his usual bouncy self.

"How will you two find Corner anyway?" Nami asked with a frown.

"I have some navigation skills," Sabo answered. "But a glance at a map or two would help."

"We'll meet back up at Loguetown," Ace announced.

"Are you crazy?" Johnny asked.

"Loguetown is under Captain Smoker's control!" Yosaku exclaimed.

"Captain Smoker?"

"He's the Marine in charge of Loguetown," Zoro answered in an uncaring voice. "He's a real hard ass, no pirates ever get past him."

"He's scary!"

"And dangerous!"

"Are you two pirates or not?" Gin demanded, scowling at the complaining former bounty hunters. "You think a Marine captain in East Blue is scary? We're going to the _Grand Line_. The standards are different there and I bet this Smoker guy would rank really low on the dangerous scale." Johnny and Yosaku paled, clearly rethinking the wisdom of their decision to join the crew.

"Well if we're going to get to Corner with enough time to get a ship and then meet up in Loguetown, Ace and I need to get going," Sabo announced, taking the map Nami had lent him.

"Bye! Good luck!" Luffy called, waving wildly at his brothers.

"Bye, Lu, don't get into too much trouble," Ace called as he jumped into the lifeboat he and Sabo were going to use. (I don't think _Merry_ had lifeboats in cannon but I needed one so now it does.)

"Be careful everyone. See you in Loguetown," Sabo called, tipping his hat as he too climbed into the boat. The two lowered into the water and set off.

"Nami! Set a course for Common Town!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.


	23. The Master Shipwrights

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Master Shipwrights

Ace and Sabo could only stare in amazement as Corner Island came into view. It was easy to spot with its giant, elegant buildings peeking over the horizon with interestingly unique designs. There was an easily visible Marine Base as well, and a large number of Marine ships not only docked but simply floating around the area. It made Sabo feel a bit nervous. Ace snorted and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, it's not like we've got bounties. We'll be fine. Blend in."

The blonde nodded, accepting the logic. He knew that too, of course, but seeing so many Marines still had him feeling jumpy. It really was a good idea to leave Luffy behind, he talked too much about being a pirate and that would just get him killed. "Right. I just hope they don't connect the two of you, you look a lot alike," he noted, glancing up at his brother. "And don't use our last name."

"Of course not, what do you take me for? Luffy?"

"It's probably best not to mention him either," the blonde pointed out as they got close to the dock.

"Yeah, it's a unique name, huh?"

"Well he's a unique person." Sabo grinned as his brother laughed.

"He sure is." Ace tied them to the dock and climbed out, his brother right behind him with their bags over his shoulder. "So where exactly do we go?"

"What are you looking for?" a man asked. They turned their heads to see a small desk not too far away with an older, scarred man sitting behind it. He was watching them closely but had a friendly expression so they figured it was safe enough.

"We're sailors," Ace told him brightly. "Our ship crashed a few weeks ago so our friends sent us here to buy a new one."

The man nodded. "The sea is a deadly place."

The boys grinned. "But there's no place else we wanna be," they told him.

"If you're looking to buy a boat, I have a catalog of already built ones here. I can't guarantee the maker will sell it to you though, some of them are pretty eccentric."

"Thanks," Sabo told him, walking over to take a catalog.

"You can keep it. If you need a place to stay the night, there's an inn up the main road," he pointed to it. "Take the first right street then the first left and it'll be the third building on the left."

"Thank you very much. Where do we go when we decide on a ship?"

"The ship will have a dock number listed in its information, the innkeeper should be happy to give you directions. This is Dock 5, if you pick a ship from here then you come see me. There's someone set up in all the docks."

"Which dock has the best shipwrights?" Ace asked, leaning forward.

"My professional opinion or my honest opinion?"

"Both," Sabo answered.

"My professional opinion is that all the shipwrights on this island are exceptionally gifted. Outside the Grand Line, you won't find any better than the people on this island. No matter which ship, from which dock, it will be a good piece of work. Picking which dock has the best is impossible."

"And your honest opinion?"

"Dock 1," he answered without hesitation. "Of course, those shipwrights are also the most eccentric so getting them to sell you a ship is almost impossible. Then again, if they _do_ sell you a ship then you'll pay the least there. If you decide to go to Dock 1, keep an eye out. The apprentice of the Master Shipwright there is a bit... rambunctious."

The two recognized that as a polite way of saying 'insanely hyper and reckless' from hearing Rouge and Makino say that so much about Luffy and Garp. "Thank you for the advice, and the warning," Sabo told him with a polite nod. The blonde nodded politely to him before he and his brother left. As they walked, Ace flipped through the catalog, more looking at the pictures than anything else. While he knew more on the subject than Luffy— then again, most everyone knew more on the subject than Luffy— he didn't really know much about the technical stuff about ships. That was the shipwright's job, and sometimes the navigator's.

~ Dock 1 ~

"Kally!" a man shouted, looking around. The man was a good six feet tall and well built, but a bit more wiry than bulky. His hair was dirty blonde but quickly turning white and his eyes were strict, impatient, and deep green. His clothes looked a bit ragged, well worn as he saw it, and had a few paint and grease stains in various places. His eye twitched and he turned to the nearest worker. "Where is she?"

The worker winced and glanced around, hoping for some support. He got none. "I don't know, Master Flint."

Master Flint's face darkened. "What about Eustass?"

"I don't know, Master Flint." The man's eyes narrowed dangerously causing the worker to flinch as he turned and marched off in search of the pair.

~ Elsewhere ~

"I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!" a young woman was shouting as she raced through the streets. Her hair was fire red and pulled up into a high ponytail with some bangs falling loose around her face. She wore a tight black tanktop and a pair of black shorts that showed a lot of her legs. A pair of goggles hung around her neck along with a pair of black combat boots with the laces tied behind her neck and a pair of black, fingerless gloves covered her hands. Her face, in contrast to her dark clothing, was very open and bright even though her expression showed she was panicking a bit. Her eyes were one of the most attention-drawing features of her face simply because of their color. They were dark, close to black, but the red hue was unmistakable.

People dove out of her way left and right as she plowed ahead toward her destination. If you were to look closely enough, you'd see that she wasn't running but rather skating... with her bare feet. "Kally." The person didn't shout the name or even raise his voice to say it, but the girl's head snapped up immediately and she tried to stop. Fun fact: when you try to stop short when running, you naturally lean back in an attempt to stop faster.

Well, it wasn't fun for Kally. When she tried to stop, she leaned back as people are prone to do but her slippery feet refused to stop, instead sliding right out from under her. She landed on her back, her head slamming hard enough into the stone roadway to make the people around her wince sympathetically. She bit her quivering lip and brought her hands to the back of her head as she sat up. She looked like she was about to cry.

There was a heavy sigh as a young man walked up to her. He was fairly tall with spiky red hair and dark circles around his deep red eyes. His lips were purple and his shoulders broad and muscular. He wore a black cloak and a pair of bulky square goggles holding his hair back. His pants were black with yellow squares and had a pale blue cloth belt holding them up. There was a sword and gun fixed inside his cloak, barely visible against his chest. "Suck it up, cry baby," he snapped to the girl who looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"But it hurts, Brother!" she whined pathetically.

"Then learn to control your powers!" he snapped back. He fought to maintain his derisive expression when she gave him _that_ look. That pitiful, teary, needy look she always gave him when she was hurt. It made her look like a kicked puppy and worked worlds better than the normal 'puppy dog look'. She had one of those too and it was pretty useful to get Flint to chill when he was pissed. He sighed again and offered her a hand. Kally took it and her brother fought a grimace at the slick feel of her fingers against his skin. It was so _weird_ compared to how her hands used to feel when he pulled her to her feet after falling. And he thought she was clumsy before she ate her devil fruit.

"It's not that easy, Brother," she told him with a frown. At least that look was gone now. "I've barely even had my powers for a month!"

"Excuses," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Now where was it you were going in such a hurry?"

The girl's eyes got giant. "I'M LATE!" she shouted before turning and racing off. After a short mental debate, her brother started after her.

~ The Next Day ~

Sabo strolled through the streets with his hands in his pockets, thinking a bit as he explored the city. Ace had stopped at a restaurant claiming hunger so the blonde had an hour or two to himself. He just hoped the other boy didn't eat away all their money for a ship. He sighed as he went back over the pictures he'd seen in the catalog in his head. There were some really nice ships, but none that really seemed to fit the crew. Dock 1's ships, as the man in Dock 5 had told them, seemed to hold the most promise while keeping in their price range. He and Ace were going to go down there after the latter finished eating to get a look at the ship's in person.

"Brother! Brother! It's almost done! Brother!" a hyper sounding girl's voice shouted. The energy reminded the blonde of Luffy causing him to smile a bit.

"Not so loud!" an annoyed male voice snapped. _Kinda like Ace,_ Sabo thought with a slight smile. He turned and started toward the voices.

"I can't help it, Brother! I'm so excited! It's a masterpiece!" the girl giggled. He imagined her jumping up and down like Luffy would sometimes.

He stepped into a small alley where two redheads stood together. The smaller of the two, the girl, had a bright smile on her face and an excited twinkle in her dark eyes. The other, the boy, was nearly a foot taller with a scowl on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture. "Of course it is, _we_ built it."

"Soon we're gonna be out on the seas as pirates! I can't wait!"

"Ah, hello," Sabo called, announcing his presence. He offered them a polite smile as they whirled around to face him. "My name's Sabo and I seem to be lost."

The boy snorted causing his sister to hit his arm. "That's not nice, Brother," she scolded before turning to him with a great big smile. "My name's Kallisto Kid, but everyone calls me Kally," she greeted, holding out a hand. "And that's my big brother Eustass. He doesn't like his first name though, so everyone calls him Kid."

The blonde nodded politely and took the hand. "It's nice to meet you both, Miss Kally, Mister Kid." Kid's scowl darkened in a way that reminded Sabo of Ace's 'protective big brother mode'.

"You didn't hear what she said, did you?" Kid growled dangerously, leaning forward to glare into Sabo's blue eyes. That was when the blonde realized that their eyes weren't black or dark brown, but very dark red. _Interesting._

"That bit about pirates? Can't say I did," he answered amiably. Kid's eye twitched and he looked about ready to rip the blonde limb from limb. "Calm down, Mister Kid, I'm a pirate myself so no harm done."

The redhead's face showed that he clearly didn't believe that. "Oh yeah, what crew?"

"It's a relatively new one, we've only been sailing for a few weeks. We're... I believe the paper called us the ASL Pirates."

"I don't believe you."

"I thought as much," the blonde answered without missing a beat. "Hold this for a moment, will you?" he handed over his wooden pole and took his waistcoat off before turning around to show him the three letters running down his back. ASL, right down his spine. "Believe me now?" he questioned as he put the waistcoat back on and took his pole again. "Now, could either of you show me the way to Dock 1?"

"Sure thing!" Kally chirped. "We were just about to go there anyway; that's the dock we work at."

"Oh, so you're shipwrights?" he returned, casually walking out of the alley with them. Kid was still eying him suspiciously, but Kally seemed content with his proof. "You know, we're looking for a shipwright along with a new ship," he told them. "Any suggestions?"

"Brother and I are gonna start our own crew," the girl informed him with a sharp nod. "And none of the other shipwrights would want to."

"I understand," Sabo answered. "Is there a ship in your harbor you would recommend?"

"I can't guarantee Master Marcus— he's the Master Shipwright in Dock 1— will sell it to you, but..." and off she went talking about ships, the advantages and disadvantages. It really was amazing that someone that acted so much like Luffy could have a brain like hers. Was there _nothing_ she didn't know about ships? _Hm, she'll make a perfect shipwright, especially for our crew. She'd fit right in. And if her brother would cool it a bit, I'm sure he would as well._

When she finished talking, Sabo nodded, glad for all the new information. "Would the two of you mind letting my brother and I see your masterpiece? I'm just curious as to your skill and if we should be trying to persuade you to join our crew."

Kally looked at her brother and they seemed to communicate silently for a moment. "We'll have to discuss it."

"I understand. Ah, there's Ace! Would you mind showing us around the ships or is there somewhere you need to be?"

"I don't mind!" Kally answered brightly. Kid grunted.

~ Later ~

Kally laid on the deck of their masterpiece-in-progress, listening as her brother used his Devil Fruit ability to work on parts of the ship. She wasn't allowed to work near him when he did because of an accident a couple years before that landed her in the hospital for several weeks. She sighed, unfortunately he was working on the only part of the ship that still needed work so there wasn't much for her to do. She could go in and work on fixing up the different rooms within the ship, she enjoyed doing that more than the construction of the ship anyway, but they didn't quite have everything they'd need. "Brother?" she called from the deck.

"What?" he snapped.

"What did you think of those two from before? Ace and Sabo?"

Her question was met with silence but Kally knew her brother was only considering his answer. He wanted to give an honest one while still keeping that image of his. She shook her head. Boys were so silly sometimes. "They want us to join their crew," he answered finally.

"Do you think they're those pushover kind of pirates, or are they going after One Piece?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"As big a scene as they made for their first time in the paper, I think they're going after One Piece."

There was another pause. "They were in the paper?"

"Yeah, almost a week ago. They beat up the Fishman Pirates. And the Shadow, you know the one that's been killing off all those marines and pirates left and right since before we got here? She's on their crew so they must be really strong."

"Do you want to join them?" he snapped.

"...No, Brother, I wanna be on your crew..."

Kid huffed. Great, now she sounded like she was gonna cry again. Dammit why did he have to have such a crybaby for a sister? How the hell did she expect to be a good pirate if words hurt her so much? "When this ship's finished, her maiden voyage will get us back to South Blue and then we'll start up our crew."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" she sounded so happy now. The boy grumbled under his breath about moody little sisters. _Maybe it's that time of the month again._ "Do you wanna show those guys our ship?"

"What do you wanna do?" he answered.

"I kinda wanna show it off," she answered, he could hear the grin in her voice. "What's the use of building something so amazing if we don't get to show it off?"

"Well then you better get to work on the inside," he snapped. "I'm almost done here and then it'll be ready to set sail."

"Wait! It can't set sail without a name!"

"We're not naming it _Golden Star_!"

"We're not naming it _Wandering Fear_ either!"

The next morning found Kally and Kid asleep in different rooms of the ship. They'd been too tired after finishing the rooms to even get back to the deck. The two groggily woke and walked almost drunkenly up the steps to the deck. "Damn morning shift," Kid growled. Kally yawned and leaned against her brother only to slip and fall to the ground.

"Stupid Devil Fruit," she grumbled, climbing to her feet.

"Let's go before _Master_ Marcus has a shit-fit. I'm not in the mood for a lecture by that arrogant bastard."

"Be nice," his sister drowsily scolded. "We'll find those guys and show them the ship after our shift." Kid grunted.

**A/N: Okay, let me just say that I didn't originally intend to include Kid in the crew in any way, shape, or form but then I started to write this chapter and it just felt like it was _wrong_. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like Kally needed a brother and the more I thought about that, it felt like that brother should be someone like Kid. Kally was supposed to be a red haired, brown eyed, rambunctious girl that was the adoptive daughter of Marcus Flint, an expert shipwright that wanted to be a pirate. But it just seems right to have her be Kid's little sister. (I always thought he would be a pretty good shipwright anyway and I liked his character.) I hope I got his character right... Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	24. The Start of a Vendetta

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

The Start of a Vendetta

Catching Ace and Sabo wasn't all that hard with Kid using his Devil Fruit powers. All they had to do was put some metal at the bottom of two sacks and then he used his powers to fix them over their heads and summoning all the metal on their persons to him. They used the short time they were stunned from the hoods choking them to secure their arms. "Pathetic," Kid scoffed as he held onto Ace's wrists.

"Be nice, Brother!" Kally reprimanded. "I'm sorry, Sabo, Ace, but we can't let you see where the ship is. You understand, right?"

"Miss Kally? Mister Kid?" Sabo asked, turning his head in a foolish attempt to see them.

"Give the man a prize," Kid drawled, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Brother," the girl responded disapprovingly. She frowned at her brother.

"Whatever, let's get going before a Marine decides to investigate." The older shipwright jerked his charge and started pushing him off in a random direction with his sister gently pushing her charge along behind him.

They followed a winding, unused route down to an old dock that had been condemned years ago because of the tides and rock slides that happened if one wasn't careful. Neither pirate complained as they were pushed along, not being able to see where they were going. It was puzzling— why would these guys trust them? This could be a trap for all they knew! Kally's brow furrowed as she tried to reason it out. "YAH!" she yelped when a large part of the rock she was standing on dropped suddenly. She released Sabo reflexively and reached around for a handhold in the rock. Her fingers were too slick to catch hold so she closed her eyes, knowing death was the only thing that awaited her in the water below. She took a deep breath and—

—stopped in midair. Kally blinked her eyes open and released the breath as she felt her boots, gloves, and belt buckle rising toward her brother and beamed. When her feet landed on solid ground, she tackled the redhead who easily stayed on his feet. "Brother! I was so scared! Thank you!" She kept babbling until the older redhead shoved her off of him.

"Be more careful, brat," he snapped. The younger redhead beamed happily before bouncing up to her feet.

"Uh... what just happened?" Sabo asked.

"I slipped off the edge of the cliff but Brother saved me!"

"How about we switch then," Ace suggested, turning. "It won't be as bad if you brought me down with you as it would if Sabo went."

"Why's that?" Kid demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Ace shot back. The redhead growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Ace," Sabo jumped in.

"Brother! Be nice!"

"The reason it would be better if Ace fell is because of his Devil Fruit," the blonde explained.

"Sabo!"

"There's water at the bottom of the cliff."

"We can hear that!"

"Now, now, Ace," Sabo reprimanded gently. "Ace's Devil Fruit let's him fly if he uses it a certain way. He can't carry anyone, but you seem capable of saving Miss Kally if need be..."

Kid grunted. "Fine, whatever." He grabbed the blonde's wrists in an iron grip and jerked him along. "Let's just get going. I don't want anyone seeing us and wondering what the hell we're doing."

"Okay Brother!" Kally chirped, grabbing Ace's wrists in a far looser grip than her brother and guiding him along behind their brothers.

It wasn't too long after that that they came to a stop and Kid removed the hoods so the brothers could see. Sabo blinked at the old, worn-looking buildings with plant life growing on them that in no way resembled the rest of the island. "Where are we?"

"This is Dock 7," Kally answered brightly. "Or what used to be. It was closed down before we got here because of tides and rock slides, so me and Brother use it for our ship." She pointed at the large caravel that floated before them. "There it is— uh, we don't actually have a name for it yet..." she smiled sheepishly at them.

"That's because your name is stupid," Kid snapped.

"Yeah well yours is all mean!"

"We're gonna be _pirates_! Pirates are mean!"

"Not all pirates!"

"Idiot! Do you even know what a pirate _is_?" Suddenly Kid froze, wincing ever so slightly as he saw the look on his sister's face. The man huffed and turned so his back was facing her, refusing to look at that face that made his guts twist with guilt. _Dammit!_

Ace and Sabo were staring at the girl's face in surprise. _Wow_, they thought, _Luffy's Kicked Puppy face has nothing on this one. _Deciding it was best to not get in the middle of this, Ace and Sabo started toward the ship to examine it. "I'm not an idiot," she responded in a quiet, whimpering voice.

"How the hell can you expect to be a pirate if words hurt you this much? Now let's move, brat." With another huff, Kid started toward the ship only to stop when no one followed. He sighed. _How could a stupid little comment bug her so much?_ Fighting a groan, the taller redhead turned. "Look—" Kid froze at the sight that greeted him. A tall, scarred Marine was standing there with a hand over Kally's mouth and a gun pointed at him. His little sister was struggling with all her might but couldn't land a hit with the way she was being held. Behind him stood a unit of Marines, armed and aiming at him. _GOD DAMMIT!_ He thought furiously, pulling his lip back in a snarl. It was a simple matter to disarm the lieutenant that held his sister captive along with the rest, forming part of an arm-like weapon in the air above them. "Let. Her. Go."

"I don't think I will, Eustass."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll have her neck snapped before you manage it."

"Bastard!"

"Wishing you hadn't denied that offer to become a shipwright on a Marine ship now, huh little pirate wannabe." As he finished his sentence, a beam of light shot from the ship into the lieutenant's shoulder. "Gah!" he released Kally in surprise and she slammed her right fist into his chin, effectively knocking him out.

"I'll hold them off! Get the ship untied!" Ace ordered from on board.

"Who the hell said I'd take orders from you?" Kid snarled as Kally ran to his side. With a flash of yellow static from his hand, he shot the weapons, effectively killing several Marines and injuring the rest. The siblings started toward their ship.

"There'll be more where we came from! Lieutenant Johnson already called for backup!"

"Dammit!" Kid snarled. "Get us untied, Kally, we're heading out."

"On it, Brother." Kally quickly slid out of her shoes and threw them onto the ship before skating forward. It took her time to undo the knots, but they were fixed by the time Kid was on board. She grabbed the ladder that was supposed to be used to board from the water while her brother's powers charged the ship, pushing it forward. "Brother! Up ahead!" She pointed at the three Marine ships closing off their exit.

"I see them!"

"I can make bombs but how do I get them on those ships?"

"I can do that," Ace announced. "Kid, keep those cannonballs from the ship, send 'em back if you can."

"You're not my boss! I was gonna do that anyway!"

"Sabo, steer the ship and, Kally, get to work on those bombs."

"You're just telling us to do what we're already doing," Kally told him, casting a frown his way as she disappeared into the ship.

"I hope you know we're not joining your crew," Kid snapped. "This is just a temporary alliance."

"Yeah, yeah, concentrate on those cannonballs." The redhead growled, but didn't say anything else.

"Here ya go," Kally announced, appearing with a box that had three ball-like things in it. "Careful!"

"Got 'em," Ace answered, holding the box as he turned into light and shot off toward the nearest ship.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Kally squealed.

"Kally! Take the steering! Blondie! Why don't you take a ship and start helping?"

"Finally!" Sabo agreed, giving up the helm to jump on the closest Marine ship, staff at the ready.

**BA-BOOM!**

The unnamed pirate ship rocked with the force of the first explosion. "Damn, Kal, what'd you put in those bombs?"

"A bunch of stuff," was the bright answer as the young woman steered the ship.

**BA-BOOM!**

"The only ship left now is the one Sabo's on," Kally noted happily. The blonde landed softly on the deck, using his fists to beat back the frightened marines that tried to follow before Kally pulled away. "The ship Sabo _was_ on."

**BOOM!**

"Aw man, I guess that bomb wasn't as strong as the other ones."

"I'd almost forgotten why I wanted you on my crew in the first place, Kally," Kid called to his sister as he walked to the back of the ship to fend off any cannonballs from Marines trying to catch up to them. "Get us out of here!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" the girl called back with a laugh. When they were a safe distance from Corner, Kally emerged with a deep frown on her face.

"What now?"

"It's her maiden voyage but we haven't named her yet!" she whined.

"We're not naming her that crappy name of yours."

"No! I have a new idea!" she chirped, suddenly beaming.

"Let's hear it."

"_Vendetta_!"

Kid paused, rolling the name over in his mind before a slow smirk formed. "The _Vendetta_. Good idea. Where'd you come up with it?"

"Well I was thinking about how everything's gonna change now 'cause the Marines are probably pissed about the bombs and I remembered Master Marcus telling you to 'give up on your vendetta' and I asked him what it means and he said to look it up—"

"Get to the point."

"Since a vendetta can also mean a long feud, I was thinking how this was the start of vendetta between us and the Marines. And this ship was right in the middle of it! And, Brother, there wasn't that much more to the story."

"Miss Kally? Mister Kid?" Sabo asked with a small smile.

"What?"

"What can we do to convince you to join our crew?"

"Nothing, I'm going after One Piece myself!" he snarled, stomping off. "Then maybe that bastard will take me seriously so he can die," he growled under his breath.

Ace and Sabo looked to her in confusion. "Brother wants to kill someone."

"Who? Why?"

"I won't tell you his name, but it's the man who killed our parents back in South Blue."

Ace's face darkened, but he nodded his understanding. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Sabo nodded. "Hey Kally, can you tell me about this ship? We never really got a tour."

"Sure!"

Ace walked around the ship, cursing under his breath. How the hell was he supposed to find—

**Crash!**

Well that was probably a good place to start. Unless Kally had slipped and broken something. The son of the pirate king quickly followed the sound, hoping it was Kid instead of his sister. He was pleased to find that his hopes were met and the buff redhead was in the room— a bedroom— tearing stuff apart. "Didn't you just get this finished?"

"That's none of your damn business!" he snarled, whirling to face the other pirate.

"Kally told us you're after someone's head."

"And? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Ace leaned against the doorway. "Unless you want me to. I'm going to start training up our crew soon, teaching them how to use haki and such."

"Haki?"

"It's your bodies natural energy. There are three types of haki: Kenbonshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku. Kenbonshoku allows you to sense your opponents whereabouts to the point where you can even predict their movements and thoughts." Kid's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Busoshoku makes you pack a harder punch, one that can even hit logias." The man looked surprised. "And Haoshoku knocks out people that have a weak will and makes someone with a weaker will back down. Haoshoku is pretty rare, though. I have it and our captain Luffy has it, but Sabo doesn't. Only a few people are born with Haoshoku Haki, the Emperor's Will."

"Are you offering to train me?"

"If you join our crew. I'm not saying you'd have to stay on our crew, you're welcome to leave whenever you want. Consider it, will ya? I bet it'll make killing the man you're after a lot easier." Ace turned and started down the hall.

"When I leave, I'm taking Kally and _Vendetta_ with me!"

"Yeah, yeah."


	25. Bounties and Loguetown

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Bounties and Loguetown

_ There was a little family. A little girl with bright red pigtails and dark red eyes, a grown woman with pink hair and dark brown eyes, and a man with dark red hair and red eyes that matched his daughter's. The man scooped his daughter up and spun her around before planting her in the pink and purple bed and tucking her in. The girl giggled. "Daddy? When's Brother comin' home?" Her eyes were big and hopeful and curious._

_ The man patted her head lightly and gave her a gentle smile. "Soon Kalisto. You know your brother, he'll come home when he's ready."_

_ The girl deflated a bit. "I hope he comes home soon."_

"_Me too sweety." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and then his wife did the same. "Good night, Kallisto."_

_ "Good night, darling."_

_ "Night Mommy. Night Daddy." She settled down under the blankets and closed her eyes. A few hours later, she awoke abruptly, hearing someone outside._ Brother!_ She thought excitedly, jumping out of bed and running from her room. She tripped and hit her head causing tears to well in her eyes, but got up and ran toward the door. "Bro—" An arm snaked around her waist and a hand planted itself over her mouth._

_"Be quiet," her father hissed in her ear then he shoved her in the closet. "Don't come out." Kally was terrified now. Was it not her brother outside? The door was pushed open and, sure enough, in walked her big brother. The ten year old was confused, why had her father put her in here? She ran out of the closet and jumped at her older brother who caught her easily. "Eustass." Her father sounded relieved._

_ "Don't call me Eustass," he snarled._

_ "What's the matter, Daddy?" she asked the man._

_ "Nothing sweety. Don't worry about it."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Eustass, why don't you go and—" he cut off when they heard a crash near the back door. "Run!" He snapped, shoving his son who still held his daughter toward the door. "Get her out of here! Take her somewhere safe."_

_ "What? Who is that?"_

_ "Daddy? What's going on?" Kally was about to cry._

_ "An enemy. Get her to safety and take care of her. She's going to need you. Now go!" he shoved his son out the door. Eustass started to run. He kept Kally close to his chest as he got away. The little girl looked over her brother's shoulder and her eyes widened, tears welling in them as she stared at their house which was now lit up and glowing red._

_ "DADDY!" she screamed. "MOMMY! Brother we have to go back! We have to help—"_

_ "We can't help!" he snarled at her. "You sure as hell can't anyway!" He glanced over his shoulder and his face darkened. "Our parents are gone and they're not coming back. We're going somewhere safe."_

_ "But Brother—"_

_ "Don't but brother me," he snapped. "They're dead. See?" he turned around and let her stare at the house she lived in which was no longer truly there. Just a small pool of glowing red... lava. Kally began to cry and Eustass huffed. He turned sharply. "We're going to be okay, Kal, so stop whining."_

_ "But... but..." she buried her face in her brother's chest._

Kid stared down at his sister as she slept. She was shaking like a leaf and whimpering, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked so vulnerable, so pathetic, so pitiful. He put his hand on her head. He'd never tell anyone, not even her, but he loved his little sister, and he would kill to protect her. Hell, he'd probably die if it meant she would be safe. There was just something about a child that would look up at you with complete adoration and love. Something about that upbeat, kind, loving heart of hers that he felt the need to protect. She was his baby sister.

He shook her shoulder. "Wake up, brat." She continued to whimper. He shook her shoulder harder. "Wake up." She didn't. "Kally." Still asleep. "_Kallisto wake up_," he growled. She jerked, but stayed asleep. "Wake up now, Kal, you're wasting daylight!"

The girl slowly blinked her eyes open. "Brother?" she asked sleepily.

He snorted. "Took ya long enough." He turned around and strode strongly from the room.

Kally climbed out of bed and bounded after him. "So what are we doing today, brother?"

"Same thing as yesterday. Sailing."

"Wooh!" she cheered and ran past him, up to the deck. Sabo and Ace were already there, sparring. "Morning!"

"Look who's up," Ace teased, kicking Sabo so he landed on his back on the deck.

The blonde tilted his head back and smiled. "Good morning, Kally. Would you mind signaling the news coo? I'm a bit busy."

"Okay!" she chirped, running over to the railing (and sliding to ram into it when she tried to stop), she waved her arms at the little bird in the distance. It swooped down as she searched her pockets for payment. Then she took a paper. "Bye Mr. News Coo!" she called, looking down at the paper's front cover. "Oh cool! We made the front page! Look! Look! Look!" She ran over to show Ace and Sabo, slipping again.

"Maybe you should put on some shoes, Kally," Sabo suggested as he took the paper to look at the front page. Sure enough there was a picture of the three burning Marine ships with _Vendetta_ sailing away from them. _Disaster Strikes Corner! ASL Pirates?_ The headline read. The blonde snickered and opened up the paper. A pair of posters fell in Kally's lap.

"Bounties!" the brothers exclaimed, trying to get a look at them as Kally picked them up.

"Awesome! Me and Brother have bounties now!"

The two brothers scowled at the posters. Sure enough, one of them was for Kally. Her picture bright and smiling as she waved jovially at the camera. It was similar to Luffy's picture, but it was a more wide-shot, getting her entire form. _Bombshell. Kallisto Kid. 5,000,000._ The other was for her brother, but the picture was more grainy and only held his smirking, arrogant face. _Demon. Eustass Kid. 10,000,000_ "Let me see." Kid took the posters from his sister and smirked. "10 million in East Blue? Not bad."

"Guess they think the pair of you are pretty dangerous."

"Brother? Do you think...?"

"It's possible, but there's no telling. You have things to do, brat," he jerked his head toward the stairs that led below deck. "Isn't there something you have to finish?"

"Aw, you're no fun." She got up and went below deck.

~ Luffy Side ~

"Shoo! Go on! I told you—"

"Enough of that!" Mur interrupted Nami, shooing her away from the news coo. He produced the payment and gave it to the bird, taking a paper in return. "I _like_ getting the news, Nami-san," he snapped. Then he turned sharply on heel and walked toward the deck. He whistled at the front page. "And here I though Ace and Sabo could control themselves."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nami-san. I forgot you don't care." He gave her a falsely apologetic stare.

"Yes I do!"

"No. You see, someone who would shoo a news coo obviously doesn't care about the news. So I won't bother you with it." He continued to the main deck where he intended to show the others. "Hey, bounty posters."

"For Ace and Sabo?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Well you obviously don't care, Nami-san."

"TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"He won't," Saya told her, moving a piece on the Shogi board that sat between her and Zoro. "Not until you apologize." She didn't look up.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Mur-nii likes to read the news. I think it's because he's checking to see if Dad's still okay." Zoro moved a piece. "Stupid idea, though, Dad is more than capable of taking care of himself and Gramps and their crew will make up for any mistakes."

"And your dad's so important he'd be in the paper if something happened to him?"

Saya shrugged. "Just apologize." She moved a piece. "That's checkmate, baka-deshi."

"What the..."

"Let me see, Mur-nii." She turned toward her brother and held out a hand. He gave her the paper and she skimmed the front page then snorted. Then she took a look at the two bounty posters. One was of a pretty young woman— around Luffy's age if she had to guess— with red hair tied in a high ponytail with her bangs falling to frame her face. Her eyes were dark and had a red tint to them, though Saya was sure it was only a trick of the light. She wore a giant grin and was waving at the camera. She was reminded of her young captain. The other was of an older boy, somewhere between 17 and 20. His hair was red as were his eyes— there was no denying that because the picture was a close up. His hair was fixed so it spiked up wildly and there were a pair of goggles close to his forehead. Their names were Kallisto Kid and Eustass Kid, siblings no doubt. Kallisto had a bounty of 5 million, exactly half of her brother's. "Wonder if these are our new shipwrights."

"Ooh! Let me see!" Luffy exclaimed, running over to take the posters. "Awesome! They look so cool and strong! I can't wait to meet them!"

"You'll have to wait until Loguetown," Saya told him, standing and stretching her arms.

"Rematch!"

"I've kicked your ass enough, baka-deshi," she answered offhandedly. "Besides, I've been neglecting my work."

"What work?" he demanded.

"It's none of your concern."

"So you don't have any," Zoro shot back. "Then why don't you do something useful and make me a couple swords to replace my old ones."

"No," her voice was cold.

"Why not?"

"You're not _worthy_ of one of _my_ swords," she sneered. "And I don't take orders well."

"What do you mean I'm not worthy?" he demanded, standing up angrily. "They're just swords!"

A grand total of two seconds later, Zoro found himself on his back with Saya's foot on his chest and her sword at his throat. "You will not," she growled, "insult a sword in front of me. Don't treat them like they're an unimportant object. Your life, your strength, and your worth as a swordsman depend on the skill and strength of your sword! Every swordsman should know that! And you'd better not forget it!" She removed her foot from his chest and sheathed her sword. "It's words like that that make you unworthy." She turned away from him. "I guess your swords were wrong about you, you aren't worth my time." Her words were cold. Saya strode to the staircase and down below deck, Zoro staring at her retreating back all the while.

Mur whistled. "Man, you messed up good!"

"Not my fault she's a temperamental bitch." Realizing who he was talking to, the green haired man winced.

The former waiter simply tilted his head back and laughed loudly. "You're right about that one," he told the man in amusement. "But then she _is_ Bipolar so she has an excuse. Of course, Mom and Gramps would have done the same thing in her situation. No, wait, _they_ would have done worse."

"Why? All I said was that it's just—"

Mur's hand snapped over Zoro's mouth. "Don't say it again; she's got sharp ears. She might kill you next time." He removed his hand and the swordsman kept him mouth shut. "We come from a long line of smiths," he explained. "I got our dad's talent for smithing meaning I'm shitty at it so I was taught different skills. Namely surgery and acupuncture. But that's not the point. The point is that, as smiths, my family puts a high premium on the power of a weapon. And for good reason! This one time, Uncle Mur's— I was named after him— Zanpakuto nearly killed me! And no one was holding it! Scared me shitless; haven't been able to touch a sword since." He shook his head. "Anyway, my family believes that weapons have a power of their own and deserve to be treated with the utmost respect and reverence."

"So basically she sees swords as people."

"I suppose you can look at it like that."

"She's insane."

"Yeah, clinically too. Bipolar remember?"

"We'll reach Loguetown within the hour!" Nami yelled to her crewmates. "Gin, do you see that cove over there? I want you to steer us there so no Marines see our flag. Johnny, Yosaku, you're in charge of tying the ship down when we get there."

Less than an hour later, the ship was safely tethered to the dock in the cove, away from prying eyes. "Luffy? Can I just stay with the ship?" Hachi asked nervously. Humans usually weren't very fond of his kind.

"If you wanna. Someone should guard it anyway!"

_That's a relief, _Hachi thought.

"I think I'll stay too, Captain," Gin called.

"Okay!"

"Now Luffy, you need to—" the captain was already gone, "—not cause a scene."

"Mur-nii, I need some money to get Zoro a couple swords to replace his."

"Sure thing," the man left to get some money.

"What? Why don't you just make him swords?" Nami demanded. "You're a smith, aren't you?"

"He's not worthy of one of my swords," she told the ginger coldly. Muramasa returned with the money and gave it to his sister. "Come on, Zoro," she called, striding toward the gangplank.

"Stay out of sight of the Marines!"

"Whatever."

~ Ace/Sabo Side ~

"There it is, Loguetown!" Ace called, peering at the island from his perch on the figurehead which was shaped like a dragon's head. He could understand why Luffy liked his 'special seat' so much now.

"There's a cove right over there." Sabo pointed to said cove. "It's probably where Nami had them dock. You know, to keep the Marines from seeing our flag?"

"Yeah. I'm glad there's someone on the crew that has a brain."

"To be fair, I think either Masa and maybe Emmy would have done the same."

"I guess that's true. Hey Kally! Steer us to that cove!"

"Okay!" she chirped, doing as she was told.

Sure enough, when they pulled into the cove, the _Going Merry_ was docked there. As they approached, Gin and Hachi walked up to the railing and watched them. "GIN! HACHI!" the brothers called, waving.

"Ace! Sabo!" Hachi called, waving back. Gin simply smirked as the _Vendetta_ floated up beside them. Kally came running up to Ace and Sabo then jumped over the railing to tie the ship to the dock.

"That our new shipwright?" Gin asked.

"One of them," Sabo answered. "Hey Kid! We're here! You coming?"

The redhead emerged from below deck. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who're they?"

"This is Gin and Hachi, two of our crewmates. Yours now too."

Kid gave them both a once over, snorted, and turned his back to them. "I'll stay to guard _Vendetta_."

"Okay, Brother! I'm gonna go see if I can find some supplies! Oh! Maybe they have carving knives, I left mine back home." She turned and took off into town.

"We're gonna go find Luffy," Ace called to the others.

"He's probably lost and looking for the town square. I'm sure he wants to see where Roger died," Sabo pointed out.

"Probably. Let's go find out."

**A/N: I am BACK! Well _I_ never left but this story's back! I'm glad I found it so I can continue it, I really am. I love this story and apparently some other people do too :) It feels like I'm not quite back in the rhythm of it yet though. Let me know what you think!**


	26. Pirates and Swords

The Beginning of the ASL Pirates

Pirates and Swords

"I still don't get what the big deal is," Zoro grumbled as they walked down the street, arms crossed as he scowled at the street. "Swords are swords." Saya turned her head toward him, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not saying they're not important. A swordsman relies on their sword. They have to train their bodies so they're strong enough to use the sword properly, but without their sword they can't do half what they could with it. But what's the difference between your swords and my old ones?"

She relaxed the glare a bit and gave a soft sigh as she turned her attention back to the road. "There's a big difference, Zoro. I don't know why you can't tell it. Is your Wado not different than the two Hawkeye-dono broke?"

"Well yeah."

"That's because Wado is a Meito, but the others weren't. Not to mention it's one of the 21 Greats, the 21 best swords in the world. Swords are very different, and not just different types of swords either. The smith that made them... the amount of time and concentration went into their creation... their sharpness and balance... all those factor into how powerful a sword is and the style it would be best suited for. That's the sword's _personality_."

"I get it, so swords are made for a certain purpose and some are better at it than others."

"Exactly. But there are some swords that precious few smiths are capable of crafting that have a true spirit and power of their own. _Kibo_ here," she tapped the hilt, "is one of them."

"It has its own power?"

"Yeah. It's an ancient technique of instilling parts of one's very soul and the energy and power of the land around them and encasing it into a sword as it's crafted." She rubbed her thumb in a caress across the end of _Kibo's_ hilt. "Its spirit isn't as powerful as Mur-oji's _Zanpakuto_ or Mune-ojii's _Honjo_, but at least it's far more tame than either of them."

"Mur said something about that _Zanpakuto_ sword, said your uncle made it. So another uncle made _Honjo_?"

"No, I said ojii not oji."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not. Ojii means grandfather while Oji means uncle. There's an extra beat to the 'i' sound in grandfather." When Zoro didn't respond, she continued. "If you ever held a sword with a spirit of its own in your hands you would understand, but some can be pretty dangerous."

"Mur said that _Zanpakuto_ tried to kill him."

Saya snorted and burst into laughter. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You should have seen his face!" She snickered.

"You're not worried that some... thing almost killed your brother?"

She shrugged. "It's what he gets for nosing around where he shouldn't be nosing. Mur-oji _told_ us not to touch it, but he just _had_ to see why."

"Can you tell me why I'm not 'worthy' of one of your swords?"

"None of them are a match for you. I only have four katana, the rest are different types. Of those four, I have a Sakabato, a blade that isn't sharpened and never will be, a blade best suited for a Marine, and a blade that's far too light for your style, it would throw you off balance."

"Sakabato?"

"Reverse blade sword. Its sharpened on the wrong side."

"Why would you make a sword like that?"

"It's a sword primarily for self defense; I'm thinking about teaching Emmy to use it. But I think he might be better suited to a different weapon than a sword. Ah, there it is." Without checking to make sure he was still following, she strode into a shop with a display of weapons in the window. Mulling over the new information, Zoro followed her inside.

The woman ignored the slumbering shop keep and walked over to examine some swords on the wall while Zoro strode straight up to the counter and put his fist down loudly on top of it, startling the shopkeeper awake. "Oi, sell me two swords."

The man gave him a tired, exasperated look. "How much money do you have?"

The man turned his head. "Oi, how much did Mur give you?"

"Not much, just 200,000."

"So that's 100,000 per sword. Unless she needs something as well?" _Amateurs._

"No, I'm good." The woman answered casually, turning back to the swords on the wall.

"Don't touch those! They're way out of your price range!"

"You will not instruct a smith on how to handle swords." She looked over her shoulder at him for the first time, allowing him to see her crimson irises.

The man gulped and shakily turned back to Zoro, opting to ignore the woman for now. That was when he saw the blade at the man's hip. He began to tremble and sweat as he looked down at it. "C-c-c-can I s-s-s-see y-y-your s-sword?"

"Huh?" He glanced down at it and slowly removed it, holding it out for the shopkeeper to take. He watched the man with sharp eyes.

"This sword isn't too bad..." He gulped. _Gotta play it cool._ "I'll give you 300,000 for it, that way you'll have just over 150,000 per sword for three swords." Zoro scowled at the man. "400,000? 500? You drive a hard bargain, I'll buy it for 650,000! Fine you damn professional, 800,000!"

"Hello!" a woman shouted, running in and right up to the counter with a sword-shaped bundle in her arms. "Have you finished polishing my Shigure?" She looked up at Zoro in surprise. For his part, the man could only stare down at her with wide eyes, face adorning an expression as if he'd seen a ghost. "Oh! You were with another customer. Sorry!" She turned her head back toward the man and her eyes widened when she saw the blade in the man's hand. "Is that _the Wado Ichimonji_?" She snatched it from the man's hands. "It is!"

_ How did she know it's name? Is she a smith too?_

She drew the blade from its sheath and held it up. "What a beautiful straight temper line! I believe it's one of the 21 Great Swords!" She covered the blade again and sat it on the counter, pulling out a book and flipping rapidly through it. "See! Look at this! It's worth no less than 10 million beli!"

"Curse you! You _had_ to blurt it out! I'm suing you for obstruction of business!"

"It makes no difference," Saya interrupted as she finally made her way to the bins of swords they could afford. "He wouldn't have sold you that sword if you offered twice what it's worth, and he knew the value of it."

"It's a disgrace for an amateur like him to walk around with a piece of its value!"

"You must really like swords, to be carrying three around," the woman stated, holding her Shigure, which the shopkeeper had practically thrown at her, to her chest. "It's almost like this one bounty hunter."

"Oh?" Zoro hid his amusement as he walked over to where Saya stood, pulling a sword out and holding it in both her hands.

"He's famous, his name is Roronoa."

"I hear that name a lot."

"Yes, he's a famous swordsman, known all throughout East Blue. But he's notorious! Using his tools as bounty hunting tools is unforgivable! Why is evil so strong in this era? All the famous swords masters are pirates or bounty hunters, and almost all the legendary swords are in their hands. It's a real shame."

"Is it truly?" The woman's eyes moved to Saya's back. "You are looking at it in a bit of a close minded way."

"What? I am not!"

"Hai, you are. About both the people and the swords. Everyone has their own circumstance, their own set of beliefs. And swords are quite like people." She drew the blade in her hands and held it so the tip pointed to the ceiling. "Take this blade for instance, it would be overjoyed to be in the hands of a great swordsman. So long as it gets lots of blood to coat it, it would sing loudly and proudly. It would likely cry if it was in the hands of a Marine."

"Don't say such things! One day I'm going to polish off my skills as a swordsman and use my Shigure to take back all the legendary swords that are in the hands of criminals! I'll risk my life for them!"

"What about this one, eh?" Zoro asked, turning and clicking Wado out of its sheath. "Are you going to take Wado Ichimonji as well?"

"No! It's not that I want all the legendary swords, I just don't like them being in criminals' hands!"

"Here." She held the blade in her hands out to the side so that the hilt was being held out to him. Zoro took the blade and tested its weight.

"This sword, I think it's—" She flipped through her book in search of a certain picture.

"Sundai Kitetsu. Is this sword really only 50,000 beli?" Saya queried, turning to look at the man.

"Incredible! That one, you have to choose that one! It normally goes for millions of beli!"

"N-no, I can't sell it..."

"Yeah! Selling this for 50,000 beli is quite strange!"

"That's not what he meant," Saya cut in. "Sundai Kitetsu has a very bloody history." Zoro flexed the sword and brought it around to point at the floor, looking down at it with critical eyes. Something was very different about this blade. "It killed its last several owners."

"A cursed sword..." Zoro continued to watch it, almost as if entranced.

"You knew? _Both_ of you?"

"No, I can just tell."

"I knew," Saya responded with a smirk. "Of course, the news stories say that it's a simple coincidence, however unsettling, that all of Kitetsu's former masters have died tragic deaths."

"You're saying that's not true?"

"Iie. Kitetsu brought about their deaths. It's a blade with a soul, one that demands certain things of its owner. If its master can't meet its demands, it will refuse to do as it's told and that results in death."

"I had no idea it was such a terrifying sword..."

Zoro grinned. "I like it, I'll take it."

"You want a chance at beating me, baka-deshi, then you will have to get that sword to listen to you." She rested a hand on her own blade. "Kibo's soul is far stronger."

"ARE YOU A FOOL? I CAN'T SELL IT TO YOU! IF YOU DIED BECAUSE OF IT, IT WOULD BE LIKE I KILLED YOU!"

"Then let's do this. My luck and this thing's curse... Let's see which is stronger." Before anyone could protest, he tossed the sword into the air and held his arm out. The other customer and the shopkeeper watched with open mouths while Saya only smirked as the blade flipped over itself and fell straight toward the swordsman's arm. The blunt side of the blade brushed his arm and it fell to pierce the ground. "I'll take it."

Saya couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as Zoro grabbed the hilt again. "Y-y-y-you..." the woman gasped, looking up at the smith, eyes wide and terrified as she stumbled backward and fell on her butt. She couldn't bring herself to say more than that.

"Wait!" The shopkeeper ran into the back and returned with another sword. "The make is black lacquer and the temper is uneven, Yubishira. My shop may not be much, but this is the finest sword I have."

"But we don't have the money," Zoro grumbled.

"Forget the money! I don't need any for Sundai Kitetsu either! I'm sorry for trying to cheat you earlier, you are a true swordsman! They say the sword chooses its owner, I pray for your good fortune."

He sheathed his new blade and walked over to take the other fixing both at his hip. "Thanks."

"STOP!" The woman stood up, her Shigure now drawn and aimed at the both of them. "Hand them over! The legendary Shadow! I've never heard of you having an accomplice, but you're obviously together! So hand them over!"

"You want our blades, do you?" Saya asked, grabbing the sheath of her katana and striding forward to stand just inches from the tip of the other woman's blade. She held it out. "If you can completely free it from its saya, you can keep it without any complaint from me." She shook it lightly. "Go on."

Slowly, cautiously, the woman placed a hand on the hilt. Her hand jerked back a bit from the strange jolt that shot up her arm. Clenching her jaw, she grasped the hilt firmly and pulled it just enough for it to click. A strangled yelp struggled past her lips and she stumbled backwards, tears springing to her eyes as she fell on her butt again. She looked down at her hand and was surprised to find it uninjured. It felt as if it were raw and bleeding, or burnt beyond recognition.

"You lack the conviction and power to hold my blade," Saya told the woman coldly, clicking it back into place. She reached out causing the woman to flinch and squeeze her eyes closed but all the stronger woman did was force her head up so she would be staring into her eyes should she open them. Which the girl did. "What's your name?"

"T-t-taishigi."

"Taishigi-chan, there is something you must know to continue on the path you've chosen. Not all the swords in the hands of criminals cry. Zoro's Wado sings his praises loudly."

"Z-zoro?" she gasped.

"And not all swords in the hands of Marines sing. Open your mind to people and look for their true intent before you begin to judge them. Swords are people, remember that." She stood up. "It's a pity you're a marine, you would have made a wonderful apprentice." She sighed and frowned. "Come on, baka-deshi, we should get going." Saya stepped around Taishigi but stopped at the door. "If you ever give up on the life of a Marine, you're welcome to join me." With that, she left, Zoro at her heels.


End file.
